Summer to remeber
by twinkels
Summary: A story of fun but horror a bit of romance alittle yaoi of the Southnpark gang when they run into the Kingdom hearts Gang on holiday and Kenny gets a girlfreind Warning Swearing / rape but a lot of laughs I DONOT own SP or Kingdom hearts or human centipede movie they belong to Mat and Tray Square Enix and Tom six also I don't own Pokemon or Pikachu eather
1. Chapter 1

At last summer had reached the quiet little mountain town of South park in Colorado and the now carefree happy high school students had now broken up for 8 long glorious weeks so theird be no homework or nagging teachers or strict rules to follow and for one group of freinds oh boy it was going to be one great summer to remeber

For weeks they'd bribed their parents to all go on holiday alone no parents what so ever and as they were almost adults now themselfs their parents agreed to it as long as they called home every night to say they were okay so as Kenny and Kyle could now drive Kyles parents hired a camper van and the gang headed for the nearest coastle town for a forget night of fun

Kyle who was now 17 could now drive and also he was very mature for his age and had really grown up overnight it seemed his good freinds Stan and Kenny could also act mature at times too but other times they acted really childish that annoyed Kyle but they were also going on holiday with Kyle along come with Butters Cartman for some reason he'd wormed his way into the. Group and had amazingly got on Kyles good side being nice to him so in the last few weeks of school Cartman was Kyles freind and no Jew or Holocust jokes were told and Tweek came too still hyper as ever and addicted to coffee and also he and Craig had a burst up and Craig was going to Florida with Token and Jason and also the girls Wendy and Bebe were going too and they let Karen Mccormic too Kenny didn't trust her being left behind home alone with his parents who were still together and had lots of troubles and were trying to sort them so their was still. Screaming and shouting and abuse going on in his house Kenny was surprised they were still together and hadn't split up years ago

The trip had been planned since after Xmas really as a last year at school celebration yet Kyle Stan Butters and a few other boys plus Wendy Bebe and a few other girls were all staying on at school but Cartman was leaving he wouldn't be missed and poor Kenny had been kicked out of school since before Xmas but he didn't mind he helped his dad in the scrap yard sometimes and learned to drive their even though he didnt have a licance so drove round the yard and was also he was forced to do a youth training schem or his welfair would be stopped yes even Kenny was claming welfair now and Karen she was still at school and doing well she wanted to work with children when she got older helping them and his brother had ran off somewhere and was living with his girl freind and new baby son also Kenny missed the school prom but didn't care really he did go and see his freinds leave for the fancy hotel in their posh stretch limos Stan and Kyle had a fancy strech limo all to themselfs a big white one the girls crowded in a huge pink one with balloons and pink ribbons up the front bridle style

Kenny wouldn't have minded a ride in the limo as he'd never been in one before or to get to wear a fancy Tux and have a beautiful girl on his arm so the nearest he got to all that was seeing his freinds off then he sadly went home to his drunken dad and his mom who was stoned again but at least now Kenny got to go on the trip with his freinds and that made up for missing the prom

So in the camper sat Kyle and Stan in the front and the rest in the back all were excited and happy looking foward to their vacation

Are we their yet moaned Butters as he sat glancing out the window next to Bebe and Wendy watching towns and fields and mountains zoom by I'm soo bord the blond said yawning

Nope not yet I told you that like 2 minutes ago Butters we have a long way to go now I will tell you when we arive okay said Kyle keeping his eyes on the road

Well how much longer have we to go then Whinnied Butters and getting tuts and groans from the others

Look Butters didn't you hear me say to you we have quite a while to go yet now if I hear any more whinning I'm sorry Butters I will give you thise spare map and dump you and your luggage at the road side so shut up back their okay sighed Kyle looking in his mirror at Butters who was looking fed up

Aww you wouldn't Kyle the blond panicked I'd be lost he added

Oh beleive me I would and you have a map their so follow that and you'd find us eventually Kyle sighed

Can I sit up front I'm getting a bit sick here Butters moaned

Oh eww don't you dare be sick over us yelled Wendy making a face

Butters im warning you and no you will get a turn to ride up front later Kyle sighed

Amazing it's not fatass that's moaning whisperd Stan with a giggle

Na he's okay back their and he's got enough food back their to feed all the American troops Kyle laughed as Cartman sat in the very back row himself eating lots of food he hadent changed over the years just got fatter

Soon everyone drove through the country and passed farms

Ewwooo gross Kenny did you just fart Cartman said hitting the back of the blonds head and covering his face with the other hand

Oh god that really stinks everyone agreed also holding their noses

Ewwoo no one breath thise is fatle said Bebe chocking a little Kenny did something die inside you

Wha oh come on guys no fucking way I didn't fart probelly it was Cartman or you lot those who smelt it delt it said Kenny and I say it was fatass with all that crap he's eating back their

Hey enough you pair chill out both of you look no one farted okay it's manure on the fields the farmers use that to help their fields and crops but yeah I agree it does stink a bit but it's not Kenny farting laughed Kyle a bit winding up his window and Stan put his up and sprayed some air freshner to get rid of the smell

Okay those who are nearest the windows wind them up please it's just till we're past thise area

Tweek Bebe and fatass are nearest the windows said Kenny looking at the others

Oh Jeezus what if I break the handle I don't want to panicked Tweek

Oh lean back against the seat I'll get it Kenny and reached over Tweek and put the window up

Okay thanks Ken good put your belt back on now now that's a rule in thise van all seatbelts must be worn and Cartman when you leave thise van mind and take your trash with you I'll kick your ass into next week if I find a candy wrapper or sticky toffee left in thise van Kyle said getting frustrated

Er Kyle can we have the radio on for a bit said Stan reaching towards the radio but his hand got slapped away by Kyle shocking Stan a little

No leave it Stan I can't concontrate with the radio on but you have your iPhone so plug yourself into that Kyle said

Dear God these guys DO NOT make good travel companions on long journays that's for shure wish I had got dad to drive us all down after all he's got way more patience than I have maybe I'm not ready for long drives yet thought Kyle he had become a lot like his mom and didn't have a lot of patience in the recent years and his temper had shortened too but far worse was to come that will drive Kyle nuts

Thats the first Chpt of my new story up hope you like it god I made Kyle bitchy here lol also manure does stink bad lol and that's what we say in our. House when it comes to farts those who smelt it delt it lol nect Chpt coming soon


	2. Chapter 2

Kyle pull over quick I need to go like now Cartman whinnied a little and made aface

Wha omg no way you have got to be fucking kiddin me oh please say your kiddin me said Kyle sighing and trying to keep calm

Nope I need to go and take a pee like so now Cartman said between eating

Y yeah me too I need to pee Kyle Butters said can you please pull over the other boy added

Urgh oh dear God please give me strength today Kyle mutterd to himself rolling his eyes

Look you pair didn't I tell you and everyone else to go to the bathroom at the last stop off at the roadside cafe didn't I snapped Kyle looking round

Er erm began Butters

Well why didn't you two not fucking go then when you had the chance God sake Butters and cartman are you both stupid Kyle yelled

Er well we didn't really need to go back then we thought we'd be okay to the next stop off said Butters glancing back at Cartman who just shrugged as he shoved a hot dog into his mouth getting sauce and mustard round his lips

Oh you fucking stupid assholes the next Stop off is miles away no human bladder can stay that length of time Kyle mutterd again

Were sorry Kyle guess we didn't think Butters shrugged

Oh fuck it okay okay fine I'll pull over then but we will wait till I find a good hidden area then you can both go we can't have some poor passing drivers seeing 2 bare asses at thise time of day Kyle mutterd making Stan laugh a bit. Infact I think we should all go again as I can see some of you drinking juice back their and I'm having no one pissing the seats of my camper van and I will have to spend ages scrubbing the seats Kyle said

But i don't need to go said Tweek I'm fine here the boy said

Tweek your fucking going you have drank 2 flasks of coffee and. 3 cups back at that stop off so your going and that's that even if iv to drag you their myself and force you to pee Kyle said

Er oh Sweet Jeezus okay I'll go I'll go Tweek said in fear shaking

Soon Kyle found a suitable spot that was coverd in bushes and looked a very good place for a nature toilet

Kyle pull over their that looks really good smilled Stan pointing at the bushes as Kyle slowed down to pull over

Right then everyone listen up girls you go over their to the right boys you go way over their to the left said Kyle looking at Wendy Bebe and Karen who played with her hair tie

Wendy and Bebe you look after young Karen make shure she doesn't get lost Kyle said patting Karens arm

Hey I can look after myself now I'm 14 not 4 Karen said firmly glaring at Kyle

Er what about us girls what are we to do iv never used the toilets in the bushes before moaned Wendy

Ewwooo me neather I only use proper toilets Bebe complained looking at Wendy and Karen and then back to Kyle

Er I dunno pull down your shorts and panties and squat and piss said Kenny with a dirty laugh

OMG that is so fucking discusting were young ladies not animals Bebe said horrified

Yeah I seen that Kenny said looking at Bebe and Wendy's boobs

God sake Kenny is sex all you can think of your a filthy minded Pevert wendy yelled

Yep iv been one since I was like a little Kid Kenny laughed making everyone roll their eyes as they knew that one was true Kenny knew about sex from a very young age and he had seen his dad playing with a sex doll when he was 5 and later that same day had sex with the doll himself but no one caught him and now Kenny had 4 sex dolls of his own he his in his room along with a stash of magazines and DVDs so he was a dirty pervert

Well you better not try anything like sneaking over to grope us or I swear it we will cut your fucking balls off Mcormick Bebe threatend

Hey enough nones going to be groping anyone or cutting off anyones balls okay now girls you all go way over their boys over their and no sneaking about and spying on anyone okay Kyle yelled as he followed the other boys as he desided to go himself

Here wonder if Kyle has a fire down below sniggerd Carman as he seen Kyles bright red head moving about in the green bushes

What do you mean by that Kyles not on fire asked Butters confused making Cartman laugh more

Well you know Kyles. Ginger Cartman whisperd

Well not really he's got red hair not orenge ginger Butters said

Look hes a fucking ginger Cartman hissed no what I mean has he ginger pubes Cartman said

Dunno I'll ask him Butters started innicontly

Duh no we can spy on him another day Kyle says he's not ginger but if he has ginger pubes well then well know Cartman said agan glancing over at Kyle

Soon about 5 minutes later everyone was all done and wiping their hands on some antiseptic wipes Kyle had brought along when suddenly a scream was heard ripping through the air like if someone was being murderd

WTF who was that sounded like one of the girls said Stan but then he seen the 3 girls all standing by the van talking as they waited to go into the camper

Oh sweet Jeezus I'm gonna fuckin die I got stung by nettles their poisonous I'm shure of it oh God I'm too young to die get me some coffee panicked Tweek rubbing his arm and shaking like crazy and his arm was a little red

Oh god who's idea was it to bring him in the first place sighed Kenny getting into the van

Oh no your not It's fine just a tiny bit red look it's not that big a deal okay Honest to god some pepole sighed Bebe tossing her long blonde curls over her shoulder as she boarded the van behind Wendy

Oh great let me see what all the fuss is about said Kyle grabbing Tweeks arm

I is is it b bad will I die oh Jeezus I don't wanna die here what will my parents say oh God how will they get me home how will they find us in the middle of nowhere Tweek said shaking

Look Tweek will you please just calm down you won't die okay it's just a harmless nettle sting iv had stings like that many of times and I'm still here i didnt die now your arm will be red and you might get little yellowy lumps called hives they will itch a lot but you'll be fine now listen to me carfully Tweek were their any big leafs over their near the area where you got stung their ushally are near nettles asked Kyle gently grabbing Tweeks shoulders to calm him down

Er yeah they were I used one to wipe my but Kyle cut him off

Good okay now that is looking good now thise might sound crazy but go and pick one or two of those leafs and rub it on your arm where you were stung it's ment to be a cure if that fails I will put some cream on it Later Kyle said as everyone went back on the van

Okay guys everyone here now called Kyle

Yeah we're here everyone yelled

No we left my sister behind teased Kenny but got a punch in the arm from Karen

Dont listen to him I'm here too Karen yelled

Good now here comes Tweek with his leafs Kyle said as Tweek boarded the bus rubbing the leafs on his stings but Kenny pinched his window seat so Tweek sat next to Kenny

Okay now we're all here hopefully their will be no more problems now sighed Kyle looking round as Tweek belted himself in with a little help from Karen who also sat near him and Stan rode up front next to Kyle again but further up the road they had to make another sudden stop and Kyle almost went nuts

Kyle I think Cartmans about to throw up back their said Karen looking over at carman who was almost turning green now and making groaning noises

Uh oh he looks really bad said Stan also looking back at the fat boy

Aww fuck it don't you dare fatass yelled Kyle stopping the van at the side of the road

Oh God not another stop off what is it now mutterd Buttes fed up we will never arrive at thise rate added Butters moaning but everyone ignored him as Kyle jumped out the van and raced round to Cartmans side of the van and dragged him out muttering oh no you don't

Urgh don't feel good get off me you dirty Jew boy Cartman moaned as everyone watched him

Kenny climb into the back seat and grab that candy as your the nearest and most wiry of us all fat boy is having no more today that candy is now rashioned said Kyle dragging Cartman outside to the roadside and just in time too as Cartman threw up everything he'd eaten it seemed much to looks of discust by everyone

Ewwoo gross look fatass I told you so many times not to stuff yourself like a pig you were never a good traveller even as a small kid said Kyle rubbing Cartmans back as he puked again

Yeah he's eaten way too much he totally pigged out on a bucket of KFC like 8 pieces of chicken with mega sized fries and gravy plus a Mcdonnalds burger and their fries too and 2 boxes of snacky cakes and 4 bags of cheesy poofs washed down by a family sized bottle of cola last night watching the Terrance and Phillip episodes last night at your place when we were all upstairs sleeping And I think he's been in at our supplies for the trip too Stan sighed

Yeah I thought that I too wanted to watch the Terrance and Phillip episodes haven't seen them in ages but they were on way too late and I knew we had an early start today so I gave them a miss but if I had stayed up I might have saved the food now if I had Kyle sighed

Yeah and also you seen what he had for breakfast he almost ate my poor parents out of house and home plus he's eaten stacks of candy enough to fill a store and not forgetting that huge lunch he had no wonder he's up to a jumbo size he must weigh well over 20 stone now Kyle sighed still rubbing Cartmas back and managing to avoid getting puke all over his shoes

Yeah that's true I guess hey iv never seen you care so much about Cartmans diet before normally you'd have let him pig out and throw up don't think you'd have cared much if Cartman waslive live or die really Stan said looking at Kyle who glanced off into the distance as a warm breez blew some red curls into his eyes

Yeah true I guess but on thise trip I'm responsible for him and it's my parents freinds that got us the house and the van so yeah guess I'm responsible for everything here and I'm having no one getting sick in my care so yeah hate to say thise yeah even though I still hate fattass so much but just now I have to care for him but soon as thise holiday is over and we get back home he can do what he wants I don't give a rats about him Kyle said as he carried on rubbing Cartmans back

Right okay are we all done now fatass said Kyle handing Cartman a tissue

Cartman nodded. Without even thanking Kyle but Kyle expected that really

Right get back on board everyone and Cartman get some water that will take away that foul tast that puking leaves Wendy has the water so take a few sips off that Kyle said as they all got back on the bus and continued the rest of their Journey and thankfully Kyle kept his temper under controle


	3. Chapter 3

Luckily the rest of the Journey went really smoothly and was trouble free apart from Cartman moaning his stomock still hurt a bit but the others kept an eye on him ready to alert Kyle incase Cartman wanted wanted to throw up again but he didn't thankfully and Butters asked quite a few more times are we their yet but Kyle kept calm but pulled a few faces making Stan laugh a bit

Soon the van pulled into a large seaside town that looked really nice and to Wendy Bebe and Karens delight their was a lot of nice looking shops also their was a large funfair as they entires the town a small Habour a nice church a forest and a beautiful white beach and some ships in the sea and on the main beach a lot of pepole playing or relaxing it was like a paradise really

Oh man thise looks awesome smilled Stan breathing in the sea air as he leaned out the van window last time he was at the beach was many years ago so he savours every second of thise vacation

Where will we be staying near here oh look at all those cute little stores I can't wait to see inside them they look awesome said Bebe smilling

Ohhh a coffee shop good said Tweek happy as he could get his coffee fix

Well someone's happy laughed Stan glancing at a smilling Tweek

Yeah it is a lovely place and were just a little outside of town but not too far my parents have friends who own the house here the big one next to the forest and right next to the beach now the beach their is really quiet so were lucky so in a way it will be like having our own privet beach and the main part is always crouded Never get a space on their but we're fine Kyle smilled

Oh cool that is good to know then Wendy and i have new cute Bikinis we want to wear and we can get an awesome tan for going back to school pepole will think we have been to Florida if we go back with lovely deep tans Bebe smilled

Yeah that sounds really good ohh can't wait smilled Wendy

Ooh I dunno I don't like the. beach sand gets everywhere moaned Tweek shaking a little

Kyle sighed a bit then spoke .Have you ever been to a beach before Kyle asked without looking at the boy

Er no Tweek said

Dude how do you know then that you don't like the beach if you haven't been you got to eather like or dislike after you try it Kyle said making the others but Kenny and Cartman laugh Cartman was still a shade of green and unwell and Kenny was too busy eyeing up a beautiful young blonde girl about his age or a little younger standing with a group of other pepole outside an art store the girl had white blonde hair below her shoulders one side tucked behind her ear and she was with a girl in a pink sundress and had red hair about her own length she was laughing and touching the blondes arm and their were 3 guys with them a tall boy who looked 18 or 19 with short silver hair to his coller and 2 other boys one with blond one with brown spiky hair that looked younger they looked like brothers and were talking and laughing but the pretty blonde girl fascinated Kenny and he couldn't take his eyes off her she was the prettiest girl Kenny had seen in his entire life and he had dated a lot of girls in the past

Wow she is so fucking hot Kenny mutterd as the camper was at a stop signe now and Kenny looked out the window watching the girl

Uhoh Kennys in love again hell have her in bed by the end of the week i bet laughed Cartman Who was now feeling a little better

Shut it fatass your ment to be ill said Kenny dreamily not taking his eyes of the girl wow wonder who she is she looks like an angel so perfect and far hotter than the girls iv seen back home Kenny mutterd watching the girl play with her hair and acting shy

Urgh she's not pretty she's a bit too anorexic bet she has eating disorders she's too skinny Wendy said glancing at the girl

Yeah she does look anorexic and unhealthy and also no colour sence at all urgh hello everyone knows that white is so no no if you have white blonde hair it's making her so washed out and ill looking I'm blonde and I don't wear white it drain me urgh you think that other girl would tell her and she's really skinny too Bebe said

Yeah bet they have a little pact thing going who can loose weight the fastest and your right Bebe that girl looks terrible white so kills her shed be better in pinks or blues and her hair looks lank bet she's no products in it Wendy said as her and Bebe bitched

Does thise sound familler laughed Stan glancing at the girls and then Kyle

Er no can't say it does Kyle mutterd

Hate to say thise dude but we sounded like thise during our metro craze Stan giggled

Oh God don't start about that I want to forget about that time Kyle said as the two girls still bitched in the back driving Kenny nuts now

Look will you two just shut the fuck up when did you two all of a suddeny become experts in fashion your just Jelouse of her cos she's prettier than you two are so leave her alone

Us us Jelouse OMG are you blind Ken oh come on she's anorexic and has no boobs she looks like a silly little girl and her hair is a mess she has no tan don't see make up on her and she's no colour sence that girl needs a make over badly and when did you guys get into fashion all of a sudden you wear the same clothes. All the time all you care about is that stupid Terrance and Phillip show and getting into trouble Wendy yelled

Er excuse me you take that back. Both of you one time we were more fashionable than you girls and you were Jelouse of us guys too Kenny hit back

Oh God come on that was years ago that stupid metrosexual thing and that craze only lasted like a week Wendy yelled pouting

2 weeks and 3 days I counted Stan said god that was a daft craze and i got sucked right into it thought i was so cool then he added laughing

We were cool back then put in Tweek looking at Stan who laughed more

Okay just over 2 weeks so you take that back Bebe Stevinson Kenny yelled

Yeah and we looked really smart on our prom and you were all over Kyle like a rash that night trying to get him drunk on champagne and the poor guy was walking around with lipstick smuged on his cheek Stan said

No you take that back Stan Marsh I was with another guy that night Kyle was with Rebecca that was her that kept kissing him and she tried to grope him in the elevator I was in the main ball room just ask Token Bebe yelled

Why we're you screwing Token too that night asked Stan

No I was not how dare you I was in the ballroom and Token was talking to Nicole he was with her and had finished dancing together and got Nicole and himself a drink near the bar area and I was behind Token and I popped a balloon with the heel of my shoe and made Token jump spilling his drink onto the floor so I had to apologise to him and Nicole's a witness too Bebe yelled

Sh she's right I remeber that i was their too with Clyde and Craig omg such a fright Tweek said shaking at the memory

Oh look will you lot shut up back their about the prom I'm trying to consintratie here Kyle yelled as he drove on and Kenny still glanced back at that beautiful angel

Oh excuse us for breathing Wendy said making Bebe giggle a bit and Karen sigh

Hope when my prom comes around it will be less hassle she thought

Soon everyone arrived at their destination and the place where they were staying it was a large house over looking the beach and a forest at the back and it looked stunning and old too

Well you guys were here at last home sweet home for the next two weeks and 3 days Kyle smilled turning of the engine and glancing at the house and then the others

Oh wow it looks awesome and were not far from the beach it's just down the cliff path Wendy said smilling

Or the town and all those cute little stores I'm dying to see inside oh they look awesome too did you see the cute clothe stores and the large doller store Bebe smilled grabbing Wendy's arm

Yeah omg it's gonna be so awesome here paradise Wendy said and both girls squealed excitedly making Kyle roll his eyes

A doller store that will suit you Kenny taunted Cartman earning a punch in the elbow from the blonde but Kenny didn't say anything and Kyle didn't see Kenny hit Cartman he had his back to him

Now the towns like 10 minutes walk away as I told you guys earler iv been here as a little kid with my parents it's not really changed much over the years really a few new stores and the old ones are still their the mermaid cafe some sovineer stores and a few others Kyle said lost in thought for a moment

Wow omg just look at that awesome beach it looks beautiful I cant wait to sunbath their and it's totally privet said Wendy happly

Oh yeah same here smilled Bebe and Karen as they glanced at the beach too But poor Tweek was still unsure about the beach it kind of scared him a bit even though Butters kept reassuring him he'd be fine and Kenny he was still daydreaming about that beautiful blonde girl in the white sundress and would he ever meet her

Well that's chappy 3 up sorry it's short as have stuff to do But next chappy coming soon and can you guess who Kennys crush is lol


	4. Chapter 4

Soon everyone went side. and inside the house was huge 3 large bedrooms and a small box room a large kitchen and dinning room to sit like 24 pepole 2 large bathrooms a large lounge with widescreen tv and surround sound a small shower room a back garden area and a conservatory and God knows what was upstairs and the views were stunning they over looked the beach and the back garden and forest the place was amazing

wow thise place is awesome it's huge bigger than Tokens house I bet Stan said in amazement

Na fraid not Tokens place is much bigger iv been their a couple of times Kyle said

Wow omg look at those views their awesome you can see the beach too I love the beach Butters smilled

So is thise house old it looks old and dusty a bit said Wendy

I dunno really been here before I was born seen photos of it from the 60s and 70s but even then it looked old so guess it must be don't really know the history of it Kyle said

Oh sweet Jeezus that forest or thise house might be haunted. if it's old I'll never sleep now Tweek said shaking in fear

Oh yeah Tweek didn't you hear Kyle say their was wolfs if that forest some of them eats human flesh and also theirs mermaids also with a tast of human flesh out their teased Kenny making Tweek scream and shake more in fear

Oh God Kenny stop it now leave Tweek alone you'll terrify him Kyle said looking at Kenny who burst out laughing

Aww come on just a little fun okay wolfs do excist but Mermaids are only fantasy I was teasing you dude Kenny laughed

I know that but you know how seriouse Tweek takes things so leave him okay Kyle said as Kenny pouted muttering spoilsport

Okay gang now settle down and listen up now everyone quietly pick your bedrooms and no girl boy paring fuck that's all we need is one of the girls getting pregnant on thise trip Kyle mutterd glancing at Stan who shrugged right pick your rooms Kyle yelled and as I said girls and boys separate Kyle added

Spoil sport Kenny mutterd avoiding Kyles glares

Fine by us come on us girls can take the room with views of the beach at the side of the house that looks an awesome room Wendy said as all 3 girls raced to the big side room with 2 large bay windows

Those fucking sneaky bitches that's the best room in the house they have taken Cartman mutterd

You snooze you loose fatboy said Bebe flipping Cartman off whist Karen and Wendy giggled

Okay I will pair up with anyone apart from Cartman as he snores like a fat pig Kenny laughed

Yeah we don't want him said Butters quietly to Kyle who shrugged

Wha i don't snore you fucking poor piece of crap you could just sleep on a mattress as your not used to beds you poor crap Cartman taunted as Kenny was about to attack Cartman but Kyle Stopped an argument

Cartman don't you fucking dare start that carry on I thought you'd outgrown that carry on we're not in Elementry school anymore were mature adults anymore of your carry on Cartman your sleeping on that damn beach so shut ot okay Kyle yelled .Right okay Kenny you come in with Stan and me Butters you and Tweek are with Cartman I'm afraid that little box room will do for our luggage Kyle said

Oh Jeezus no please Kyle I don't like snorers Tweek said still shaking

Look just put up with. Him for one night Tweek and I'll but you two ear plugs tomorrow so that will block out any snoring Kyle said sighing

Look I don't fucking snore okay you probelly just heard yourselfs snoring Cartman hit back

Look Cartman you snore we heard you last night snoring my parents got a fright forgot you were in the house you'd snore through an earthquake Kyle added making the others laugh

I don't fucking snore you jewboy Cartman yelled

Okay you don't snore. We beleive you Now let's just dump our stuff and look around thise place it looks so awesome said Stan looking round his Kyle and Kennys room that was really big and had large 3 quater beds that could sleep two pepole easly

Our room is really big too said Butters smilling as he and Tweek looked at their room.

Yeah all the rooms are big also as I said the house is old too but it has been modernised also we cable tv too phone signels Internet and wi fI too so we can use our phones and iPads I think we have everything here we need Kyle smilled

Oh awesome a home away from home then Stan smilled as everyone headed back outside towards the beach

Yeah and our own privet beach omg Wendy wait till the girls back home here they will be so Jelouse Bebe said excitedly

Well it's not all ours really so sorry to burst your bubble girls their is houses further along the beach and the pepole their use the beach too so we stay to our own area and no straying into their bit okay Kyle said

Yeah bit like turfs back home each gang has their own turf said Kenny

Yeah guess so Kyle said we stay with out turf or part of the beach he added

Yeah that's fine by us we still have thise bit all to ourselfs and plenty of room for. sunbathing smilled Wendy

Yeah and dumping pepole in the sea or playing beach soccar said Stan now tackling Butters who had brought a ball outside and the pair fell to the ground laughing

Must be really good to come back after a while wish I had a lovely place like thise to escape too my own little paradise sighed Kenny sighing

Yeah it is well its not mine but one day I will have a place just like thise by the coast and yeah it does hold a lot of good memories smilled Kyle as he glanced out at the beach and got deeply lost in thought for a few moments

In Kyles minds eye he was watching himself as a little boy of 3 or 4 with a wild mope of fiery red curls that we're to his shoulders as he had such beautiful hair his mom didn't really cut it he was wearing navy blue swimming trunks with life belts little boats and rubber ducks on them and he was carring a bucket and spade and his mom was chasing him up the beach carring a bottle of suncream a hat and t shirt yelling at him to put the cream on plus the shirt and hat

Kyle Bubba you come back here and stop being naughty and put thise on or you will get ouchy sunburn come back here now Sheilla yelled

No no mommy I'm fine I wanna play a little Kyle yelled as he ran up the beach pouting

Kyle Abraham Moses Broflovski do you want a time out you are being very naughty today Sheila yelled as she chased the little boy up the beach out of breath his mom was not good at running and that made Kyle laugh a bit

Thinking of something nice asked Kenny bringing Kyles thoughts to the present day

Mmm yeah I was back to when I was a little kid hadent even started preschool then and mom was chasing me up thise very same beach to put on some suncream and a t shirt and hat in case I got burned and I knew she was getting pissed she was screaming my middle names too Kyle laughed god it seems like Yestarday when it happend also we came here when we first got Ike he took his first steps on that beach on a large red blanket also he'd lean on my legs and place his tiny hands on my arms to steady himself and panting heavily Kyle laughed at that memory too Kyle glanced around to see what everyone was upto see if they were settling in

Stan and Butters were now playing beach soccer and giggling Bebe and Wendy were sitting on some rocks watching Karen test how the water was she stood barefoot at the waters edge with her shoes dumped on the sand Tweek was still not shure of the sand are remaind on the grassy hill near Cartman who sat on the grass sweating and Kenny was standing near him watching Karen everything seemed so perfect and it was if no one had a single care in the world

Kyle sighed deeply breathing in the sea air thise holiday was going to be perfect he thought happly

God thise is so perfect mutterd Kenny now sitting on the warm sands wish I could stay here for ever never go back just get a job and live here Kenny sighed watching Karen jump over the small waves giggling

You okay Ken what do you mean stay here is everything okay back home asked Kyle as Kenny sighed sadly

What do you think Kenny sighed with a shrug

I thought things had kinda quitend down a bit Kyle said your parents arnt still fighting are they asked the redhead

What do you think they'll never change Kyle said Ken day in day out at each others throats moms thrown dad out a few times but she always takes him back oh they don't knock me around anymore well mom never lifted her hand but you know dad did Kenny said

Yeah I remeber you coming to school with bruises and that and you being taken into care a few times Kyle added

Well now dad dosent touch me oh he tried it last year he beat me or tried to I kicked the shit outta him though but he never pressed charges or that but he still knocks mom about and he once hit Karen at Xmas last year but I attacked him that's why Karens acting tough now she's had to grow up she's been bullied at school too Ruby Tucker gave her a black eye and split lip Kenny said

Ruby Craig's sister thought they were freinds Kyle said

So did I but apparently not Karen wont say what's happend between them but she's changed a lot too I guess Kenny said but inside she's a terrified little girl that's why I wish we didn't have to go back if I got a place here I'd Keep Karen with me she's sufferd enough poor kid Kenny sighed sadly

Oh dude I'm so sorry wish I could help Kyle added

Yeah so do I but if I was to run away with Karen social services would be after us Karens still a child really but the money I make at the scrap yard I give it to her and mom cos welfair pays fuck all but iv no choise really I didn't want to leave but the fucking school kicked me out shure I wanted to stay on. Go to the prom in a posh tux and ride in a fancy limo Like you and Stan and the others even fucking Cartman went to the prom Kenny sighed sadly as Kyle rubbed his back but remained silent he was lost for words as he had never relished how bad things were for Kenny

Hey its no big deal Kyle we will manage and don't worry we will go home and your forgetting something say if I was killed here you know I'd wake up next day back in my bed or mattress according to Cartman back in South park and Karen would be stuck here alone and I'd never forgive myself shes not that streetwise so yeah we'll be in that van in 2 weeks going home but just now were gonna enjoy the short time we have here and make it fun Kenny added standing up and heading towards Karen whist kicking off his own shoes leaving Kyle alone with his thoughts

Thats that chappy done so hope you enjoy it poor Kenny huh more up soon so staye tuned going to watch my fav boys on Comedy central just now 3 love them


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone stayed on the beach a futher hour just relaxing and enjoying the warm sunshine before heading back to the house as Kyle desided to call a meeting as he wanted to make some rules and that

Right okay everyone listen up now we need some order in thise house okay

Aww their is order here Kenny said moaning a bit

Yeah your idea of order and mine are 2 different things Kyle half laughed making Kenny pout a bit and mutter something that no one understood

Right everyone iv made up a rota here of chores and stuff Kyle added holding up a large piece of paper so even though we're on vacation fraid we still need to do house chores like it or not and we will take turns to make it fair Kyle added

Chores are you fucking kiddin me that's woman's work I don't do chores Cartman moaned angrily

Well that's why your so fat and lazy your mom spoiles you but here you will do chores like it or not and I'm not your mom Kyle yelled angrily

Thank fucking god I don't wanna be a fucking Jew Cartman said

Shut the fuck up will you Kyle yelled glaring at Cartman but yeah fraid we need to do chores other wise theird be no order in thise house and I am responsible for it as well as you lot right okay back to the chores now they firstly involve kitchen duties that mostly involves cooking cleaning mopping the floors cleaning work tops setting the table as we don't need to use dinning room we can eat in here also emptying the trash so 2 pepole can do that job we will all take turns about change chores over every 2nd day Kyle said looking at the rota also theirs bathroom duties now that involves both bathrooms the boys and the girls these involve making shure theirs clean towels and toilet paper are always their and on the holder and at least their is one spare toilet roll nearby I don't want to here pepole yelling can someone get some toilet paper in here make shure it's their before you make any deposits now also everyone is responsible for their own flannels tooth brushes tooth past hair products deodorants and make up so if anything happens to that don't blame me and also you can buy them out of your own funds Kyle added again looking at the rota

Now okay bedroom duties are again 2 pepole they will strip all the beds every. 3 days turn the mattresses over leave the beds for an hour to air and each person who sleeps in the bed can make up bed themselfs and keep their corner of the room tidy the one person who ever is on bedroom duties can Hoover bedrooms too and also theirs to be no clothes or shoes lying around Where other pepole can trip over also the 2 pepole on bedroom duties will. Hoover the rooms and all upstairs area their are 2 vacuums up stairs and who's ever left over can clean downstairs rest of the house hoovering and dusting as we have a vacume downstairs too I promised I'd keep thise house tidy now also we will get up at 9am to do the jobs if your not up I'll personly come up their and drag you out of bed Kyle said firmly

Oh man can't we just chill thise is worse than being back home Butters moaned

Yeah we will chill and have fun look as I said I'm responsible for thise house and I promised my family I'd treat it with care as I hope we will come back here one day if we mistreat it I will be banned from coming here and I don't want that so stop moaning

Now listen the top floor hasent been used in years so it is shut off that is used for storage really now so that is off limits okay Kyle said

Okay sounds fair enough and their might be icky spiders up their said Wendy

Oh I don't like spiders yuck Bebe muttered

Yes theirs lots of giant spiders up their so keep out Kyle said smilling a little as he watched to 2 girls. Squirm a bit

Also bad news is we have hardly any food in the house so we will need to go shopping for groceries or we will starve Kyle said

Cool music to my ears Cartman said smilling

And NO junk food here were going to be eating healthy I will deside what to eat unless we all want to starve so we will need to go shopping but as we all more or less like the same thing it should be easly but as you all know I can't take suger or candy as I'm diabetic I can eat special candy and other diabetic freindly stuff that I will but Kyle added as everyone nodded as they all knew about Kyles condition and were used to it as he had it since preschool

Kyle that reminds me do you have enough insulin with you Stan asked

Yes plenty I'm fine thanks i spoke to the hospital doctors before I left so I have plenty of insulin to last me 3 weeks the redhead said smilling as Stan worried a lot about Kyle he'd found his freind in a diabetic coma once before and close to death but Stans quick actions saved the boys life now Stan worried a lot about his friend

Now also listen up you guys now I don't wanna sound like our parents or teachers and nag you all the time and ruin the vacation but we do need a few house rules their for everyone's safety okay Kyle yelled

Wha oh fuck sake fuck your rules Jew boy were on holiday and another thing I don't follow rules Cartman said

Look shut it fatass or I'll personly give you the train fare home or call your mom if your not happy Kyle yelled

No I'm not going home Cartman yelled pulling a face

No his moms probely having a wild sex orgey with every guy on the planet whisperd Kenny to Stan smirking a bit but Kyle nor Cartman heard

Well fine then if your not wanting to go home you will follow the rules and their for your own safety and stop cutting in when I'm speaking yelled Kyle getting mad now

Right okay everyone back to the rules now they may seem a little harsh but their for safety reasons okay so don't hate me Kyle added again looking at the paper he'd written on

Rule 1 - No one just walk off without letting me know now I know thise place a lot better than you guys do so if you find yourselfs lost call me you know my cell phone number and stay their till I come and get you okay

Rule 2- everyone has to be back in thise house by 10 pm if we're out later it is as a group and I am their we will have really late nights out sometimes but will get a taxi back but their is no bed time rules that's down you you so if your up all night watching tv and look like a zombie next day it's your own fault Kyle laughed

Rule 3- handle everything gently in thise house as it dosent belong to us any damage I'll be held responsible from my parents and I'll get it

Rule 4- stay away from top floor that is a restricted area and off limits so no going up their

Rule 5- if you meet anyone let me know first if you want to bring them back if I come back and see any of you with a stranger in the house I won't be happy I want to know who comes and goes here

Rule 6- respect each other just now were a family so no invading other pepoles space or touching their belongings without asking them first also no fighting or running or slidding down banisters you will get splinters in your ass I know that from experience I did it and it was bloody painfull Kyle said rubbing his backside making Stan and Kenny laugh

Rule 7-also clean up after yourselfs no hairs in the plug holes after you wash your hair and also I will clean up my stray hairs if you deposit anything that smells bad use the air freshener and all hands must be washed oh and no peeing in the shower if you do that you will clean it up and girls if you shave. Your legs or anywhere else clean up

Rule 8- no sand in house if you have sandy shoes leave them outside or hit them against wall before bringing them in and no beach toys in the bedrooms also no bringing little pets up from the beach like crabs or that

Rule 10- if you stay up late to watch tv that I don't mind that I can't make you goto bed but if you do stay up really late keep the tv down low as others might be sleeping and try and keep your laughter down too espeshally. If your watching Terrance and Phillip as yeah I know those two can be really funny laugh into a Cusion

Rule -11 is a nice one just have as much fun as possible and make it the best summer ever Kyle smiled and that's what we're here for Now we have enough supplies for tonight so maybe we can watch a movie or catch some episodes of Terrance and Phillip oh wait theirs another rule sorry guys no food in the lounge we need to keep it tidy as possible ouch yelled Kyle wincing a bit as Stan gently hit Kyles head and giggled a bit

Think they'll stick to the rules asked Stan later in the kitchen whist sipping juice

Dunno knowing them probelly not they'll push me see how far I'll go espeshally fatass Cartman then he always pushes me Kyle sighed but apart from him I dunno think Kenny will try slidding down the Banisters and sneak into the 3 rd floor he's a law into himself at times but the rest will be okay I'd imagin maybe we will need to hide our coffee supplies from Tweek he'd go through our weeks supply in one day Kyle added laughing as he now wiped a work top down with a damp cloth

Yeah true Stan laughed watching Kyle cleaning and eyeing up his thin perfect body

Erm seen you and Kenny talking earler is Kenny okay Stan asked

Yeah he's fine just a few problems back home that's all same ones he's had all his life really nothing new their I guess Kyle said as he cleaned up

Yeah don't think his problems will ever change unless he leaves home Stan said

Well don't think he'll do that he's too worried about Karen isn't he Kyle said then put the cloth down and looked at Stan

Hey wait a sec theirs something terribly wrong here Kyle said

Huh what I thought everything was okay Stan said

No er Stan haven't you checked that rota were the 2 on kitchen duties I washed up and wiped all the work tops and table even put the dishes away your ment to be damn well mopping the floors you lazy thing get working the mop is in the small closet with the cleaning stuff I'll give you some hot water all you have to do is add the floor cleaner and get scrubbing said Kyle laughing hitting Stans butt with a wet cloth making him yelp as it stung and gave him a wet ass

Slave driver yes sir Stan teased sticking our his tounge at Kyle as the redhead shook his head laughing and going back to his cleaning

The rest of the day passed well and amazingly no fighting everyone got on well Bebe was writing in her secret online blog Wendy was showing Karen her Kindle book Cartman smuggled candy in to the lounge in his pockets and was secretly eating them and shoving them in his mouth when Kyle wasent looking Tweek was in the kitchen with Butters drinking coffee as due to Kyles rules he couldn't bring the coffee into the lounge and Stan Kyle and Kenny watched tv and Kyle thought of another rule thanks to Kennys stinky feet Kenny had sweaty feet and had took his shoes off nearly emptying the lounge so Kyle said if you have stinky feet and in a enclosed area keep shoes on but the rest of the evening went well and later everyone desided to have an early night as they were tierd and they had a busy day ahead of them and they went upto bed leaving only Stan Kyle and Kenny awake but eventually a tierd Kenny had fallen alseep on the sofa so Kyle desided to just leave him and despite his smelly feet akyle lifted his feet onto the sofa and Stan fetched a quilt from upstairs and Kyle put it over Kenny glancing at how peacefull and sweet the blond looked

Poor guys shatterd Kyle smilled at Kenny looking at him

Yeah he looks cute like that like a sleeping angel hard to beleive he's got such a foul mouth and is a dirty pervert laughed Stan

Yeah well that's our Kenny for you he looks so sweet and innicont till you get to know him Kyle said gently stroking Kennys pale blond bangs out his eyes and seeing a bad fading bruise on his face but with Kenny it could have happend a number of ways his dads fist or maybe another gang fight at his area but Kyle said nothing as he tucked the quilt under Kennys thin frame before sitting down and grabbing the tv guid that Kyle had brought from home

Okay let's see what's on tv then but we will need to keep it as low as possible maybe even kill the sound don't want to wake Kenny or the others Kyle said as Stan started flicking through the channels seeing what movies were on

Hey wait is their any Terrance and Phillip on Comdey central asked Stan looking at his freind

Yes and no their was 6 episodes on back to back but that was a while ago and we missed them theirs a couple of episodes on much later like at 2am but way too late if I was at home I'd watch them but theirs plenty more on tomorrow let's set the reminder on the tv for tomorrow so we wont miss them said Kyle as Stan continued flicking theough the channels as Kyle read the tv guide

Oh look a movie cool said Stan watching 2 pretty dark haired girls in a motel room and both on the phone one who had kind of long black curly hair was talking to a family member calling her sweetie and picking up a small bag containing little Dutch clogs and now saying yeah we're both in Germany iv got you a present sweetie no I can't tell you what it is then it won't be a suprise by the tone of her voice it was a child she was talking too that girl was sitting on a bed in the bedroom and the other girl with straight black hair in a pony tail was in the bathroom getting dressed and asking for directions to a night club and shouting to the caller on her freinds phone shouting kisses Amy and making kissy noises

Wow hot girls said Stan watching the 2 girls talk and laugh on their phones making Kyle look up and glance at the screen

Oh fuck Stan get that off oh god iv seen that movie it's pure sick urgh that's the Human Centipede it's really horrible those two poor girls and a Japanese guy their all innicont tourists get kidnapped by a sick Nazi like German doctor who carves them up and stiches them ass to mouth so their one being and the poor girls have to eat that guys well you know oh god I feel sick thinking about it said Kyle pulling a face

Ewwoo dude that's gross Stan said

Yeah I know I watched it one night out of pure curiosity oh God never again oh fuck Stan I dreamt I was in that film but instead of that girl in the middle I was the fucking middle part and that I was stiched to that guys ass and that girl was stiched to my ass and I was forced to eat that guys shit and when I was eventually separated I was left an emotional wreak and horribly scarred for life and everyone hated me calling me shit eater or humancentijew look I don't want to remeber it it was a horrible nightmare so please turn that film off Kyle said shivering in fear a bit

Dude shure I'm sorry about that Stan said changing the channels

Its okay but I hate that film infact I hate horror movies they make me sick guess I don't have a good stomock laughed Kyle looking at Stan as he smilled

Then suddenly Kenny started mumbling and talking in his sleep as of he was trying to guess a girls name and it made his too freinds laugh a little

Oh you are so beautiful bet you have a beautiful name like Grace as you are so gracefull like a ballet dancer or maybe Aurora as your beautiful as the dawn or Crystal as you have eyes like blue crystals Kenny mutterd

Thise made Kyle and Stan giggle more and they had to fight hard to keep the noise down

Pisst Kyle bet he's dreaming about that blonde chick in the white dress we seen today Deriving through town he's besotted by her sniggerd Stan nudging Kyle

Yeah iv seen thise all before and he's trying to work out her name that's typical of Kenny laughed Kyle as he watched Kenny and when he made kissy noises in his sleep Stan and Kyle almost fell off the sofa in fits of giggles

As their was nothing much on that the boys wanted to see they went up to bed leaving Kenny alone with his dreams

Kenny actully spent the entire night on the sofa as he was in a deep sleep and couldn't really be woken and he was still dreaming so Stan and Kyle slipped quietly upstairs to bed themselfs

Thats that chappy done hope you enjoy next one coming soon wonder what Kenny is dreaming about lol and made out that Kyles experience in the Humancentipad was a dream again I DONOT own the Human Centipede or Jenny Lindsay or Amy the girl on the phone to Jenny they all belong to Tom Six and I watched the film out of curiosity after I seen humancentipad for the first time that film is for those with a very strong stomock lol and Kyle is a clean freak I think lol he is fussy in the show too but he'll still love him x


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone's first night went really well apart from Tweek and Butters moaning about Cartmans loud snoring and farting stinking the room out and Tweek insisted he'd heard a noise coming from upstairs in the attic like feet and Kenny teased it was ghosts freaking the poor boys out

Yeah maybe someone was murderd and their body was put up their that's them moaning Kenny taunted making ghost noises as Tweek was gulping coffee down and shaking in fear and butters nearly shit himself making Kenny laugh more

Okay enough you two look their was no murders here and their is NO ghosts here okay now the only ones here in thise house is us so quit it okay and Kenny stop winding them up Kyle yelled as Kenny moaned Not fair i was only having fun and Butters went back upstairs as he planned to get a bath

Right first we will have breakfast then tidy up and see about getting shopping in or we will starve and maybe make plans for today Kyle said

Id love to look round those cute little stores Bebe smilled

Yeah omg they look so cute oh and see that adorable pink lacy top in the window that Jenny Simon has one like that but the one in the windows way cuter than hers said Wendy bitching about a girl in their class

That name sounds familler mutterd Cartman making Kenny burst out laughing

Yeah that's the chick that crappd her pants in class way back in 8th grade and later jumped off the school roof trying to kill herself but broke her pelvis instead and was locked in a mentle hospital for about a year Kenny added laughing

Oh yeah I remeber her now i laced her cupcake with Laxitives same time that dumb kid Pete Meleman crapped his Pants too it was all over the school news website fuck and Bebe went on to date him in high school too Cartman said

Huh I dated who Bebe said looking over at Cartman and Kenny

Crappy pants pete Melman Kenny said the blond kid Kenny added

Oh yeah him yeah he's actully really nice and it wasent his fault he crapped his pants he had stomock flu at time he's never did it again and he was laughing at you when he drove through a puddle soaking you just a few weeks ago fatass Bebe laughed

Does Pete Melman drive now I knew he was talking about sitting his test and that said Wendy

Yeah he passed like 2 weeks before Kyle did his mom helped him get a car so yeah he's really cool now and cute too Bebe sighed but he's dating another girl now also he's coming back to school next term wants to get a job in the Police department and move to new York he had family that were Police their he said he lost 2 relatives in 9/11 they were in police so he wants to carry on their good work Bebe said

Fuck the cops. They cause me nothing but trouble Kenny said pulling a face

Yesh you were busted by them a few times and sent to Juvie Wendy said Fuck dont remind me least I didn't see that asshole Trent Boyett what happend to him anyway heard he got released a 2nd time but he didn't come after us like he promised to he was so gonna kill us Kenny added

Never made it of Juvie I heard he was done for fighting another inmate who was released the same day before they made it out the main gate Boyett stabbed him inside Juvie grounds Stan said cutting in

Hell be released one day like when he's really old how long did he get now Kenny asked

Same as ushal 4 to 5 years far as I know he's still in their but don't care. He's an asshole Stan said before looking at Kyle again

Just then a loud OH NO was heard

What was that yelled Stan looking worried

Sounded like Butters he must be in trouble come on Kyle said panicking

Hey maybe Butters has crapped his pants he still has that bowel problem and has to wear a diper Cartman giggles

Shut it fatass what have I told you about respecting others Butters can't help it if he's to wear a diper Kyle yelled as everyone ran upstairs to see Butters sitting in the box room with his luggage everywhere and yelling no I can't find it where is it

Huh Butters what's wrong what can't you find dude and the mess in here you better clean it up you know the rules Kyle said

I will dont worry Kyle but I can't find Mr Ducky my squeaky bath duck Butters said earning a snigger off Kenny and Cartman

Escuse me but did you just say a bath duck Kyke said shocked

Bit old for a rubber duck arnt you Stan said trying not to laugh

No Mr Ducky and I go everywhere iv had him since I was a baby he's soft and rubbery like vinyl and he squeaks when squeezed I need him for my bath siad Butters making Kyle slap his own forhead trying to remain calm

Butters omg your nearly 17 not 7 no one at that age takes a rubber duck into the bath even Ike threw his duck away and I gave mine up at 6 Kyle said

I want Mr Ducky Butters snapped rummaging more in his luggage

Look dude it's obviouse you didn't pack him so just get your bath and forget him Kenny said getting fed up now

Fine then I'll buy a. new one out my own money snapped Butters at everyone as he stormed off to the bathroom for his bath

Butters you better clean up thise mess when you come out because I'm not doing it Kyle yelled but got no awnser

God ever regrete doing something said Kyle as they went back down stairs again

Why what's up asked Stan what do you regrete he added

Bringing bloody Butters on thise vacation fucking rubber ducks honestly he's acting like a baby Kyle mutterd trying to keep calm and ignoring Kenny laughing

Okay before we go shopping we need to make plans for today okay guys first thing is we have to get more groceries in as we don't have any now I will make a list of things we need and we will go into town soon as we cleaned up here Kyle said okay so what do we need then he added

Lots of things like milk cheese cheese spread butter margarine and that fish paist spread that's nice said Stan as Kyle wrote it down

Eggs suger juice tea coffee veggidebles Patatoes fruit frozen food bread and cereal we need to get 3 different kinds said Wendy

Yeah also chicken pizza frozen fries some micro meals too Bebe said

Cold meat ketchup tamatoes lettuce salad dressing ice cream Cookies candy chocolate and Kyles diabetic candy Kenny said

Yeah also cleaning things washing up liquid bleach washing powder toilet cleaner toiler paper cleaning pads more cloths kitchen roll tinfoil food wrapping rubber gloves trash bin liners air freshners extra toiletries Wendy added

Okay sounds fine I think iv might have left a few things out im not shure but if we see anything that we need and its not on the list we can grab it their Kyle added writing everything down

So where is the food store then asked Stan

In town it's not a big hyper market like the one back home in the mall or Wal Mart was but theirs other stores Pharmacies and boutiques for the girls couple of bakeries and the doller store and a few other little stores and the cafes Kyle said

I spotted a couple of stores selling beach toys and a couple of newsagents said Butters now over his rubber duck trauma

Yeah I noticed them too I will get a tv guide in their but yeah their is a nice selection of stores here really Kyle smilled

Right okay everyone Stan you and me are still on kitchen duty the rest of you. cheack the rota to see what chores iv marked you down for also Stan as I washed and cleaned up Yestarday your washer upper today and I will dry put away and mop the floor and take out trash Kyle smilled as Stan nodded

Okay so here's the plan guys as we know the towns not far away about 20 miniute walk so we will walk their and that will save us going round and round all day looking for a parking space and also we can see much more on foot and it's a beautiful day too Kyle said smilling as everyone got ready leave

WALK walk into town but it's miles away Cartman moaned

yeah you know walk putting one foot in front of the other and by the looks of you fatass you could do with the excisise so don't be so lazy it won't hurt you to walk Kyle said making a face

Ay you fucking mean money grabbing Jew to mean to spend gas money and I'm not fat Cartman yelled

Yeah okay big boned duh whatever said Kyle determend not to get into a fight with Cartman as it ruin the holiday

And were walking for 3 reasons really first of all I'm not spending all day going round and round hunting for a parking space I'm not wasting gas on such a short trip and we need the fresh air it will do us all good Kyle said smilling

And yeah Cartman could be doing with the excisise whisperd Stan making Kyle nod and laugh a bit

Kyle as its such a hot day did you put your suncream on and the rest of you asked Wendy as Kyle Butters Kenny Tweek and Bebe burned due to having fair skin

Yep and it's the type that allowes us to get a bit of a tan too Kyle said

Er Kyle can I wear my new Terrance and Phillip t shirt asked Kenny smilling

Shure what you wear is upto you as long as its not rude but I seen that top before and it's okay Kyle smilled at his blond freind

Okay so we need to head into the supermarket first for the groceries then maybe we can have a look around the other little stores see what their selling before heading home said Kyle as everyone nodded in agreement as they walked to into town ignoring Cartman moaning he was tierd

Suddenly Kenny noticed that girl in the white dress and long blonde hair with her redhead freind the girl with dark hair and the 2 spiky haired boys who were also their

Kenny watched the girl look in the window of the art store and he heard her saying ...oh I like that art set I love the soft delicate pastel shades their so pretty

Just like you angel Kenny thought as he watched her too shy to approach she had a beautiful voice very soft but clear then suddenly she turned round and spotted Kenny who gasped a little in shock then he smilled at her

The blonde girl returned the smile as she shyly played with the ends of her white blonde hair wrapping it round her thin pale delicate looking fingers

Kenny took that as a signe to go over and say hi and introduce himself and get to know her but then a hand grabbed him making Kenny curse a bit under his breath

Kenny come on stop daydreaming and help us Get the grocaries as your eating the food too you know and Kyles going spare in their looking for you Stan said pulling Kenny inside the building and away from the girl making Kenny a little mad as he was so close to meeting the new girl of his dreams but he was determend by the end of thise holiday shed be his girl

Hee hee so near yet so far oh Kenny that's that chappy finished next one coming soon so enjoy an Juvie is short for Juvinile hall where Trent Boyett was last seen


	7. Chapter 7

She smilled at me she smilled at me omg the angel smilled at me iam sooo happy and she likes art too omg I bet she does beautiful works of arts and one day her work will hang in galleries next to the great masters and thousands will admire her work and she will be world famouse Kenny said bursting with excitement

Yeah well that's nice but art won't feed You sorry to burst your love filled bubble Kenny but Kyles looking for you and he's cracking up because you didn't stay with the group Stan said grabbing Kenny by the wrist and pulling him inside yelling to Kyle it's okay I found him he's fine

Hey wait a sec you guys where the hell has Karen gone to oh shit if I loose her i am so dead I won't be able to go home my mom will go spare i promised id look after her Kenny panicked

Calm down dude Karens fine she's gone off with the girls they wanted to get their own stuff you know women's stuff and Bebe was talking about make up Stan said patting his freind on thr back

Oh okay as long as Karens okay that's all that matters and Wendy and Bebe will watch out for her Kenny smilled and happy that his sister was safe he went back to daydreaming about his blonde angel who loved art whist the boys around him were arguing over wanting candy and cookies and Kyle screaming NO junk food

Else where the girls were all standing next to each other and admiring some cute earrings hair accessories and make up and other cute things

Ohh I love that pink glitz nail polish omg it's so cute and those little pink Barrets Karen said picking up the nail polish

Mmmm yeah pink is nice I do like that baby pink shade but I like red more now I think red means a woman with attitude that means buisness pink is adorable oh don't get me wrong hon but it's more for girls Bebe said looking at a bright red colour of polish

Oh I like pink too I think pinks for anyone but lilics pretty too laughed Wendy lookingbat somempale lilic nail polish she liked

Youd suit red it go lovely with your black hair Wendy and red goes with anything Bebe suits it too Karen said

Oh thanks sweety both girls said smilling as they carried on looking at nail polishes wondering what one to buy

Hey Kyle can Tweek and I have thise Large tin of cookies ppppllleewaaasssee begged Butters as he and Tweek carried a large xmassy looking tin of cookies over to the Cart

Oh those look awesome smilled Kenny eyeing up the cookies and drooling a bit

No how many times have I told you guys no junk food now were eating healthy so put them back and that chocolate bar too you sneaked into the cart Kenny said Kyle pushing a bar of chocolate back into Kennys hand Ignoring his pouting face

No Kenny it's not going to work get it back and hold on a second that's a Xmas tin the Xmas stock must be in early it's still the summer and way too early for Xmas things Kyle said shocked having a look at the tin that indeed had a Xmas designe on the tin and best before date was for NEXT SUMMER

Well on our house they wouldn't even last to Xmas Shelly and her greedy boyfreind would have them all eaten within the week Those two always pig out when watching DVDS Stan said laughing

Yeah and they wouldn't even last one day in fatass house he'd have them eaten within the hour laughed Kyle making Stan laugh glancing at Cartman who was raging in anger because he couldn't get his ushal Cheesy poofs Kyle was firm on that

Anyway put those cookies back I have some nice fruit in here thise is a junk food free holiday you can eat all the crap you want when you go home but not here when I'm responsible for you Kyle said firmly

Kyle Kyle can I please have thise then said Butters running up to the cart again clutching a squeaky yellow bath duck he'd picked up in the baby department

What is it if it's junk food NO Kyle said firmly

No a new MR Ducky it's only 10 dollers I'll pay for him myself said Butters squeezing the duck to make it squeak

Oh all right but you carry it and go through checkout a head of me least a Rubber duck isn't junk food sighed Kyle at a happy Butters who stood on front of Kyles cart to get served first and not hearing the giggles from Kenny and him muttering he's Quackers

Soon the shopping was done and everyone met up with each other and the girls had filled their basket with their things nail polish some make up toiletries also some hair accessories and Karen bought the cute earrings she liked as she'd got her ears pierced for her birthday back in April and was now collecting cute earrings so all the girls were happy and everyone then left the supermarket to look around the other stores and Kyle had got his way the shopping was junk food free but Cartman was still complaining not that he didn't get his cheesy poofs he'd get them when Kyle wasent around but he was moaning at something else now and driving Kyle mad

Aww come on these bags are so damn heavy to carry can't we just call a taxie or something it will be a lot easer I'm tierd moaned Cartman making Kyle roll his eyes and sigh trying to keep calm at the other boy before he did something he could be arrested for

Cartman will you just shut the fuck up another bloody whine out of you fattass and I will dump you in that damn sea and bloody drown you NO were not getting a taxie the bags arnt that heavy I have 4 very heavy bags here and anyway your eating the food and using what is in these bags so for that you will help carry these bags stop being so damn lazy no wonder your so fat your unfit and look even the girls and little Karen are helping out with carring bags so stop whining like a spoilt brat I'm telling you thise fatass thise will be the last ever holiday you come on with us that's for shure Kyle said angrily

Fine by me Jew boy snapped back Cartman glaring at the redhead

.Kyle and Cartman still had that love hate relationship with each other one day they could be the best of freinds and chatting away to each other without name calling or insults if they were super best freinds. But the next day they could be fighting and almost killing each other it drove the others mad really but they'd got used to it now as the pair had been like that since early child hood and by the looks of it things would never change but it drove Stan crazy today

Oh will you pair just shut up and give it a rest Stan yelled now expecting the fatass and obesity lecture and the Jew and Hococaust jokes from both boys that always followed in these arguments but amazingly they never came as Karen had wanderd off again to look at something

Ohhh wow look at that store over their looks awesome said Karen spotting a thrift store and wanderd off to look in the window

Karen hold on.a moment where you going stay with the groupe in case you get lost yelled Kyle looking over as Karen had ran over to look at the store

Oh leave her be Kyle she's fine I think she's spotted that dolls house in the store window you can see her from here so she won't get lost said Kenny smilling at his sister and wanderd over to her

Hey sis what you looking at here asked Kenny glancing in the store window

Ohh thise awesome dolls house look Kenny isn't it beautiful oh I always wanted one of them when I was little but the family couldn't afford one back then but they couldn't aford a lot of things pepole take for granted said Karen sadly as she moved her bangs out of her eyes and Kenny put his arm around her gently rubbing her back

Yeah I know Karen if dad and mom hadent waisted all that money on drink and drugs you could have had a bigger dolls house than that Kenny sighed wishing he and Karen plus Kevin had a better childhood

Bit to old for dolls houses arnt you are you shure your 14 not 4 sneered Cartman making fun of Karen and pissing Kenny off he hated pepole making fun of his sister but before Kenny could respond Kyle spoke first

Look fucking shut it fatass why do you play with dolls houses. And anyway a lot of adults have dolls houses 3 of my moms friends have dolls houses so leave Karen alone yelled Kyle

Yeah and we still have our dolls houses Bebe and Wendy said

I still have some of my old dolls and that baby doll that we used in the school Nativaty play. When we were little kids Wendy said

Yeah I still have some of my dolls and all my teddies too Bebe said

See fatass I'm not too old bet you want the dolls house heard you used to have dolls tea parties cos no one would go to your house to play with you yelled Karen whist sticking out her tounge and making Kenny laugh

Kenny can we please go inside and have a look begged Karen giving her brother puppy dog eyes as he turned to look at Kyle

Yeah Shure why not and iv never been in a thrift store before should be very interesting Kyle said as they all went inside to look at the stuff for sale

Er excuse me miss but how much is it for the dolls house my little sister has taken a liking to it Kenny said looking over at Karen who was looking at the large dolls house

Oh now that one is in the prize draw that will be drawn in 10 days The woman said in a very snooty posh voice. That gave Kenny the feeling that she thought she was way better than him or his friends

Oh dear I say little girl now please do not touch that dolls house and I will have to ask you to stay out of the window that is our prize draw window and the prizes are worth a lot of money we can't have anything being damaged the woman said

Im not touching anything just looking Karen said as everyone glanced at her

Yes but please do not touch the prizes the woman said snootily so in the end Karen went to look at something else

Now the tickets I am afraid they are rather expensive they are 5 dollers now the dolls house lights up and their is a few bags of funitute and a little family with it and also as you can see we do have some rather lovely prizes now can you aford them young man the woman said glancing at Kenny

Cool okay I will take one as they say in it to win it Kenny said grinning but really he didn't expect to win with only one ticket and they might have rigged the draw so it goto one of their relatives

Kenny glanced over at his sister looking at some pretty clothes and accessories where she seen 2 more pairs of cute earrings it was thanks to Kenny really that she got her ears pierced Kenny took care of her spending his money on her so now Karen looked much better now than she did as a young child and today she was looking lovely and also had joined Wendy and Bebe looking at cute purses

Omg oh look at that baby pink glitz one oh that would so go with my new top I bought at the mall for comming here and my pink heels too that I bought on the same day said Wendy

Oh that is adorable omg Wendy look a red leather purse with a mirror inside and a tiny coin purse with it omg it's only 5 dollers I'm so having that and look at thise adorable red glitzy top that go with my tight white pants and red shoes and with my new red nail polish I'll knock the guys dead omg thise store is so awesome I'm going to start going to thrift stores a lot more Kennys right I love them Bebe squealed making Kyle turn around a bit he was with Stan by the books

Hey kyle look what iv found the hard to find Terrance and Philip they realised when the first came popular and omg an old Terrance and Phillip annule too only 2 dollers each Stan grinned

Oh cool I have those books I have all their books and all their annals and I got behind the blow their latest book and Terrance solo book when they split up but that was more of a book attacking Phillip Kyle said

Yeah I have that one too omg didn't know Phillip had hair plugs Stan laughed

Yeah he had a hair transplant just before they split Phillip was loosing has hair on top a bit but you got to remeber they were in their 50s then their not that young Kyle laughed

Yeah thats true but their still really good Stan laughed as he went over to pay for his books but Cartman had another go at pissing off Kyle again he'd found a book about the Jews and the holocaust and was taunting Kyle with it but still keeping calm and avoid a fight Kyle grabbed the book and put it out Cartmans reach as Kyle was a bit taller than him but accidently knocked another book down that was a small black book that looked very very old much older than any of them and it was about something called the dark lord and the elders something he'd heard Kenny talk about once

Kenny have you got a sec come and look at thise Kyle called to Kenny who was looking at some t shirts he'd liked

Yeah what's up curly asked Kenny using Kyles nickname he'd given him because of his Afro like curls

Twke a look at thise found it ontop of the book case fattass was being a pain with a book on the holocaust so I grabbed it off him and put it out of his reach and knocked thise over what do you think ken asked Kyle handing the blond the book

Omg do you know what thise is about fuck sake dude Kenny whisperd flicking through the book

No looks old though Kyle added

It is it's about that cult my parents were in and that I'm linked to Kenny whisperd but WTF is that doing here said Kenny going to shove the book down his pants but Kyle stopped him and grabbed the book

Fuck sake dude that's sick stealing from a thrift store maybe someone handed it in not knowing what it was part as a job lot Kyle said

Dont know if I'm thinking right thise book is hundreds of years old and it's fucking evil but it's fascinating too Kenny said

Well buy it can't be that expensive Stan got a rare Terrance and Phillip book for 2 dollers so won't be expensive I'd imagin but it's better than bloody stealing the thing Kyle said

Oh okay I'll buy it gimme it here said Kenny pulling out some money and taking the book and going to the desk followed by Kyle

Er how much for thise book said Kenny have no idea what it's about looks a good horror story he added as a look of panic entered the woman's face

Oh erm how did that get their I'm afraid that isn't for sale that is a very old book and valuble it must have been put out by mistake she said taking the book

Oh okay then said Kenny sighing a bit disappointed

Never mind dude let's get something else Kyle said as Kenny went over to the t shirts again before looking at the consol games

Hey I seen it first get off yelled Bebe as she tugged at a bright sparkly purple top that Wendy had hold off too and both girls started arguing But then Wendy noticed a prettier top so she let Bebe have the purple one and grabbed that one instead leaving Bebe whinning hey I want that and Wendy shouting Nuuh you don't like baby pink so I having thise

Urgh who's smart idea was it to agree to come in here in the first place at thise rate we will be here all damn day now Kyle moaned sighing

Oh leave them their enjoying themselfs laughed Stan then he nudged Kyle in the arm

Hey look over their dude At little Karen mccoemick not so shure she's so sweet and shy now Stan said laughing looking at Karen who watched Cartman whist she paid for her things and was given a carrier bag and she glanced at Cartman look through a rail of clothes muttering fuck sake too small

Hey dont think they do circus tents in here Cartman Karen laughed

Why you little poor piece of crap Cartman started angrily bit got cut off

Hey got a problem their fatass said Kenny defending his sister

Er no I'm fine just fine Kinny Cartman sad

Well then good but leave Karen alone understood or you'll land into next year by the time I kicked you fatass Kenny said putting his arm around Karen in a protecting way

Yeah me too I'm not the timid quiet little kid I used to be ill kick your fucking fat ass right into that sea once Kennys finished with you Karen threatend as Kenny led her away

Wow did you see that looks like Karens grown up I guess laughed Stan

Yeah and she shure does take after Kenny yep she's grown up a lot thise could get really interesting I think laughed Kyle looking over. at Karen who was looking at the things she bought and showing them to Kenny who admired them and was happy that Karen was happy

Soon everyone left the store and looked around the rest of the town and Kyle nearly had a massive heart attack he'd lost Tweek but luckily he was spotted in a coffee shop by Butters so after a lecture off Kyle everyone headed home but fatass Cartman wasent happy

Why can't we have taken a taxi thise is heavy and your just a tight greedy Jew not spending money on a taxie whinnied Carman

Oh for fuck sake shutup fatass the bags arnt that heavy so stop whinning Stan said as they all walked along the road chatting then suddenly Kenny gasped a little as their passing him was his angel with her friends the 2 other girls the spiky haired boys and the silver haired boy

Kenny stopped a bit and smilled at her and she shyly smilled back and gave a little wave but the blond spiky haired boy glared at Kenny and suddenly put his arm around the blonde girls thin shoulders pulling her closer to him if to say she's mine

Ooohhh Kenny has a girlfreind he's in looooovvvvveeee kissy kissy taunted Cartman

Shut it fatass I am not she's cute that's all anyway that's probely her boyfreind that blond guy Kenny sighed glancing back at the pretty blonde with the rest of her group as the vanished into the supermarket and the silver haired boy giving orders like Kyle did so he was the leader of their group and also he called one of the boys names saying Sora get back here will you we vowed to stay together we can't have anyone getting lost and remeber NO JUNK FOOD the boy said firmly making Kenny laugh a bit as he reminded him of Kyle and their group a bit

Still thinking about that girl then Ken said Stan smilling

Yeah she's so cute Kenny sighed

She is but hope she dosent turn out like the last chicks you have dated in the past dude they were trouble Stan said

Na she seems really classy and really nice I like her a lot Kenny smilled

Huh bet she's still a virgan and Kenny will get her laid and maybe knocked up Cartman taunted

Oh for fucks sake you fat sick bastard shut the fuck up Christ Cartman not in front of my sister said Kenny shocked an blushing

But he did wonderd if that was true if she was pure she certainly looked it she seemed so sweet and childlike but she was their age for shure she was developed also he so wonderd what her name was she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen he thought and was soon lost in thought

FUCK KENNY WATCH OUT screamed Stan and Kyle together as a car whizzed by missing the blond by inches

Fuck it dude you were nearly killed and you know if you were to die you'd just wake up back home and I'm not going all the way back to collect you again you need to just stay their look you need to be more carful Ken Kyle said

Sorry I just wasent thinking Kenny said

I noticed that I bet you were too busy thinking about that girl again more than your road sence Kyle said but kenny didn't awnser as he knew what they said was true he couldn't stop thinking about that lovely girl but if Kenny knew what was happaning that blonde girl or even Cartman would be the lest of his worries

Meanwhile back at the thrift store the snooty woman was on the phone talking to someone and the store was now closed

Yes it's him I'm 100 percent shure the chosen one to be the elder he's been given the name of Kenny and if I'm right he'll soon be 16 the age when his true powers will come out the woman said then paused for a few moments no i didnt see any marks on his body yes I know it will be on his back but he had a t shirt on but the red mark will come out and will be like a birthmark that will be his true birth so we have to get him before that and prepare him for the ceromony yes i know now he's tall thin and has scruffy pale blond hair almost white blond to his coller bright blue eyes he has a sister but looks nothing like her shes plain and not importent also he found the ancient book I think he knows about what he is and who we are but he dosent know what great powers he will soon have but getting him away from his freinds and family will be very hard hes very close to his sister but if the worst came to the worst we will have to kill them but that boy is our property 15 an a half long years we have waited for thise and we have found him and he was in my store touching my stock too yes it is a great honner too that i know but he dosent know how special he is or what mighty powers he has yet the woman but we must not anger him he could bring about Amagedon and destroy every living thing on thise planet the woman added if scared

Thats that chappy done ooh a Clif hanger lol more coming soon


	8. Chapter 8

Soon everyone arrived home with the shopping and started putting it away even though Kenny was still day dreaming about his Angel and Kyle yelled at him a couple of times that you don't put cerial in the fridge making the others laugh and when Kenny put milk in the ladder Kyle almost lost it as it belongs in the fridge and cerial belongs in ladder (a small closet for food also known as a pantry what we call it in UK )

As everyone carried on tidying up and putting things away Tweek went upstairs to the bathroom When he thought he heard a funny scratching and scurrying in the top floor and he totally freaked out screaming

Oh sweet Jeezus thise house is haunted oh God too much pressure take me home I'm gonna die Tweek screamed shaking

Hey what's up fellow you look pure white asked Butters as he was the first to see the twitchy blond boy and was followed by the others

G g ghosts th th th their. U upstairs omg I'm so scared sweet Jeezus take me home Kyle Tweek said shaking

Huh oh he'll now what's going on. Who scared Tweek Kenny I'll murder you if you been winding him up Kyle yelled looking at Kenny who was also a known prankster

Me iv not been near him I was in the kitchen said Kenny looking a little mad as he followed Kyle into the hallway

I I heard n noises oh sweet Jeezus I'm so scared Tweek said twitching like mad

Look dude calm down will you I promise their is nothing upstairs maybe a few spiders but no ghosts I promise you Kyle said trying to calm the boy down and grabbed both his arms

Stan what does Craig do to calm Tweek down he's thr only guy that can do it

Kisses him and makes out with him joked Kenny earning a swat on the head by Bebe

Kenny that's discusting Tweek and Craig arnt gay said Bebe

Wanna bet they are iv seen them at it in the toilets Craig's hand down Tweeks pants and Tweeks hand up Craig's chest and at it like rabbits Kenny sniggered

Kenny stop it will you snapped Kyle ignoring the perverted blond laughing but Tweek was still freaking out not even hearing what Kenny had said

Look okay I'll prove theirs nothing up in the attic we will all go up as a group but Karen you stay down here why not put the rest of the shopping but its just some stuff for the fridge Kyle said still looking at a shaking Tweek

Nope im coming up too takes a lot to scare me Karen said firmly

Its true nothing scares her now shes a little tough girl laughed Kenny patting Karens back

Okay fine come then said Kyle

Er I'll just stay down here and you guys can tell me about it later Tweek said panicking

Nuhu dude Nope your coming with us too it's because of you were going up their so your coming up with us Kyle said as everyone headed for the stairs to take them up to the 3 rd floor

Well everything looks fine to me bit messy and dusty though as everyone looked in the rooms

Yeah I haven't been up here since I was a baby at one time every room in thise house was used but now it's abandond really Kyle said looking around

Up on the 3rd floor was another bathroom 2 large closets 3 more other bedrooms one was very large and filled with all kinds of stuff that looked over 100 years old

Thise room looks really interesting said Stan looking at some of the stuff

Th thise r room is scary it's where I heard the noise said Tweek scared and shaking

Tweek you've been watching too much. Scooby doo I think laughed Kyle. Look dude theirs nothing here

Wooooooo woooooo iiiimmmm ggggooonnnaaaa eeeeaaatttt yyyyoooouuuu Ttttwwwweeeeeeekkkk wooooo said a voice said and a shape came towards him in a white sheet and cobwebs making Tweek scream then a stream of fluid ran down Tweeks leg making a puddle at his feet

Ewwoo Tweeks pissed his pants yelled Butters and the so called ghost burst out laughing and the laugh sounded very familler

Kenny Mccormick screamed Kyle as the mischievous. Blond pulled off the sheet and dusted cobwebs off himself what's the name and fun is the game he giggled and winked

T Th that's n not f funny Tweek said shaking

Nice one Kinny sniggerd Cartman you made Tweek piss his pants

Well least he didt crap them like pete melman or Jenny Simons did that be a lot worse laughed Kenny

Look will you all stop acting like babies and stop mentioning what happend to those poor kids Kyle yelled and was about to give Kenny and Cartman a lecture when the loud scratching was heard again

Wasent me Kenny shrugged

Oh sweet Jeezus im outta here thise place is haunted for real Tweek said running out the room screaming

Tweek hold on wait come back Kyle yelled but the. Terrified blond was gone. running down the stairs 2 at a time

Sounds more like rats you have iv heard that noise before Kenny said

Rats ewwooo oh no gross oh God said Bebe and Wendy discusted by what they heard making Karen and Kenny laugh as they were used to rats as they had them too in their house

Kenny will adopt them he's used to rats their his pets taunted Cartman earning a glare off Kenny who was about to say something but Stan cut the pair off before Kenny spoke

Shhh you pair listen the creatures making a noise don't think it's rats Stan said

Pika Pika the creature mutterd

See that's not a rat as he went closer to the noise

Huh not rats then what the hell is it asked Kyle confused

Awww omg you guys come and look Stan laughed looking in side a large old box it's so cute he added confusing the others as Stan looked. in the box at a little baby creature that was bright yellow with black and brown on it too and red cheeks and it was sitting eating some berries

Omg what is that thing asked Kyle going over to the box and going to touch it but Stan grabbed Kyles wrist pulling back his hand

No don't touch it Kyle if you do you will get a eletric shock iv heard of these little creatures before their mega cute too and iv never seen one in real life only photos on the Internet and videos pepole posted on You tube it's called a Pikachu said Stan as he then spoke gently to the little creature

Hey their Pikachu. How did you get in here little guy huh you can't be indoors you belong in the forest Stan said smilling at Pikachu

Pika pika the creature said blinking and looking at Stan

Aww he looks so cute cooed Wendy hey Pikachu she added smilling also looking at the little animal

Yeah cute but deadly thise little rascal could easly kill us with an eletric shock if it wished too but he doesn't belong here somehow we need to get him outside but how said Stan

Where the hell did he come form. Okay he might look cute but I want it out of thise house theirs to be NO animals in thise house wild or tame pets we have to get it out said Kyle

Dunno how he got in here but he probelly came from the forest that's where they live. Their very rare in the States. Only a handful over here. Their most commonly found in the forests of Japan guess someone bright them over in the last few years they were just discoverd in Japan a few years ago too but it's believed they lived wild unseen. By humans for God knows. Hundreds of years maybe Stan said

Okay thanks for the history lesson but just get it out off here I'm not sharing thise house with that thing no matter how cute it is Kyle yelled

Pika the little creature said looking sad

Awww look you hurt it's feelings said Karen going in for a closer look

No get it out Kyle yelled

Easer said than done how will we get ride of it I don't wanna die. By eletric shock Butters said

Get Kinny to do it he dies all the time said Cartman pushing Kenny towards the box but yelped when Kenny punched him

Fuck you dude you do it fatass with your fat you won't feel an eletric shock and I don't wanna wake up back in bed back home I'm enjoying thise holiday so I ant gonna die Nuuh count me out dude said Kenny folding his arms and glaring at Cartman

Look you guys I don't fucking care who doses the job just get it fucking out okay yelled Kyle angrily

Well bad news is we will need to capture it now lure it into a cage of sorts and set it free but no one has to touch it it will need to go into the cage on its own accord and set the door to close itself Stan said

Pika pika said the little creature blinking and looking at everyone

Oh think your really cute little guy huh well my little yellow furry freind fraid you can't stay here your going outside like it or not Kyle said looking at the Pikachu that amazingly sniffed his hand and Kyle felt its soft fur on his hand

Er one big problem guys we don't have a carrier or a cage to put it in to take it outside Stan said

Oh Wendy and I seen one in that thrift store I think it was something like 10 dollers looked new too it was near the bric a Brac we could go back and get it if you want said Wendy smilling

Yeah that be great thank girls said Kyle as he let the Pikachu sniff his hand again

Look calm down will you Kyle we will get it out as soon as the girls get back with the pet carrier said Stan

Well they'd better hurry up I just want it out said Kyle glaring at the Pikachu agrly trying to avoid how cute it looked

Calm down we will as soon as the girls get back they shouldn't be long then we can. Lure it into the carrier take it outside and then set it free to where it came from and hopefully that will be the end of the matter Stan said so no worries Stan added then glanced at Tweek who stood in the doorway still shaking in fear and wearing clean pants

Oh look here's pissy pants taunted Cartman not gonna piss your pants are you the fat boy jeered

Shut it fatass leave him alone hey Tweek wanna come and see thise cute little guy who's making all the noise said Stan smilling

Yeah it might look bloody cute but if thise little asshole Electrocutes you to death you won't be saying its cute then look just get it outta here yelled Kyle pulling his hand away from the creature who made a little sound like aww and Kyle mutterd something whist running his hand through his hair

Wow calm down dude and I think he liked you he kinda looks sad now when you took your hand away but were onto it now okay said Stan as everyone desided to leave the room incase the little animal would get scared by everyone looking at it

Where are those damn girls bet their looking at all those clothes stores Kyle mutterd I should have sent a couple of the boys they wouldnt have taken so long he thought

Else where the thrift store was now reopen and the snooty woman still their

Oh hello again you are back then how may I help you she said

Yeah. Bebe said. Then glanced at Wendy look their it is let's get it she said pointing to the pet carrier

How much is it Miss asked Karen to the woman

Oh the pet carrier that's 7 dollers have you got a pet she asked

No a wild animals got into the house we need to set it free Lyles going crazy becouse of it okay we will take it Wendy said putting the carrier on the counter then getting the money

Oh who's the blond boy that was with you earler today the woman suddenly said

Huh which one their was 3 blond boys with us today Wendy said confused wondering why she'd ask that

The boy with longish hair and the t shirt with the 2 men on it the woman said

Kenny that's my brother his t shirt was Terrance and Phillip his favrioute tv show Karen said

Oh i see is that his name er I heard him talk about Ironman and the Adventures to the blonde one with the southern accent she added

Butters he's our friend Wendy said

Oh I see tell Kenny that er I have some ironman stuff here he may like if he wants to come and see it the woman said

Er shure Bebe said growing a little suspiciouse of the woman

Er thanks we will tell Kenny he's back at the house but we have to get back ourselfs Kyle will be waiting for thise erm maybe catch you again. Wendy said taking the carrier and pushing Bebe and Karen out the door

Shes creepy why does she want Kenny for is she what they call a cougar old women going after young guys asked Karen making a face

Dunno she looks old enough to be Kennys mom. Bebe said as the girls headed back

Back at the shop the woman was joined by a man wearing black who was in the back shop

So Kenny is the human name they gave the chosen one the man said

Yes it appears so those girls are his freinds the younger girl is his human sister we didn't expect the chosen one to have siblings the woman said

Well if he was placed with a human family their was a chance it happen and the elders said the humans had a son before chosen one was born so having 2 children maybe a comfort when we take the chosen one help ease the blow the man said

Yes hopefully he will become curiouse of the ironman things and will come here to look at them it was a good job I over heard him say to the other boy he liked the Adventures and Ironman we can use that as a trap to lure him here then we will lock him in the store and tell him of his true self and his destiny that be better than kiddnapping him and harming his sister and freinds the woman said

Yes it will need to be done soon before he becomes the age he should be with the elders just now being taught and prepared and made aware of his powers and I wouldn't be surprised if the rebirth mark will have appeard on his back that would appear a year before he became of age poor child may not know of what great powers he has but I'm shure he's aware of his gift of defying death the man said

He is even his freinds joked I seen from inside the store how he almost got hit by a car but the redhead boy a Jew I beleive even joked about it saying if he died he could stay at home he wasn't going all the way back to get him the. Woman said

Hmmm I wonder If the boy still lives in that redneck town his chosen parents come from the man said

I don't know our care but we have to get the boy before he leaves that's all that matters the woman said

Yes hopefully your ironman trick will work the man said giving an evil smile

Else where the girls had returned to the house with the carrier but in all the excitement of trying to catch the Pikachu forgot to tell Kenny about the woman wanting to see him

It took all day to catch the Pikachu Kyle filled the carrier with fruit and berries but in the end it worked and the little animal was so stuffed with food it fell asleep so Stan and Kyle gently took the carrier outside and left it their so it leave in its own time but the wild chase left everyone tierd really as they had to chase the Pikachu down stairs and Tweek fainted and peed his pants again much to Cartmans laughter So later after dinner Kyle suggested an early night as they had a lot on the next day

A lot later that night when everyone was in bed Kyle woke suddenly with a start when he felt something get into bed with him or someone

Huh WTF dude Stan what the hell are you playing at asked Kyle shocked as he felt Stan snuggle in next to him

Shhh you'll wake Kenny said Stan looking over at the sleeping blond gently snoring but I'm cold heat me up Stan said snuggling under Kyles quilt and next to the other boys warm body

Stan it's the middle of July and a sweltering night said akyle shocked as he felt Stan play with his soft curls

God Kyle I love your curls their so beautiful and soft said Stan fingering a curl and making Kyle feel awkward

Er thanks your hair is really nice too and silky mine is just a wild mop with a mind of its own that hates being combed Kyle laughed softly

Maybe but a sexy wild mop though Stan whisperd and kissed Kyles cheek whist still playing with his hair

Kyle was a little shocked but didn't resist and returned the kiss but thise time got Stan on the lips

Stan I always thought you were straight and in love with Wendy Kyle said. Between kisses

Nope I'm Bi Kyle oh shure I love Wendy with all my heart she's the most beautiful girl who walk thise planet I love her so much but God Kyle your so sexy and beautiful too and I want you Stan said kissing Kyles chest and sucking his nipples bitting them a little as Kyle winced

Kyle paused and went quiet as he stroked Stans soft hair that was like black silk then give a little shudder I delight as Stan was now playing with his hardend cock and touching his pubes with his tounge licking it caressing it and giving Kyle a male orgassam

Oh God I feel so much better panted Kyle I thought I was the only one with thise feelings the redhead said happly and kissed Stans head and then Stan moved up kissing Kyles mouth exploring it and tasting the inside of Kyles mouth with his own tounge

Wow wait up a sec are you Bi too asked Stan half smilling

Yeah I thought you knew omg Stan iv had a thing for you for years now maybe since I first met you in preschool but was too young to know really I always thought I was different from the other guys and iv longed after you Stan I wanted thise for so so long oh God Stan. I wanna rape youn explore you be with you Kyle said gasping

Kyle it wouldn't be rape because I want it but theirs a huge problem the others we can't do it here we will need to be alone to do it it's far to risky Stan said looking over at Kenny who moaned and rolled onto his side now facing them then kicked the covers of his bed but he remained alseep

Aww crap if he wakes up he will rip on us for ever and tell fatass for shure Christ dude akenny is the straightest guy on the planet wel will need to do it another time when no one is around Stan said quickly kissing Kyle on the mouth again before getting up out of Kyles bed and. running over to his own and just in time as Kenny hit his hand on the head board waking himself up

You okay their dude asked Stan looking at the blond as he sat up and rubbed his hand

Yeah I'm fine dude just dreaming I guess Kenny said bending down and grabbing his quilt and covering. Himself up again

Bet you were dreaming of that girl again Kyle laughed

Er yeah I was Kenny smilled as he laid down moving his bangs out his eyes

Thought so you have it bad and you haven't even spoken to her yet oh boy laughed Kyle smilling

Well I will soon oh god she's ao beautiful but that blond guy she was with bet that's her damn boyfreind fucking asshole. Who ever he is Kenny sighed then went quiet

Well maybe he's been dating her for a long time and senced that your after her Stan said I' the same if someone did that with my Wendy Stan said glancing over at Kyle

Yrah well what ever it's zzzzz time night you guys Kenny said. Snuggling under his quilt so all that was seen was. his messy blond hair peeking out

Night Ken sweet dreams Kyle mutterd as he lay down his self

Night Kenny said Stan doing the Same and him and Kyle dreamt they were making out again

Me: night boys well that's that chappy done wow more dark drama and a bit of Yaoie and light humour too lol Pikachu sniffing Kyles hand cute hell be back in it later and now more pepole are after poor Kenny omg lock poor Kenny for his own safety but stay tuned for more that's coming soon


	9. Chapter 9

Everyone was all up bright and early next day and as Kenny never mentioned anything Stan and Kyle took it he didn't hear their sex romp so nothing was said. Even though Stan groped Kyles backside a few times saying fuck Kyle you have one sexy ass and Kyle would whisper the same but with others around they had to fight their feelings for each other and that would be. Very hard so that day ever one desided to have a nice day at the beach as they had no other plans on that day

The girls had desided to sunbath so they were all dressed in bikini tops and tiny shorts and Karen had a bikini on she'd bought before she come in the mall and the boys had trunks on and t shirts over them they'd remove later

Right then have we got everything here a couple of blankets to sit on food drinks beach toys towels suncream Sunglasses umberellas stuff to read Kyle said doing a cheack list

Yep and us girls have our Kindles and Karen has an old paper book Bebe said

Yeah I don't mind does the same job though Karen said

I will get you a Kindle for Xmas so don't worry sis said Kenny giving Karen a quick hug

Thanks Ken your awesome Karen smilled

Okay well everyone's ready lets go and have some fun then Kyle said and please make shure you got everything I, not trekking all the way back up the path to fetch some thing that's been left behind now double cheack okay Kyle said

Were fine Kyle smilled Bebe let's just go I want to get an awesome tan she said

Again as everyone headed out and down the path to the beach it looked deserted and no signe of their neighbours. They could make out pepole far away in the distance playing they'd be on the busy side of the beach no doubt but Kyle liked the quiet side

Soon everyone reached the beach and the girls spread out the blankets and Bebe put up the umbrellas at the back and some pillows to rest their heads on and then Wendy and Karen started unpacking everything and settled down

God. cheack out the girls you think they were coming to live on the beach with the amount of stuff they bring they have everything here but the kitchen sink their said Kenny

Their girls girls do that Stan laughed as he took off his shirt and went to sit by Kyle

Soon all the boys took off their shirts and Stan enjoyed helping Kyle rub sun. Cream onto his back whist Butters helped Tweek and the girls helped each other but. Cartman insisted he was fine and didn't need suncream he didn't burn and Kenny was way too lazy as he ran off to play in the sea and doing handstands so all that was seen was his legs above the water

Stan enjoyed every second of rubbing the cream into Kyles back and admired his beautiful toned body Kyle was thin but not skinny he was pretty fit tall and slender and had. Beautiful flawless skin like ivory and soft as a baby's he did have a large scar on his back from where he had his kidney transplant Sugery but the scar had healed well and had faded a good bit but that transplant saved his life and without it Kyle would have died so the scar was a tiny price to pay

Noticing that no one was really around Stan started kissing Kyles back and his curls but he knew he better not make a noise as the others were near by then Kyle turned round and pushed Stan over sitting on him and kissing him wildly and put his hand down his trunks

Oh God Stan I so want to take you now the redhead said grabbing Stans hardend cock arousing the other boy more

I want you too Kyle more than anything but we can't not just now Kyle oh fuck it we will have to wait and I hate it Stan said grabbing Kyle for another kiss but hearing voices the boys had to pull apart

We will continue thise later alone maybe sneak up to the top floor they won't go up their it will be our own little secret place said Kyle making Stan smile

I look foward to it Stan said Kissing Kyles nose and smilling at the other boy as he carried on rubbing cream into his back

You guys coming to play said Butters suddenly appearing carring a beach ball. and smilling

Yeah in a moment Butters you run along and play. Well join you soon Kyle smilled winking at Stan in a cute way

Soon game of of beach soccer was underway with the boys laughing and shouting and Karen got fed up with reading and desided to be referee so she was running around. The beach too whistling as she didn't have a real whistle she used 2 fingers in her mouth and that was pretty loud

Also not far away was Bebe sitting on the blanket painting her toe nails red with her new nail polish and Wendy who'd painted hers a nice shade of pale lilic earler that day was now relaxing reading her kindle and enjoying the warm sun on her back and also for the first time since the prom shed tied her hair up again and Stans straight feelings came out seeing her beautiful neck he wanted to kiss poor Stan felt so confused he loved Kyle but had feelings for Wendy too and she looked stunning lying their on the blanket

Just then another ball suddenly appeard rolling along the beach and a voice yelling Riku get the ball will you it's gone into our neighbours side of the beach. The voice yelled and then the tall guy with short silver hair appeard chasing the ball

Hey guys I'm really sorry to bother you. Interrupt Your game but can we have our ball back it's the yellow ball with the face on it the teen yelled running up the beach

Shure it's over their near the girls Stan yelled pointing to the other boys. ball and smilling

Thanks I'm really sorry about thise my dumb friend Sora kicked it too hard and it rolled over here I told him not too as thise part was privet and we didn't know who was over here the boy said

Just us Kyle smilled coming over

So theirs other pepole here too with you oh I'm Kyle by the way thise is Stan here said Kyle patting Stans shoulder and he smilled

Also the 3 blonds are Butters Tweek and thats Kenny in the sea showing off and the fat boys carman and the girls are Wendy Bebe the blonde and Karen with the pony tail she's Kennys. Younger sister said Kyle shaking Rikus hand

Hi pleased to meet you I'm Riku I'm hear with my friends Sora Roxas and the girls in our group are Kairi Namine and Xion their just further along up the beach Riku said So are you guys staying here then Riku asked smilling

Yeah the house at the top of the hill their it really belongs to my parents friends they lent me it for a couple of weeks for a summer vacation. For me and my friends before we go back to school Kyle said so what about you guys then Kyle added

Were here on vacation too for. A couple of weeks we stay along the beach the house is my moms freind too Riku said

Hi excuse me but iv seen you guys in town you have a young blonde girl with you that wears a white sundress pretty girl she is Kenny said coming over making Kyle roll his eyes and Stan giggle a bit

Er yeah oh that will be Namine she's further along the beach just now with the others I think she's drawing or something not shure Riku said

Oh she's an artist then asked Kenny

Yeah she is she loves drawing and painting Riku said smilling at Kenny

so you guys are staying nearby then asked Kyle

Yeah so I guess we're neighbours Riku said smilling

Just then a brown spiky haired boy appeard yelling Riku have you got. Yourself lost then he paused looking at the others

Oh hi their didn't know you had company he said looking at Riku

Yeah we do Sora thise is our neighbours who we share the beach with their here for the next 2 weeks said Riku introducing everyone

Hi guys pleased to meet you so were are you all from then asked Sora smilling

south park Colorado Stan said smilling

Oh cool iv heard of Colorado but not South park we're from Destiny Islands thise vacation was really Rikus idea he said we need a break Sora smilled

Cool a bit like us then thise was Kyles idea for thise break said Stan

Er don't mind me asking how come you guys have unusual names asked Stan

Er I dunno really but Butters and Tweek are unusual names too Riku added

Oh Butters is a nickname My real names Leopold but iv been called Butters all my life I'm used to it now I think it's cute and as for Tweek I don't know how his name came up Butters added

Thats cool so what do you think of thise place we come here a lot. Our little escape Riku smilled

I like it iv been here a few times too when I was much younger with my family I really liked it said Kyle

Mmm our first time yeah it's cool hope to come back one day smilled Stan as voices in the distance was heard yelling Riiiiikkkkuuuu sssooorrraaaa

Er sorry guys we need to get back the others will be wondering where we are but it was really nice meeting You guys maybe we will see you all again and we can go for lunch or something Riku smilled as he and Sora headed off

Yeah that be awesome Stan called waving

Riku tell Namine that her neighbour Kenny says hi Kenny yelled waving

Er okay will do Kenny Riku laughed waving back as he and Sora got their ball and ran along the beach back to the others

Wow her name is Namine bit unusual but beautiful really suits her sighed Kenny lying down on the warm sand and imaging them meeting

Kenny imagend them sitting together on the beach by themselfs her drawing him the soft sea breeze blowing through her white blonde hair and her delicate hands drawing in the sketch book and her beautiful heavenly voice saying you have such a cute smile Kenny then he would come over and kiss her and then making out on the sand Kenny so wanted Namine really badly but that blond spiky haired boy stood in his way

Oh god I so want her for myself she's like an angel. So pure I'd treat her ever so gently and not try anything unless she'd want it I'd respect her she's far better than the others iv dated in the past Kenny thought dreaming. A bit

Kenny ended up falling alseep and know one really noticed him till he started snoring softly and he looked red too

Kenny wake up dude your all sunburned Stan said gently touching Kennys head and gently tugging on his hair also the noise of someone else crying was heard

Urgh oh god sorry ooowww yelled Kenny in pain looking at his lobster red arms and his back was bright red too and he'd got some on his front from earler ooowww it hurts he moaned standing up

Youve had too much sun come on dude I'll take you back to the house also what's that dark red mark on your back looks like a allergy reaction as I know you don't have a birthmark Stan said looking at a dark reddish purple mark about a couple of inches big on Kennys back trying not to touch the boy as he was in pain

Huh oh dunno it apeard after my birthday dunno looks like a birthmark but it's not but I'm not botherd with it Kenny said

Also Cartman got burned badly too and Kyle was giving him a lecture about suncream and the dangers of the sun and skin cancer

What time is it asked Kenny looking at the girls. Who'd got a lovely tan and didn't burn

After 4pm we have been here all day and looking at you no more sun for you today said Wendy

God yeah my heads throbbing he said rubbing his forhead

You got sunstroke their Buddy your all red too said Butters who'd also got a nice tan and Tweek had taken a tan too

Yeah maybe I do have sunstroke Kenny mutterd looking at his arms then glanced at Cartman screaming and crying like a baby and he laughed a bit

Omg what happend to fatass was he stuck like a beached whale Kenny. Laughed looking at a crying Cartman who sobbed I want my maaaammmmm

Same as you Kenny sunstroke God what did I tel damn well tell you idiots Kyle yelled angrily

Er put some suncream on mutterd Kenny

Yeah put some damn suncream on look Kenny your so fair skinned and amazingly even Cartmans fair skinned so you burn easly you should know that Kenny with your very fair hair and blond lashes oh just get up to the house both of you I will deal with you both later now take a Luke warm shower that will take any pain out of it also I think we have some calamine lotion in the house god playing nurse maid too moaned Kyle as they all went back to the house and to deal with their 2 sunburned freinds

Well that's that chappy done more to come later and Kenny has a mark on his back that's not sunburn that looks like a birthmark ohhh stay tuned to see what happens and at last the 2 gangs have met yey so stay tuned for more

And a lukewarm shower does help cool sunburn iv done it takes the sting out


	10. Chapter 10

Ooowww Owww fuck it be gentle will you dude that bloody hurts Christ dude Kenny yelled wincing in pain as Kyle soothed Kennys red sunburned back with cooling calamine lotion.

well then I did tell you to put bloody cream on god sake look Kenny your normally a sensible guy bit crazy and a joker at times but you are sensible and I'd expect thise kind of thing from fattass he's stupid but not you you should know better Kyle said as Kenny whimperd a little in pain

Look I'm sorry Ken im being as gentle as I can you were lucky you didn't get cooked so yeah it's gonna sting but your just a bit pink not bright red so your gonna be okay bit sore for a day or two but you'll survive Kyle added

Its okay sighed Kenny so have you ever been sunburned before then asked Kenny looking at Kyles beautiful ivory skin that had a brownish tinge

Yes when I was little I got badly sunburned but I take care now in the sun and use suncream like you should look Ken you have lovely skin you don't want to ruin it said Kyle as he put more cream on Kennys back

Then Kyle noticed the reddish purple mark on his back and gently touched the mark felt slightly raised like a birthmark it was like a port wine stain on his back and was now just over 2 inches big it grown a tiny bit since earler that day thise puzzled Kyle he'd seen Kennys bare back lots of times and the never had any marks on him

Whats wrong Kyle asked Kenny feeling the other boys finger touch the mark

Ken how long have you had thise mark on your back it looks like a birthmark but you don't have any birthmarks Kyle said

Oh that mark I dunno it appeard after my birthday in March it's not painful or that mom took me to the doctors and that and it baffled them but it's harmless and not causing me pain so I'm not botherd really Kenny said reaching round to touch it and his fingers met Kyles and both boys went quiet for a bit doing nothing

Kenny remaind silent for a bit whist Kyle looked at the mark on Kennys back when suddenly Kenny to Kyles total shock turned round and kissed Kyle on the mouth

Kenny fuck sake dude What the hell are you doing your not gay Kyle said shocked

Kyle I can't fight thise feeling I have for you you might think I'm straight and a pervert lusting after that girl Namine and every female in South park and I'm a pervert with all the porn and getting banned out of Rasiens for harassing the girls. Okay that's one side of me yeah shure I still want that girl and if anyone touched my porn collection or sex dolls I'd fucking rip them apart but God the other side of me wants you Kyle oh god Kyle your so fucking damn hot I love you Kyle said Kenny and despite his sunburn Kenny pushed Kyle against the wall Kissing him and put his hand down Kyles shorts caressing his hardend cock

Kyle got very arroused by thise and loved Kennys touch he wanted Kenny too and kissed back and felt Kennys tounge in his mouth but Kyle felt real bad he was betraying his Stan so he pushed Kenny off pretending he was straight

Fuck sake Kenny are you sick get the fuck off me Christ dude I'm straight Kyle said grabbing Kennys hand and pulling it out of his trunks shocking the blond a little

Oh come on Kyle don't fucking lie iv seen the way you act around Stan you've been dying to get into his pants for years now but you pretend your straight that's how you date Rebecca and he dates Wendy its a cover up well maybe you do like girls both of you but your both bi like me Kenny said

W what no you have it wrong I'm not bi I'm straight said Kyle pretending to be shocked

Yeah and I'm straight as your hair Kenny said gently tugging one of Kyles tight curls oh and I heard you at it last night you thought I was sleeping well I faked it and seen the you two at it like rabbits don't worry your secrets safe with me said Kenny tapping the side of his nose. Looking at a stunned Kyle who was too shocked to speak

Oh and thanks for helping me with my sunburn it's not as sore now Kenny smilled leaving the bathroom to go down stairs leaving a shocked Kyle

Omg what the fuck just happend their Kenny is now trying to come on to me Kyle thought in shock oh God maybe all the guys are bi here oh shit I could end up in bed next to fucking Tweek or Butters or if I'm not careful next to fatass oh God shudderd Kyle in horror at the thought

Kyle desided not to say anything and Kenny was now acting normal helping get dinner ready but Kyle kept an eye on him not really trusting the horny blond who winked at him twice then licked his lips and waggled his tounge at him in a sexual way Kyle tutted trying to ignore him but Kenny sniggerd

But later Kyle got Stan alone as Kenny and the other boys were watching Terrance and Phillip on tv and the girls were watching a film on their iPads

what's up everything okay asked Stan looking concerned for his freind

I dunno it's Kenny Christ dude he came onto me in the bathroom when I was helping him with his sunburn and that god I thought he was straight with his love of porn and collection of sex dolls and chasing after that Namine girl and shure he was banned from Rasiens for harassing the girls Kyle said shocked

Christ dude so did I he's been into girls since first grade but coming on to you that's a new one Stan said stunned

Says he's bi he loves girls and his porn things yet he kissed me and gropped my cock and squeezed it Christ Stan I was so fucking shocked also I told him I was straight but he didn't beleive me says he seen us at it last. and he pretended to be alseep and spyed on us I think he's on to us Stan

Oh let him I don't care Stan said kissing Kyle again all I want is you Stan said between kisses

oh Stan we can't really what if someone comes in and catches us Kyle said as Stan pushed the redhead on the bed kissing him wildly

Oh their too busy downstairs with Terrance and Phillip theirs 4 episodes back to back so that buys us 2 hours then jack ass is on so another half hour and the girls arnt aloud in here without knocking first Stan said pulling off Kyles top then his pants before undressing himself

Kyle squealed a little as Stan licked his cock again and grabbed Stans hair oh fuck your good Stan he said I wish thise would never end he added

Mmm same here Christ your so perfect Kyle body like a Greek God you have Stan said between licking his cock

Of fuck dude I'm gonna cum Kyle gasped sorry Stan he said

Mmm no worries it tastes deliciouse said Stan licking it off then stared kissing his way up Kyles stomock chest and mouth and pushed his toung into Kyles mouth exploring it and Kyle was so aroused he left scratch makes on Stans back then the pair flipped over so Kyle was on top now and Kyle started licking Stans cock and caressing it doing the same to Stan as he did to him getting Stan arroused as he burried his hand in Kyles curls gently pulling at them normally Kyle would have yelped in pain at having his hair pulled so hard but just now he didn't mind it was pleashure and pain but as Kyle went to kiss Stan on the mouth they had to quickly pull apart as they heard fatass coming up the stairs still whinning due to his sunburn

Fuck dude it's fatass quickly get dressed don't want that fat shit finding out were at it bad enough with Kenny said Kyle panicking

Shh it's okay he's got his back to us I'll slip out and go to the bathroom you pretend your on your iPad or something say you've seen the Terrance and Phillip episodes before their reruns anyway Stan said slipping out unnoticed

Luckly Cartman didn't see Stan or Kyle till later down stairs and no more was said about anything and Kenny seemed to act straight again as he was reading a porn magazine

And 2 days later everyone was back I town again for a few things and they spotted their new freinds again and they seen Namine too and seeing her made Kenny act straight again

Wow dude theirs that Namine chic again omg she's so damn hot Kenny said wanting to go over and chat her up

Dude Ken leave it we haven't been introduced yet we need to wait for Sora and Riku that's only polite Kyle said pulling Kenny back

Well where are Riku and sora then asked Kenny making a face

I don't know maybe their in a store or something but be patient dude you'll meet her soon enough said Kyle as Kenny kept watching Namine

She was chatting to the redhead girl and holding a bag in her hand and showing the dark haired girl some pens shed just bought who was admiring them

Kenny was besotted by her and any feelings he had for Kyle sem to have vanished

Hes straight look at him Kyle whisperd he's raping that girl with his eyes Kyle whisperd making Stan nod

Yeah maybe he won't come onto you again and your cock is safe Stan whisperd laughing

Hope so Stan your the only one allowed in their the redhead laughed

Oh God where are Sora and Riku damn it I so want to meet Namine Kenny thought longingly watching her

Then suddenly the oppitunaty came up as Namine suddenly dropped a pack of colouring penciles and before she could pick them up Kenny pounced like a lion on its prey scooping the penciles up

Er excuse me miss you dropped your penciles Kennybsaid as the blonde girl turned round smillingn looking like an angel Kenny thought

Oh thank you she said in a soft whisper like voice and smilled at him

Er I'm Kenny or Ken said Kenny returning the smile

Oh hello Kenny I am Namine and thank you for returning my penciles she said smilling

Oh your welcome Namine er iv seen you around town with your friends I think you live nearby on the beach Kenny said

Hi Kenny yeah we live along the beach from you you guys must have the house on the hill im Kairi thise is Xion and that's Roxas the redhead said introducing her freinds

Er hi guys I'm Kenny and these are my friends Stan and Kyle the 2 boys over their Kyles the redhead and that's Cartman or fattass near them Kenny said laughing

Ay im not fat I'm just big boned that's all poor piece of crap Cartman mutterd

Oh ignore him he's like that all the time Kenny laughed also the two blonds over their is Butters and Tweek the twitchy one and the girls are Wendy the girl with black hair Bebe the blonde and that leaves Karen my young sister Kenny added

Oh cool hey guys said Kairi smilling but Namine stood shyly behind the redhead and the girl Xion seemed shy too

Er ao you like art then asked Kenny smilling at Namine

Oh yes I love art Namine said shyly looking at Kenny and he noticed she had the most amazingly beautiful blue eyes they were of the deepest blue he'd ever seen and unlike his she had long black eyelashes unlike his blond long eyelashes also she did look very painfully thin and she was tiny she didn't even come up to his shoulder and even Karen seemed taller and she was younger Namine was doll like and seemed child like and so innicont too

Yeah our Namines going to be a great artist one day she's the best artist iv ever seen Roxas said putting his arm around her pale thin shoulder

Thank you aromas she whisperd shyly and smilled blushing a little

So you guys live nearby then asked Roxas gently pushing Namine away from Kennynas if he didn't like the boy

No we come from a place called south park Colorado a quiet little town at times really Kyle said

Oh Colorado near Denvir iv heard of their said Kairi smilling

Yeah it is said Stan

Wheres Colorado whisperd Namine to Roxas who just shrugged

So have you heard of South park then asked Butters

No cant say I have but I have heard of Colorado and Denvir though said Kairi

Yeah Denvir is the main area lot bigger than our town Kyle said

Maybe one day you will all go said Stan smilling

Yes maybe who knows said Kairi

As every one chatted no one noticed a black car pull up and 2 men sit in the car watching Kenny through binocculars and taking photos

Thats the boy the chosen one damn why is he always with pepole in a group if he was alone we could just. Grab him the man said

It cause too much problems we were given instructions by the elders to kill others who intervened but im not that bad and we don't want to anger the chosen one when he gets his full powers as he could destroy us all the man said

Well its in his destiny to destroy earth and get it ready for his true father the dark lord and they would reign supreme so only the chosen one the dark lord the other elders and the followers would be the only pepole left in the new earth and those pepole over their would be destroyed the other man said

Yes it is true but we have to wait till the time is right before we take the chosen one the man said looking at Kenny who was blissfully unaware of what great evils lay ahead that would turn his world upside down

And that's where we will leave thise story for tonight dear readers as I'm going to watch South park on tv so more up soon. What will become of Kenny also hope you liked the little bit of Yaoi of you didn't what are you doing reading thise lol


	11. Chapter 11

Just then Riku appeared with Sora and both carring some groceries and they both smilled warmly at Kyle and his freinds

Hey their you guys how are you all oh see you met the rest of us Riku said smilling

Yeah we have thanks to Kenny said Stan smilling at his blond freind

Yeah well Namine dropped her colouring penciles so I picked them up for her said Kenny smilling

Yes thank you so very much again Kenny said Namine smilling at the boy making him blush a little

Wow Kenny did you and Cartman get sunburned you both look a bit red and sore said Sora

Er yeah we did I fell alseep and he was just playing around and being an asshole on the beach nothing new really laughed Kenny but it's not sore any more though he added smilling

Ay your the asshole poor boy Cartman yelled as Kenny flipped him off

Ignore him hell go away in the end the blond laughed

I told them both to put on suncream a few times as I know they'd burn due to their fair skin but they didn't listen to me well maybe they'll listen next time Kyle sighed

Oh I get that with them at times laughed Riku reminds me of Roxas here he got badly burned here the other day before you guys came but he's learned his lesson he's been putting on sun cream as if there's no tomorrow Riku laughed glancing at Roxas who pouted

Yeah they always learn after the incident laughed Kyle as Roxas Kenny and carman all pulled a face making the others laugh a bit

Hey why don't we team up and go for a coffee or something smilled Kairi

Coffee oh yes that sounds great lets go then said Tweek happly his green eyes lighting up making the others laugh

Er Kyle is your little blonde freind okay their he seems to be twitching a lot said Riku looking at Tweek who still twitched

Oh yeah he's fine he's got ADD and other problems he's been like that all his life you'll all get used to him we did he's a good guy really nice though laughed Kyle as everyone. All walked together in a big group

So Namine do you still go to school then asked Kenny as he walked near Namine trying to chat her up

Er no she said shyly

Cool so your home schooled then bit like Kyles girlfreind Rebecca Kenny added

Ken Rebecca isn't home schooled anymore shure in 5 th grade she joined our class you tried to hit on her on 5 different occasions Kyle sighed making Kenny laugh

Er don't remeber he lied smirking truth was he did remeber it but denied it making out it was her that hit on him

Namine looked at Kenny before awnsering. Er well I guess you could say that she awnserd shyly

Namine is self educated she is very clever she is too smart for any school Roxas cut in why what school do you goto Kenny he asked

Er I don't goto school any longer they kicked me out. Fucking assholes I was caught. Fighting swearing at the teachers I threw. a chair in class and stormed off and I skipped classes a few times and my grades fell I was kicked out before Xmas so missed the prom to wild for the school to handle but no big deal really i dont care but I help my da at the lochal scrapyard and we both make money their but also I'm on a youth training schem and I'm being paid welfare and getting trained so that's okay I guess so hopefully I'll get a job out of it one day so i can move out and get a place of my own Kenny said

You said you fight said Roxas now showing a little interest

Well yeah if I need to rivel gangs and that and defending Karen also iv fought with Cartman a few times Kenny said

Oh what weapon do you use I fight with a Keyblade along with Sors and Riku Roxas said

Keyblades never heard of them no I fight with my fists and feet old fashioned way I guess oh I once hit a boy with a chain and a pole one time in a gang fight but when I'm hanging out with Stan and Kyle I don't really fight I'm the laid back guy their the gang I hang out with at school and in town but at home I hang out with another gang I live in a very rough bad part of town and the kids run in gangs and I'm in one of those gangs so if a rivel one come into our turf we kick the fuck outta them Kenny smilled but most of the time I'm the laid back kinda guy bit of a joker too he added smirking

Turf what's that asked Roxas concussed

Our area where we live you don't know much about gang culture do you laughed Kenny so where are you all from then he added

Twilight town I'm from and the rest Destiny island we all live their now Namine Xion and I lived in a huge white castle for a while said Roxas who looked at Xion and Namine who shiverd a bit

Yes castle oblivion home of Orginisation 13 Namine said. Thinking back and a look of terror showed on her face

Had a bad experience their asked Kenny as Namine nodded

Yes but that was the past and the castle is gone now but please Kenny don't mention it Namine said glancing at Kenny who looked a little sad

Yeah shure promise I won't he smilled as they all walked on chatting

Soon everyone reached the coffee shop and all sat at different tables Which was a bit annoying as everyone had to keep turning round to talk to each other

Riku omg Riku oh wow it's been so long since I seen you oh wow you have changed so much too so grown up and so tall too a woman said coming over and hugging Riku

Oh hi their Sharon Yeah well it's only been 2 years really so yeah maybe iam a little taller oh and I got my hair all cut off at long last Riku laughed touching his short hair

Oh wow yeah oh it looks so much better short like that but you could do with going a bit more shorter it's getting long again you have a beautiful face you'd pull of a short cropped style show off your lovely face and eyes but thise style is far better than half way down your back your hair was longer than the girls even the woman laughed ruffling Rikus hair

It was okay long I guess . But yeah I got fed up with it being so long and it took a lot of looking after too so in the end I got it all cut but yeah I'm planning on going much shorter and iv given the idea of a realy short super crop a thought id like it really mega short like an inch all over and cropped right into the scalp at the back it be a huge change and would look stunning but working up the courageBut it nerviouse for that short but is the shortest iv been really but I'd never go back to that long hair to much hassle said Riku laughing then glanced round the room

Oh Sharon can I ask a huge favour can we move our tables together theirs a lot more of us today we made new freinds Stan Kyle Kenny carman Butters Tweek Wendy Bebe and Karen Riku said looking round at everyone who smilled back and said hi

Oh my moms called Sharon too Stan smilled

Their all from a place called South park Colorado heard of that place asked Sora

South park yeah I think I have it's been on the news a few times the woman said

Yep that's us. Okay something crazy always happens in our town it's crazy laughed Kenny now making the woman laugh a bit

Your new freinds are nice but as for moving the table I'm sorry Riku that's not aloud against the rules we have to have a clear pathway to the door and it's not my coffee shop if I said yes I could loose my job she said sadly

Hey it's okay no worries were all fine here might be a bit awkward turning round and talking to everyone but were okay Riku smilled

Hey I know why don't we all go back to ours our kitchen is huge and lots of room we can have coffee their said Kyle who sat at the next table behind Riku

Yeah good idea and were taking up a lot of room too here said Riku now standing up

On hearing thise Tweek was disappointed aww I wanna stay here the blonde said and Kenny pushed him out to squeeze by as he was stuck in a corner and Tweek was blocking him in

Yeah I'm sorry about thise Stan we will come back when theirs less of us Stan laughed as he stood next to Kyle

Thats okay sweetie look foward to it your all welcome in here anytime she said oh and Riku. Good luck with your very very short cropped haircut incase you go for it she said smilling

Aww er thanks yeah I probely will get it all cut really really short again Riku laughed touching his hair but hope to see you soon you take care now Riku said giving the woman another hug before leaving

You seem to know that woman well Kyle said outside as they all headed back

Yeah as I said I came here over 2 years ago and a few times before that she's been their for years now so she knows me well she's a sweetheart also she knows the others apart from Xion thise is her first time here bit like you guys Riku smilled looking at the shy dark haired girl

Oh nice so how do you like it here asked Kyle looking at her too now

Yes it's pretty and really quiet but I don't mind I like. Quiet places Xion awnserd smilling

You maybe like our town it can be really quiet at times other times it's just pure crazy laughed Bebe

Yeah crazy or quiet it's still home Karen smilled

Yeah true. Er don't mind me asking but how old are you guys asked Stan suddenly

No not at all Sora and Roxas and the girls are now 17 I'm 18 so how old are you guys asked Riku

Im 14 said Karen the others between 16 and 17 Karen added

Wow your tall for 14 said Kairi to Karen

Yeah I get the height from my da Kennys tall too and our older brother Kevin well the last time I seen him Karen added looking at Kenny who shrugged but said nothing

So what is your town like then asked Riku our town has a carnival day once a year he added

Yeah we have that too when we were kids Kyle Bebe and Wendy were the carnival queen and king and attendants said Kenny also Butters another boy and I were the pages it was a fun day we got to ride in a horse and carrage and dress up fancy and lead a parade through the town and we got a lovely slap up meal in a posh restrant and had our photos taken and that Kenny smilled

Yeah I enterd it really for a bet didn't expect to win but glad I did it now I also got a trophy too yet we all did Kyle said and we had to do a lot of events throughout the year I enjoyed it Kyle added

Sounds like fun Kairi said

Oh it was we got our hair done in lovely curls got to wear really nice dress and crowns also had our nails and make up done and got given huge bouquets of flowers and silver lockets Bebe said the boys gor freebies too she added

Yeah we got vouchers and things Kyle said but it's a nice thing to look back on Kyle added

Yeah I bet Riku smilled as everyone walked on that's when they noticed Cartman was missing

Wheres the fat boy said Roxas looking behind him

Oh fatass lost I bet he's so fat he can't keep up with us Kenny laughed

Oh great fatass he is mutterd Kyle wait hear I'll get him Kyle sighed going back to find the other

I knew we should have left him behind in south park he's holding us back and he's pushing poor Kyles patience said Stan pinching his nose

Soon Kyles voice was heard arguing with Cartmans and the two appeard

Why can't we get a taxi we have miles to walk Cartman mones

Dont be stupid we don't it's only along the road your so unfit to walk. That's why Kyle said and pushed Cartman in front of him so he could keep an eye on him and ignored the laughter from the others

Oh dear is he always like that whisperd Namine

Yep and worse sometimes Kenny said sniggering a little

Soon everyone reached the house and Rikus gang was impressed

Wow you guys staying here it's a really cool place much bigger than ours Riku said looking around

Thanks well as I said its not mine if only maybe one day but it's my parents freinds place also the camper is theirs too come on guys kitchen is through here Kyle said bringing everyone through to the kitchen

Wow your right it's twice the size of the coffee shop Riku said smilling

Yeah told you okay everyone dump your stuff here I'll get the coffee on and we can all have a chat smilled Kyle

Oh cool I'll help said Tweek happly he was always too happy to help when their was coffee involved and that made the others laugh a bit

So I take it he likes his coffee then laughed Riku smilling at Tweek

Oh yeah he shure does his parents own a coffee shop back home and he's been drinking it since kindergarten. So that's how he first really got into it I guess said Kyle

So are you two brothers asked Stan looking at Sora and Roxas you both look a lot alike apart from hairstyle and colour he added

Er well Sora began

Er yes yes we are Roxas said glancing at Sora who just shrugged also Kari and Namine are sisters and Xion is a relative and Rikus just a close freind so any of you guys here related asked Roxas looking at the others

Yeah Kenny and Karen are siblings the rest of us just good freinds but we do have siblings I have an older sister called Shelly Kyle has a little brother called Ike Karen and Kenny have an older brother called Kevin and Cartman has a half brother he dosent see the rest don't have siblings said Stan

Oh right okay I see said Roxas glancing at Kenny who was chatting up Namine and making Roxas feel a bit uncomftible

Oh I live on Destiny island with my er sister and our relative Xion and the others Xion lives with me too said Namine shyly

Cool sounds lovely so is that near the beach then must be awesome to live near a beach said Kenny

Yes it is and it's fun staying next to the beach I love going their to draw and sometimes get away from the others so what is your town like Kenny Namine asked smilling

Oh it's okay a bit crazy at times pepole call it a redneck town Kenny laughed

Redneack what is that Namine asked confused

Er a. It stupid at times oh it's take forever to explane but I think it's a nice town at times shure it has it's problems. Guess every town has but hey it's home maybe one day you could visit their bring your freinds for a holiday I'll show you around Kenny said

Yes er maybe one day who knows Namine smilled seeing Roxas was watching her

Thats that little chappy done sorry it was a bit dull but it was really about the two gangs getting to know each other I'm thinking in doing a fanfic about the South park having a carnival or Gala day like my town does so I'll be basing it on real life events also I think Riku could pull off a very short crop he's got a lovely face much better than the style he had in DDD might have Riku go a lot shorterb don't know yet toying with the idea lol more coming soon also Cartman does half a half brother I think the guy he fed his parents too lol, but more to come so stay tuned


	12. Chapter 12

As everyone was all relaxing and chatting looking foward to their coffee suddenly the Kettle stopped working and thise caused Tweek to panic as he couldn't get his coffee fix

Gaaahhhhh no oh Jeezus Christ noooo not now Tweek screamd scaring everyone

Omg what the hell is wrong with that guy he's freaking me out now are you shure he's normal he's not acting like it he's like a retard said Roxas earning a glare from Kyle

No look Roxas he's normal all he has is ADD but he's harmless he's not a danger to anyone otherwise he wouldn't be here said Stan watching Kyle go over to Tweek to calm him

Oh Jeezus the kettle is broken we got no kettle that means no hot water and that means no coffee I can't handle thise please take me home it's too much pressure he said pulling at his hair

Look Tweek calm down did you take your medication and stop pulling your hair you'll end up bald said Kyle grabbing Tweeks hands pulling them away from his hair

Tweek was on medication to calm his paranoia but it didn't seem to work as he was just as bad as ever

Y yes I did omg just take me home Tweel yelled shaking I need my coffee he screeched

Look calm down please will you Tweek it's probelly just a fuse or something that can be sorted and we can boil water in a pan on the cooker that will do till the fuse is fixed and then you can have all the coffee you want then Kyle smilled gently grabbing Tweek

Ill help too I do a lot of repairs back at our place but lets see to the coffee first where's your pans Kyle asked Riku

Look theirs no need to one of our lot can do it but their under the sink near Kenny Kenny show Riku where the pots are Kyle said as Kenny opend the kitchen cupboard door and showed him

Now look Tweek your gonna be fine okay and you will get your coffee soon Kenny will boil up some water and guess what infact I'll buy a nice new Kettle tomorrow iv seen them for 20 dollers at the supermarket and once we get that you can drink all the coffee you want okay you gonna be calm now Kyle asked gently as the blond nodded

Er you guys hate to break the bad news but your cookers not working too Riku said as he and Kenny fiddled about with it

Huh no it can't be broken it was working okay at breakfast I cooked breakfast on it Kyle said

Well its gone now something's happend to it we can't boil the water sorry Kyle Kenny said

Maybe its a powercut oh god no and I planned to wash my hair and I need my dryer and straightners moaned Wendy now in a bad mood

Look probely nothing calm down look someone try the light switches Kyle said but their was nothing

Nope no power over here sorry fellows said Butters flicking the switches

Aww Jeezus no what we're gonna do now take me home I don't wanna stay here a moment longer please yelled Tweek shaking again

Look calm down will you Tweek will someone please see to him Kyle yelled going over to Riku

Hey I'm pretty good at electrics and that It's probelly just the kettle that's tripped the fuse that's all I'll have the power on in a second smilled Riku going to fix the fuse

Oh god I hate having no coffee and I hate the dark I'm scared Tweek said shaking

Dude calm down will you hello it's still light outside it won't get dark till after 10 pm and I'm 100 per cent shure Riku knows what he's doing he's a confident guy so we will have power back by then Kyle said

Yeah and once we get our power back on. You can get your coffee Kenny smilled rubbing Tweeks arm

Yeah we can all have coffee then said Butters smilling

Oh I hope so thise is all to much for me I can't handle it im gonna faint Tweek said then when he thought no one was looking Kenny moved in Kissing Tweek on the mouth and grabbed his ass making him scream more

Kenny what hell are you doing to Tweek over their said Kyle looking at the 2 blonds

Nothing nothing said Kenny winking and grabbing Tweeks ass again Squeezing it tight and nearly making him jump 10 ft in the air

See ya later sexy ass Kenny whisperd in Tweeks ear licking the boys cheek

Er guys hate to be the. bringer of bad news but your wiring is screwed up its been chewed right through is their any kind of animal in thise house asked Riku

Animal no I made a no pets rule Kyle said

Well dunno but something's got in and chewed through the wires that's why theirs no power sorry guys it's even beyond me now Riku said

Chewd oh hold on a sec no shurly not I thought we put it outside ages ago unless it's made it's way back in Stan said

Hurry up and get the fucking power back on I'm not missing my Terrance and Phillip cos of you lot screamed Cartman

Look fucking shut it fatass we need the power for more than your bloody Terrance and Pbillip and their reruns anyway you probelly seen them all Kyle hit back now in a bad mood at Cartman

Terrance and Phillip who is that are they two freinds of yours asked Xion innocently making everyone laugh a bit

Yeah we wish no their comedians on tv with their own stand up comedy and sketch show omg their so so funny we've been watching them on tv for years now we have even met them a few times their Canadian and really nice I have their latest book behind the blow they signed it for me their my idols Kenny said smilling

Yeah they haven't done new stuff in a while Terrance has a lot of problems in his life and that but he's getting over them now Stan said

Oh nice said Xion smilling at Stan and Kenny

Okay listen up everyone. We will need to get someone into fix the wiring now my parents have left a phone book with Emergancy numbers in it so I will call the electrician and he can fix the house said Kyle looking at the little book

Oh God just get the damn power on so I can wash my hair I'm not going around with unwashed hair i feel discusting Wendy said

You washed it only Yestarday Kenny put in

Yeah so I wash it everyday because you only wash your hair like once a year dosent mean to say iv too Wendy hit back at Kenny

Hey excuse me but i washed my hair thise morning so mine is cleaner than yours said Kenny touching his silky soft pale blond hair

Shut it you two what about my Terrance and Phillip I'm not missing them. Screamed Cartman

Look stop fighting and calm down will you all please now Kyles gonna call the repair man to come out and he will get our power back on again Stan said trying to keep the peace

Er sorry we can't offer you guys tea or coffee but we have plenty of juice but healthy juice and no cookies Kyles banned fizzy drinks and cookies and also what he calls junk food he says it's so unhealthy and he's making us walk on route marches slave driver he is sighed Kenny looking at Namine who giggled a bit

Hey I heard that Mr Maccormick and my rules are doing you all the world of good you will thank me in the long run when your all fit and healthy yelled Kyle from the hallway making Namine laugh more

Oh listen to him ranting on blah. Blah blah all day long if he could get away with it he'd have us all on a mega strict diet we can't even get any fizzy drinks or candy all the crappy healthy stuff Kenny moaned

Well maybe he does have a point their Ken. Fraid I'm the same with my Croud and since I got back from my Mark of Mastery exam omg thise lot were so outta shape apart from the girls so when I desided about thise holiday I made some strict rules about diet Riku said

You look really pretty said Karen to Namine and also you have an awesome figure she added

Er thanks but I feel if I could be doing with loosing more weight I feel huge I look like an elephant Namine sighed making Bebe and Wendy whisper

Did you hear that she's super skinny yet she thinks she's obease she's anorexic you can see her bones Wendy whisperd

Yeah I thought that bet she throws up too like Buleima she's sick in mind and body those pepole are like that whisperd Bebe glancing at Namine

Er guys I have some bad news for you just got hold of the repair man he won't be able to come till tomorrow and says by the sound of it we need rewired that means emptying the house including top floor they'd need to lift carpets and floorboards Kyle sighed

Fuck dude no way that's a huge job I came here for a good time not to be dragging heavy furniture around sorry dude your on your own Kenny said

What no fucking way dude we'd be better of going home maybe Tweek has the right idea after all I'm not spending a whole day with no Terrance and Phillip and im not doing heavy work Cartman yelled

Hold on stop arguing guys now I have just thought of something we could have 2 choices in thise matter Riku said

Huh what asked Stan

Well first one is to stay with us okay it will be a tight squeeze and pepole will need to double up and the other choise is well I don't know really I haven't spoke to her in ages Riku said scratching his head and confusing the others a bit

Thats that Chpt done omg Kenny hit on Tweek now lol also who can get the owner on who is Riku talking about stay tunned more to come

Sorry thise was a bit short going back to bed stomock flu so will post when feeling better :-(


	13. Chapter 13

You mean Larxine the former number xii oh haven't seen her in forever but have heard she's still using the old name Larxine as she dosent remeber her real name And we did hear she had a nasty human past beaten and attacked by her drunken step dad and she ran away from home a few times so that messed her up but since leaving the Orginisation she has gone back to a normal new life but as I said haven't spoke to her in almost over a year now so don't know where she is or what she's doing now Riku said ( that part I made up Larxines past isn't known thought it go well though that's why she's such a bitch lol )

Whos Larxine and how can she help with out problem Kyle asked confused

A lot she could get your power back no problem and could easly catch that Pikachu without being shocked Riku said smilling

Sounds good to me then lets get her in smilled Kenny

Yeah but she used to be really baddass and she hurt Namine a few times but she's changed now she was given a second chance look its a long story but shed good now and would help us Roxas said smilling

Okay so she can help but how do we get her to come here if you guys don't know where she is asked Stan

Well I do have her old phone number as we parted as freinds yeah hard to beleive after what she put me through but I could try ringing it The number is for her cell phone but the number is like 3 or 4 years old she might have changed it by now ao dont have much hope really Namine said pulling out her white cell phone and punched in the number the number

What about Lea asked Sora looking at Riku can't he help us the brunette added

Na no way no harm to him he's cool but he'd burn the house down if I knew him then say oops it was an accident. No Larxine will help us we hope if not we will have extra guests for a few days Riku said

Well if we're gonna stay with you I have to watch Terrance and Phillip I never miss then whinnied Cartman making everyone roll their eyes

Oh okay Cartman we will watch your Terrance and Phillip show sighed Riku making a face

Sweet mutterd Cartman

Whats Terrance and Phillip anyway iv never heard of them really said Sora iv never seen or heard of them he added

Oh dude their so awesome you'll love them Cartman started but everyone shushed them both as Namine got a ringing tone now

Wow it's ringing I can hear that said Kenny listening in almost but he got shushed too by the others then Namine got a response to her suprise

Hi Larxine is that you hi their yeah I'm good. Yes oh nice yes oh also we're on holiday no not far away really a lovely little coastle town were staying in a nice house by the beach and and have met some lovely pepole yeah good. Hmmm yes it was actully Rikus idea oh he's fine yes he did do well oh he got back from that exam last year so he's settled back down into everyday life and went back to school so he sat more exams but school one and passed them and had his prom oh er yeah it is true he's had all his hair cut off its kinda grown a bit but he's thinking in going shorter again. Mmmm yeah he would he'd pull it off he's got a sweet face Namine laughed looking at a blushing Riku oh wow nice that sounds good said Namine listening to Larxine talking

Whats she saying dude asked Stan to Kenny who shrugged

Dunno can't really hear Kenny said moving a little closer and some of his hair tickled Namine making her giggle a bit

kenny move back a bit she laughed no sorry it's. My freind here he's trying to eavesdrop and he's got longish hair and it was tickling me she laughed gently pushing Kenny out the way before pausing again

Cant hear sorry dude Kenny shrugged looking at Stan

Now the reason were calling you Larxine is we befriended a lovely group of pepole who were with now their from a little town called South park and their staying in the beach house near us and their house has been attacked by a Pikachu and it has chewed through all their wires hence no power hold on a second ill put you onto the leader and his family own the house his name is Kyle Namine said handing the phone to Kyle

Er hi Larxine yeah I'm Kyle my family's freinds own the house. And I have it for a couple of weeks for me and my freinds. The thing is.a Pikachu has somehow got into the house and has attacked all the Wiring so we have no power and the repair man said he'd come out tomorrow and rewire and that means emptying a 3 floored house and it's old heavy furniture that we can't move on our own way to heavy and Namine suggested you can you help by any chance asked Kyle then he paused for a bit ...oh wow you can oh that be awesome yeah thanks I owe you one thanks Larxine Kyle said giving everyone a thumbs up and they were happy

Oh yeah alright. Nice one Larxine were getting power back Kenny said and high fived a happy Butters who was near by

About bloody time I'm not missing Terrance and Phillip for anything mutterd Cartman but was ignored

Yeah can you hear that their happy laughed Kyle and again thanks I'll see you soon he added before handing the phone back to Namine who chatted for a bit to Larxine

Yeah she's coming she said she can fix it sounds no problem Kyle smilled oh God it will ne so good to have power again laughed Kyle

You think that things back in the house again asked Stan

I dunno well theirs something in the house that's chewed through all the wires do my guess is yes it's probelly sneaked back in again when we were out. god knows how long it's been in here before we arrived Kyle said

Oh don't worry about it Larxine will get rid of it Sora said

Knowing Larxine if it is a Pikachu she will want to keep it as a pet laughed Riku

Hmmmm it will be really weird seeing Larxine afret all thise time I wonder if she's changed much and if she's seen the others her and Marluxia were close said Namine who'd now come off the phone

I thought they'd all died really said Roxas I was stunned to see Lea shure looks wise he's not changed but his name the blond said

Well they did in a way their evil selfs died their nobodies died off but they got their hearts back but some of them kept their old names like Larxine some went back to their origanal names like Lea who was once Axel but I don't know how they came back just heard they did but reformed pepole now so they deserve a second chance Riku said smilling

Yes and they all went their separate ways too after the destruction of castle oblivian Larxine was last seen living in a high rise apartment in the city somewhere also heard Marluxia lives in a huge fancy house in the country with massive grounds and gardens and he's opend his own chain of successful garden centres and has become a celebraty tv gardener now and he's become really wealthy and a celebraty now Namine said

Yeah he always liked gardens that guy and with his pink layerd hair he looked like a flower Sora said laughing

Yes he. Did and smelled of roses too he always used to give me roses for my room and I'd draw flowers for him in return he had a kind gentle side also he had a love of art too and he made his own perfume. Namine said smilling

A guy with pink hair and liking roses totally gay laughed Cartman

Fucking shut it fatass sorry about that Namine please do go on. Thise sounds really interesting Kenny said

Thank you Kenny yes Marluxia used to give me some beautiful pink roses and he grew some beautiful flowers and plants he had such a gentle way with them and he had beautiful gardens at the castle he was never out them sometimes we used to go for walks in the gardens and wed have tea in the summer house it was beautiful and hed play soft classical music to them everyone thought that life with the Orginisation was horrible But some of the members were really nice Demyx used to sing to me the loveliest of songs if I was sick Got lonely or couldn't sleep If I was unwell Zexion made me up some herbil medicins that help me Roxas brought me my meals or Axel Axel introduced me to sea salt ice cream and my drawing things and Marluxia would put fresh flowers in my room every second day and in the summer we'd go for walks in the gardens and have afternoon tea in the summer house and I'd draw him tending to his flowers but the others ignored me really and I didn't like them much and I didn't like Larxine too once but Deymex was funny he thought he was a singer called David Bowie sometimes his singing drove the others crazy and you could hear them shouting at him to shut up Namine laughed.

Wow that bad then Kenny laughed

Hmmm but Axel was really nice he took great care of me he appeared laid back don't care less kind of guy and they said he was heartless but I think he did have a heart he was really kind he let me go in the end and lied to cover up for me he was the one I seen last at Rikus welcome home party I called him Axel but he said no he's using his old name Lea now he's got his own place and doing well last I heard Namine said

Yeah we hope to see him at Xmas were planning a party at Destiny island no snow but still fun Riku said

Wow sounds like great fun and you guys have some cool freinds said Kyle

Yeah guess we do so what about you guys and your town Said Riku

Well as we said earler South park is a small town in Colorado tucked amongst the mountains we've lived their all our lives well apart from Butters he moved here before preschool Kyle said smilling at his freind

Yeah it's a awesome town I love it also I used to have a really bad stammer when I was younger but I kind have gor rid of it Still get it slightly when im scared though also I was a champion dancer and won lots of trophies too Butters added

Wow sounds really cool great Riku added

But again as I said South park can be really crazy at times but it's home and our roots are their and we have lots of freinds their too Craig Token Clyde Jason and all the other guys and the girls are cool too also we attend South park high now well I'm staying on with Stan and some of the others but Cartman is leaving and sadly Kenny got kicked out Kyle said looking at Kenny

Yeah but it's no big deal really to tell the truth I hated school I work with my dad at the scrap yard and to that. Youth training program and that and get paid so money in my pocket but I was a bit pissed off that I missed the school prom Kenny said with a shrug but looking back no big deal really just a posh dance and I'm shure I'll go to other dances one day Kenny added as Kyle patted his shoulder

Yeah it's sad you missed the prom Kenny I went to my school prom I thought taking all that time off school I'd have been banned from mine Riku said but luckily I studied hard at school work in spare time and caught up but the prom was good Sora Roxas and I shared a limo and the girls had their pink limo with pink ribbons balloons and that said Riku

Yes us too we had a huge pink limo with ribbons up front bridle style and pink balloons and streamers and pink champagne it was lovely said Wendy

Yeah in our limo was myself Wendy Hidie Jenny Red Lizzie Annie and 2 other girls oh we felt like Hollywood movie stars Bebe said

Oh sounds lovely Riku smilled

Have you ever been in a limo Kenny asked Kairi

No but maybe one day I will but i have been in a horse and carrage when i was the page at the carnival day andnif it rained that day their was limos on stand by Kenny smilled

Just then their was a knock at the door

Whos that no one really knows we're here Kyle said looking confused before going to the door too see a tall blonde woman standing on their door step

Oh hi their hon I do hope I have the right address and you must be Kyle I take it the owner of the house always opens the door she said smilling

Er yeah I am who are you. He asked confused

Im Larxine sweetie I heard you had a little problem with your electrics she said smilling

Oh er yeah yes sorry you came a lot sooner than I expected come in Kyle smilled shaking the woman's hand as he led her into the kitchen

Hee hee that's where we will leave the story just now wow Larxine is so OOC here lol decided to bring them back as I thought it be a bit fun with Larxine but though she's a pain she's good now so forget the bad Larxine you know from the game next chappy up. Soon so enjoy


	14. Chapter 14

Riku darling omg oh you guys I haven't seen you all in so long of how are you all you have all changed a little got a little older but still looking really good Larxine gushed making Kyle roll his eyes and Riku sighed trying not to laugh then Larxine spotted Rikus short hair

Omg oh i so love the haircut Riku oh it so suits you shows off your beautiful face. You should have cut it years ago makes you look sexy too I love it you have to keep it short so cute she gushed touching a nerviouse Rikus hair and the others giggled a bit

Er thanks Riku said blushing scarlet now er you haven't changed much eather same hair but different clothes Riku said looking at Larxines black tight strappy top that was a little low cut white shorts and high heel sandles and she still had her old hairstyle she had in the Orginisation and she stank of strong perfume that even knock Marluxia on his back

Namine omg little cute Namine aww darling your still cute and sweet as ever how are you sweetie omg you so haven't changed still really skinny though hmmm still got those eating problems you had back at the castle aww shame oh we'll hon never mind so anyway what's the problem you lost your power due to a Pikachu I beleive she said

Er yeah It got into the house again some how and it's chewd all the wired but doubt you can fix it Kyle said a bit over whelmed by the woman as he glanced at Stan who shrugged and Kenny who was trying his hardest not to laugh ignoring Kyle mouthing don't think of it one snigger out of you McCormick and your sleeping on the beach tonight

Okay sweetie lead me too it oh I need eletrical tape and siccors now thise is only a temperoy job but it will need rewired eventually Larxine said

Well I'll tell my parents when we get back and they can tell their freinds but if it holds for the next two weeks that's awesome after that I don't care Kyle said not my problem he added

Okay what ever sweetie omg I love your hair by the way is it natrual or a perm Larxine said going to touch Kyles curly red afro but he backed away

No it's natural please I don't like pepole touching my hair now the electrics are in a little box near the stairs Kyle said as he lead Larxine away who was still ranting about his hair

Omg you have a ginger Afro wow how adorable I bet it's so soft wish I had curls curls are so cute she said her overpowering voice rang though out the house and as Kyle was out the room everyone laughed

Dude WTF just happend their what the hell was that all about asked Stan shocked as he looked at the others

Yeah she is a bit over powering god she was coming onto me over my damn hair said Riku running his hands through his hair but she's okay I guess he added

A bit over powering that's putting it mildly hard to beleive she's the same Larxine said Roxas sighing

Namine she mentioned you having eating problems why what's wrong with you asked Kenny worried as he looked at Namine

I'm fine it's nothing Kenny I'm okay I have no idea what she is talking about I eat tons of food I love food maybe eat too much iv put on at least 5 stone since Xmas I must be about over 15 stone or more a beached whale that's me Namine said laughing as Kenny staried at her and the girls too and they whisperd

Kenny was worried and very suspicious of Namine he knew she was lying to him their was know way she was 15 stone she didn't even look 5 stone as she was so painfully thin and now Kenny really wonderd if the girls were right and Namine was anorexic as she looked it and defenetly acted it but he had no proof yet

Er I was wondering if you guys want to meet up tomorrow maybe go into town and later we could go to the fair about 6 ish in the evening Riku said smilling

Yeah that be great sounds like fun we can ask Kyle when he's finished with Larxine

Thats if she dosent eat him. alive poor guy Sora laughed

I think Kyle will be fine if I know Kyle Stan said smilling

Hey Namine if we do go to the funfair wanna go on the rides with me asked Kenny smilling

Is that a date your arranging then Namine laughed

Yeah I guess so what about it cutie he said then leaned in and gently kissed her on the cheek thinking that shed freak out and Roxas would hit the roof and drag him off her and knock him out but neather of them didn't

Are you okay Kenny Namine said smilling gently placing her hand on his shoulder

Er yeah I'm fine but I'm sorry I thought Roxas would have freaked out and attacked me for kissing you Kenny said looking at Roxas who was talking to Stan and Riku

Er no why would he attack you it's just a kiss Namine said confused

Well isn't he your boyfreind the way he looks after you protecting you and that Kenny said making Namine roar with laughter and bend in two as tears came to her eyes

Oh God Kenny oh dear sweet Kenny Roxas is gay he loves Axel I mean Lea he's been dating him for years Roxas loves me as a sister and looks out for me that's all Namine said trying to stop laughing at Kennys confused face

Oh thank god wow she's avalible Kennith dear boy you have struck gold Kenny thought ...oh right okay I see Kenny said smilling a bit

Well Roxas is what they call bisexual he loves Xion too yet he did date me once when we were at the castle but it didn't really work out we get on better as freinds really Namine said

Er okay so your not dating anyone at the moment then your single Kenny said smilling

Yes I guess so and I haven't dated in a few years as I said it didn't work out with Roxas I did have a crush on Marluxia but he's too old for me he's in his early 20s and his main love is his plants and flowers and now that's what he's dedecating his life too his garden work Namine smilled. What about you she asked smilling

Thise should be interesting Kennys the biggest man whore in south park Cartman whisperd to Stan earning an elbow in the stomock

Er iv had a few dates but none worked out I was like a trophy boyfreind now not one to boast about my looks but I guess a lot of girls hit on me because iam good looking bit like a Ken doll had same name as I get Ken sometimes blue eyed blond hair that goes white blond in the sun and I'm a laid back really nice guy I guess Kenny said

Im outta here said Cartman going into the lounge he'd had enough but Kenny ignored him

Hey look at that Kennys trying to hit on Namine being mr charming again said Wendy

Yeah if she dates him they'll be imaging themselfs as Ken and Barbie next so dumb Bebe said and what does he see in her she's like a walking skelinton with flesh draped over it she's so damn skinny that look is ugly Bebe added

Oh god knows and she looks pathetic in that dress she's always wearing that white sundress has she no other clothes and also she's no breasts Kenny won't have anything to fondle if I know him she's no Barbie doll said Wendy

Kenny glanced at Wendy and Bebe as he heard them bitch about Namine but he knew how catty they could be at times so ignored them

Just then a loud yelp was heard and suddenly the power came back on

At fucking last Cartman yelled from the lounge as the tv came back on

And the kettle started boiling again

Yey everyone cheered as Kyle came in smilling a bit

Thanks dude Stan smilled

Dont thank me thank Larxine but anyone got a bandage she was bitten Kyle said fetching a damp cloth to clean the blood off her hand

What bit her asked Butters

The Pikachu she grabbed its tail and as the shock didn't affect her the animal turned round and bit her in the hand between thumb and finger she's okay said Kyle as Larxine came in carring the pet carrier with the Pikachu inside and holding her bleeding hand

Ouch looks bad Riku you okay said

Oh don't worry darling I'm fine also have you any apples these little guys like apples she said

Er you keeping it asked Kenny even though it bit you he added

Yes of course sweetie he's adorable and I did grab him harshly aww look at that cute little face he's so sweet arnt you sparky that's what im going to call him

Like your dog Stan smilled Kyle handing Larxine the first aid aid box as she then tended to her hand

Wait a second Namine said and went over and took Larxines hand and closed her eyes if in deep consintration and to everyone's amazement the bite wound healed if it never been their

Wow omg you healed her Kenny said shocked

Yeah it's a power I discoverd I had just recently I also discoved a lot of new powers I can't really explane though Namine said so please don't ask she added if she read Kennys mind as he was about to ask

Er okay he said a bit shocked but said no more

So what you going to do with the Pikachu I thought well I heard that you lived in an apartment block in the city Kyle said

Yeah I do sweetie but oh to hell with their no pets law I want to keep little Sparky here she said yes you are your so adorable I can't wait to hug you sweetie pie she said making kissy noises at the carrier

Pika pika the Pikachu said

Well he's a cute little pet that's the name of my dog he's really old now he's a character and a half laughed Stan glancing at Kyle who smilled

But thanks so much for all your help why not stay for dinner Kyle said we have lots to eat and plenty of room here he added

Oh darling your so sweet I love you to bits but im so sorry I have to go but I'm so glad you have your power back maybe I will see you all agin soon omg it was so wonderful seeing you all and meeting your new freinds take care darlings bye Larxine said leaving and blowing kisses to everyone

Kyle WTF why did you invite her to dinner Christ dude we could have been stuck with her all night shure she's nice but for 10 seconds a week Stan said

Imagin living with her god I feel so sorry for you and Roxas said Kenny looking at Namine who just shrugged

Anyway do you guys want to stay for dinner because if it wasent for you we'd be without power Kyle said

Sounds lovely but I'd prepared tonight's dinner earler at our house Riku said but we can do it another time smilled Riku

Ill buy you some a hot dog and Cotten candy tomorrow at the funfair said Kenny as he gave Namine another kiss on the cheek

So after everyone finished their coffee and Tweek was happy again Riku and his freinds left but everyone vowed to meet up in town the next day as they'd be doing a little shopping then later go to the fun fair and Kenny couldn't wait as he seen it as a date

Thats that chappy done lol Roxas gay for Axel lot of pepole say that lol but next chappy coming soon so stay tuned and enjoy :-)


	15. Chapter 15

Next morning everone was up early and it was chaos the girls were still in their bathroom getting ready Kyle was in the boys bathroom with Butters both washing butters was in the bath with his new rubber duck and a curtian drawn round him and Kyle at wash hand basin he'd shower later on Cartman and Tweek using the 3rd floor bathrooms and Stan was in the small shower and toilet room And Kenny was yelling at them to hurry up as he wanted to get washed too

Come on guys someone let me in I need to get dressed too he said banging on the doors running between the 2nd and 3rd floor banging on the doors to see who'd finish first

Go away McCormick your normally used to being unwashed and smelly yelled Cartman

Shut it fatass or I'll kick the door down and fucking drown you in that bath tub watch you don't get stuck in it Kenny yelled befor going back to bang on Kyles door

Kyle you and Butters finished in their he yelled as he heard Butters singing and splashing

No I'm waiting in a bath Butters is playing with his rubber duck in here Kyle yelled not opening the door

Oh okay laughed Kenny as he heard Butters sing a little off tune

Rubber duckie I'm splashing in the tubby

Me and my floating freind

Splish splash were having a bath me and my little freind

Yeah I hear him laughed Kenny before leaving I'll try the shower room then Kenny said before heading off

Wait ken Stans in their and the door is broken kyle called but Kenny didn't hear him

In a smaller room on the same floor Stan was in the shower washing his hair now when he heard the door open and thought it was Kyle but his eyes were closed against the soap so he couldn't see

Kyle is that you wanna scrub my back for me he said with a laugh in his voice

Kenny sniggerd silently to himself thise could be fun he thought so he mimicked Kyles voice saying okay Stan and took off his own towel and got into the shower with Stan rubbing his back not saying anything

Mmm that is good you do have a lovely gentle touch oh it is turning me on said Stan

Kenny had to admit Stan was pretty fit pretty muscular and lovely tanned skinned and silky black hair so he made a move on Stan kissing his shoulder and licking his back

Ohhh god that's such a turn on Kyle. Your pretty horny today normally your quite shy your acting a bit like Kenny

Thats cos iam Kenny Kenny laughed grabbing Stans ass

Fuck sake dude you fucking sick pervert screamed Stan as Kenny jumped out the shower and grabbed a towel laughing

Stan freaked out and ran off to find Kyle leaving a giggling Kenny by the shower room door

Well if you don't want the shower I'll take it. Shame to let all that lovely hot water go to wast Kenny laughed grabbing some dry clean towels for later and then he took Stans shower

You okay your more jumpy than Tweek asked Kyle a little later as he seen Stan act nerviouse

Y yeah I'm fine Stan said

Nuhu You've dumped like 30. spoonfuls of suger in your tea and normaly you only take 1 and a half so somethings wrong Kyle said pulling the tea away from Stan as it was way too sweet now

Oh it's damn Kenny Stan sighed

Kenny why what's wrong now asked Kyle confused

Well you know the other day you said he came onto you in the bathroom when you were tending to his sunburn Stan said

Er yeah he kissed me Kyle said then paused a bit...of fuck dude he didn't did he that filthy little pervert

i thought he was you Kyle I was in the shower and I heard someone come in I thought it was you I said is that you Kyle he mimicked your voice then got into the shower with me and started kissing my back and touching my hair then grabbed my ass I said oh Kyle your so good and your quite horney today a bit like Kenny as I know you have those days then he said that's because iam Kenny oh fuck dude I was so embraced I mean Kennys not my type hes a good freind but not boyfreind Stan said

Christ dude id have freaked too said Kyle

Yeah I ran out the shower to get away from him and he stole my shower but I don't care about that he's bloody perverted that boy Stan said

Where is he now asked Kyle

In the room getting ready wonder if he's hit on anyone else yet he's hitting on Namine too Stan said

He says his bi Kyle said

I fucking don't care what he is but he'd better keep his filthy hands off my ass and yours that belongs to me and only i can grab it Stan said laughing

No more was said about the incident at breakfast and Kenny behaved he sat next to Karen talking to her and helping her get her breakfast something he always did but Stan and Kyle glanced at him a few times

Later everyone went into town the girls wanted to go to the thrift Store again to see what they could find to wear to the funfair that night

You girls don't need new clothes you brought your entire closet it seems Kyle said groaning

Urgh hello no we haven't we'd need like 2 trucks if we'd brought our closets with us Wendy said and a girl always needs clothes for every occasion

Yeah you guys can go to the funfair like something that's been dragged through a hedge if you want to but us girls have to look good no matter what the occasion is also I will need some new make up and a new nail polish and a purse said Bebe

Urgh you just got a new purse the other day said Stan shocked

Yeah so and I want another one and if their in that thrift store I can get a few at one time so their Bebe said

Boys they have no tast they'd be happy in a trash bag Wendy said

Hey take that back we can be stylish too and no I'm not talking about that metrosexual craze Kyle yelled

Yeah we looked really cool at the prom too said Stan making Kenny sigh a bit as he didn't like pepole talk about the prom as he really wanted to go too

You okay their fella asked Butters picking up on Kennys mood

Yeah I'm fine forget it it's just that stupid prom thing but I'm over it. Their be other prom like dances in the future I'm totally fine Kenny said blowing blowing his bangs out his eyes

Oh theirs the others said Karen pointing over at Rikus gang standing out side the stores and talking to a woman with a baby in a pushchair they seemed to know

Aww he's so cute omg what beautiful hair he looks like one of those baby angels in my art books what do you call them they have tight blond curly hair like his Namine said

Cherubs yes he's been called that a lot his dad has dark curly hair and im blonde so that's where he gets it the woman said gently touching the little boys white blond corkscrew curls

Hes adorable Xion said holding the baby's hand

Oh here's our freinds hey guys said Roxas smilling as Kyle and everyone got near

Thise is mrs Bernard's and her little boy their staying in the house next to us and further along from you said Kairi

Hi pleased to meet you kids wow I see your friend has got tight curly hair too bit like my son but red the woman said smilling looking at Kyles curls

Yes he has beautiful hair curls are adorable and blonds with curls are like Angels No harm to Kyle he's cute too Namine said making Kyle blush a bit

Er thanks Kyle said touching his hair

Well it's lovely to be seeing you tell Riku and sora I say hi thise little guy will be ready for a nap soon say bye bye Jamie the woman said smilling at the little boy

Bye bye the tot awnserd waving and everyone waved to him

Bye beautiful angel Namine said gently leaning over and kissing him on top of his soft curls making his mom smile as she left

Omg that little boy is so adorable and what beautiful hair curls are so cute Namine said

Better watch Kenny Namine might dump you for curly Kyle shes into curls said Wendy laughing

No she wouldn't would she said Kenny touching his silky straight hair and curling a strand round his finger

Hey so what's up you guys where's Riku and sora asked Kyle

Oh Rikus helping Sora get his cell phone fixed something to do with the sim his calls keep cutting out dunno really Roxas said

Oh okay that's not good I'd hate that Kyle said

Namine do you like curly hair on guys asked Kenny still thinking about that baby earler

Yes it's cute it makes them look angelic she smiled

Hey bet Kenny will be stealing the girls curling tongs later laughed Stan to Kyle

Kenny with curly hair yeah didn't he not have curls a long time ago asked Kyle not wild like mine more like that baby's said Kyle

Yeah he got it curled to give it body at the gala Cartman was ripping on him big time and I think years ago he got it all curled he had the curls at school but his hairs so fine curls slide out I'm more used to seeing Kenny with messy hair or buzzed hair like the time his dad shaved his head after the lice outbreak Stan said

Yeah same here said Kyle then looked at the others smilling

So what's the plans today then asked Kyle changing the subject

Dunno really up to Riku he made or rota laughed Kairi he says we have a few things on not shure yet

Well us girls were going to goto the little thrift store to get some stuff for tonight we love it their and their stuff is so cheap too said Bebe

Omg yeah we love in their too Namine got a really good book about art in their Kairi said

Yes it's really big and thick and heavy I got it for 10 dollers normally it cost 90 she added

Wow that's a good buy said Wendy we love their clothes and accesorries their so cute Wendy added

Yes they are cute Xion said shyly

Er erm Xion will you come on some of the rides tonight with me said Butters trying to chat the dark haired girl up ignoring Kenny and Cartmans sniggers

Yes thank you I would like that Leo she said using his real name

Wow Leo none calls him that Cartman sniggerd

Least he's got a date more than you fatass said Karen making the boy angry

And where's your date then Cartman hit back

At home she's dating my brother incase you forgot Kyle hissed at Cartman

Omg she's dating that Canadian oh man trash can head laughed Cartman then stopped as Kyle kicked his leg

Leave Ike alone and your not so quick to call Terrance and Phillip that their Canadians don't forget Kyle said

Cartman didn't awnser as he loved that duo and wouldn't hear a word against them so stood quietly in the background as the rest chatted

Okay once Riku and sora get back we will head to the charity store then get a couple of other things then head back Kyle said

Why not come and see our place said Kairi and we owe you a coffee she added smilling

Yes please that be awesome Tweek said making Kyle laugh

We will see Kyle said smilling

Soon Riku and Sora came out the phone store and Riku was heard saying

You didn't tell me you dropped it down the damn toilet you idiot no wonder it's not working right stupid urgh I give up also their was a huge difference in Riku

Hed had his hair cut again and it was now in a very very short 1 inch crop but a bit longer at front and he really suited it ( like Emma Watsons old pixie crop)

Wow omg your hair Kyle and the others gasped

Oh yeah got it cut earler thise morning think its a bit too short personally but I can play about with the front that's like 4 inches he said as his bangs skimmed his eye brows the rest I'll need to grow a little too short to do anything with and my ears will get sunburned he laughed

But he suits it said Kairi we got a shock too when we first seen how short it was its far mutch shorter than the first time he got it cut before his exam but it's cute if he was a girl we'd call that a super short pixie Kairi smilled

Well I'm not a girl Riku laughed

It really is something cute though said Wendy

Yeah you suit it dude Kyle said

Thanks but anyway we had to get Sora a new cell phone but it's cheap he dropped the other down the toilet and didn't say anything Riku said laughing

I thought I could dry it out sorry Sora said

Oh what ever but don't go dropping that down the toilet because your not getting anymore till you go home okay said Riku

Oh okay said Sora pouting

Okay now everyone's here can we go to the thrift store asked Bebe making Kyle roll his eyes

Theyve been like thise all morning Kyle laughed they want to get things to wear for the funfair tonight Kyle laughed

Well we need to look good Wendy said

So your getting it too then Kairi has been like it as well she's driving me crazy Riku laughed oh okay let's go he added as everyone headed for the thrift store

Inside everyone split up to goto the sections they wanted to goto and started admiring all the stuff

The girls were at the clothes racks Kyle was with Stan looking at some clothes Riku and Sora looking at gadgets Butters and Tweek were looking at t shirts and Cartman stood by the door no one knew Kenny was. missing he'd slipped off somewhere to suprise Namine

Oh I love thise top and these shorts are cute and theirs new things here said Bebe

I like thise top and what cute sandles adorable Wendy said

Omg a adorable Tinkerbell top she's so cute and it's all sparkly too Karen said holding the top against her

Xion picked out a few things too but Namine didn't really bother

At the desk was that woman again and she glanced at everyone as she took their money and took security tags off

Your freind not here today she said looking at the small Croud

Yeah we're all here Kyle said looking around then he knew what she ment

Aww crap where's Kenny gone shit I'm responsible for him whist he's here look girls grab the things we need to get Kenny if not we can't goto the funfair tonight Kyle said as everyone grabbed their bags thanked the woman and left the store

After everyone left the woman was on the phone again to the cult leader

We make Our move. Tonight their going to the funfair on the edge of town I overheard them talking yes yes I understand ...no the chosen one wasent with them they've seemed to have lost him but it's to dangoeus just now to take him their all looking for him and it's too early in the day we'd be seen tonight that is good you can get the goat for the mass and I have the book here at the store and the elder has the other main book she said before hanging up

Tonight the son of Cuthulu will be reborn she said evily rubbing her hands and stared chanting in a strange laugage

Meanwhile unaware of what was happening everyone was still looking for their missing freind worried for his safty

Keeeennnnyyyyy keeeennnnyyyy keeeennnnyyyy everyone shouted all panicking but no signe of the blond

No luck listen we need to split up and look for him try all the stores my group well take other side of road you guys do thise Riku said then we will meet by the coffee shop hopefully he's not far said Riku as he plus his freinds crossed over

Right guys well spilt again boys team girls team we're bound to find him quicker Kyle said

So that's what everyone did went in and out of shops showing the store keepers a photo of Kenny on their phone but no one seen him

Any luck you guys asked Wendy a little later

No noones seen him damn god maybe he's been killed and is back home again Kyle said

What quick as that doubt it said Stan he's only been gone an hour or less Stan added

Suddenly they heard Rikus voice yelling loudly

Weve found him omg you so have to see thise it has to be seen to be believed

Whats he on at what's Kenny done now asked Stan. as he and the others crossed over to meet up with Riku to see what all the fuss was and Riku and the others were laughing

Dudes what's so funny what's going on asked Stan

Whats Kenny done now is not done anything stupid he has a crazy side to him at times Kyle said

Oh we know he's proved that now laughed Kairi

Yeah but seriously you have to see thise to beleive it Riku said as they all headed to the place where they found Kenny

Thats that chappy done wow so may twists evil ones and funny ones what has Krazy Kenny done now lol and omg what will happen at the fun fair

I got the name Mrs Bernads at randome whist watching tv their was a comedy show on and a man called Mr Benards was on it but Jamie is based on my freinds little boy he has beautiful tight blond curls like a cherub Kenny with curls that be cute oh also don't own Tinkerbell she belongs to Disney but I based the top on a top I had as a kid it was Tinkerbell t shits and it was all glittery and green sparkles loved that top lol but next chappy up soon also let me know what you think of a cute curly Kenny lol I think he'd look like a little cherub and anything can happen in fanfics


	16. Chapter 16

Omg what hell has Kenny done now yelled Kyle where is he the redhead asked as everyone followed a giggling Riku and his freinds to a hair salon

What a hairdressers Kenny avoids them like the Plauge said Stan confused even at home his moms freind does his hair free at home. As his mom watches her 3 small kids and she does the family's hair in return as a favour but Kennys never had anything really done just it cut to keep it out his eyes otherwise he'd fall Stan said

Thats right kenny likes longish hair karen added

Well he's in here but that's not all said Riku as they all went inside The salon

Hes up the back drinking juice sora laughed as everyone looked up the back and got a shock and Cartman burst out laughing

Hello everyone how may I help you a girl a bit older than them said

Er were really hoping to see our freind Kenny he's up the back having his hair done Stan said still stairing

Whats he having done a trim asked Wendy

Oh Kenny the boy. that is Having the perm yes he's getting his hair permed made curly the girl said

Omg you guys how gay I'm gonna die Kinny with a girly perm Cartman sniggerd but got a punch from Kyle.

Shut it fatass he hissed

Can we talk to him asked Stan looking up towards his freind who sipped his juice and read a magazine

Shure but theirs not enough room for all of you to go maybe a couple but he should be finished in an hour or two maybe the rest of you want to leave and come back later or maybe Kenny can text you when he's ready the woman said. As she lead Stan and Kyle towards Kenny as the others left

Well just look around the stores Bebe called as they went out

Well catch you all later cya Kenny I'm shure you'll look pretty Wendy giggled grabbing Bebes arm and they both left giggling and whispering

Whats that white Foamy stuff on his head asked Stan as they approached Kenny

Its the special foam that will change the structure of his hair to make it curl His hair is all wound onto rods and thats on the top of his hair the woman said

Oh right er okay then I see Stan awnserd

Hey Kenny what the hell are you doing said Kyle looking at his soon to be curly freind

Getting a perm Namine said she loved curly hair so I'm getting. My hair permed only eay to keep a curl in my hair as my hair is so fine and wont really hold a curl if i tonged it Kenny smilled looking at his freinds

Oh boy your doing thise for Namine Stan said smirking a bit

Yep think she'll like it and with my blond curls and blue eyes I'll look like a lovely cherub Kenny said smilling

Dunno what she will think but I think your mad also thise will cost a fortune where the hell did you get the money Kyle said folding his arms and glaring at Kenny

Well my holiday spending money went back to the house and got it Kenny said

But the house is locked up Stan said Kyles the only one with keys to the house he added

Ahh yeah but you left the back door open and conservetry door so got in that way but don't worry didn't touch anything else just went straight to my room and got my money and came back here Kenny said

Oh great Kyle said sighing

Kenny your a bloody idiot and what will your parents say about you going home all bloody curly your dad will flip Kyle said

He can flip all he wants I don't give a fuck it's my hair and my money I'll do what I want and if da has a problem then tough I don't give a fuck and it's not the first time iv had curls Kenny said sipping his juice

You had your hair curled at the gala didn't you Stan said

I had a soft perm moms freind gave me it 2 days before the gala that's how I was off next day it got a bit too curly so on the day it was relaxed a little and when I was about 7 at a Valentine wedding at a cousion I got my hair all curled again a tight curly perm it was me and another little boy we dressed as cupids to hand out the order of services and we also became ring bearers Kenny said smilling at the memory

Oh yeah I do mind that Kyle said you knocked 2 of Cartmans teeth out cos he laughed at you Kyle laughed a bit

Where was I I don't remeber said Stan

You were off sick at the time really bad chest infection Kyle said

er dude don't wanna be the bearer of bad news or anything but you do know Cartmans gonna rip on you again he was already at it a moment ago and he's not even seem you Stan said

Yeah he'll rip on you more than I get it Kyle said

Yeah I know but I'm ready for him I'll kick his fucking fatass into next year if he tries Kenny smilled but who gives a shit about him if I like my curls and if Namine likes them that's all that matters Kenny said

Er guess so Kyle added

The boys stayed with Kenny another 20 mins untill a girl came to take Kenny to the sinks to wash off the foam and she said shed be putting something else on Kennys hair and the boys would really need to leave as their was very little room or they could go and sit in the waiting area but Kenny would be quite a while yet so they left to find the others

But before they left Kenny said he'd send a text to say when he was ready and he'd see them at front desk so Kyle was happy with that

Omg that is the funniest thing iv ever seen Kinny getting a perm Cartman laughed

Shut it fatass I think he'll look nice yelled Karen hitting Cartman with her bag

I can't imagin him really with tight curls yet he had his hair in soft loose curls or waves at the gala day said Wendy but Kenny is cute I think he'll pull it off she said

Well Kenny said a couple of days before the gala his moms freind permed his hair and it was too curly so he got it relaxed a little for the gala Kyle said his hair was nice looking on Gala day but can't remeber what he had done really said Kyle

So how long has he to go in their asked Riku

Oh when we left they were washing off the foam and were talking about putting other stuff on his hair and they were gonna do some other things. At. least over an hour in their but he did say he'd text me when he's ready Kyle said and fatass no laughing at him okay Kyle said

Aww come on that's the funniest thing of the century and you say I can't laugh at him fuck it dude Cartman said

Carman I'm fucking warning you you'd better not laugh at Kennys hair or I'll fucking drown you Kyle threatend

Okay now we need to go back to the house and secure back door and conservatory they were left unlocked Kenny is using his spending money he'd brought for his perm and it was at the house and because of those open doors that's how he got in so we will go back and secure house then dump the shopping and go and get Kenny Kyle said

Wha more walking oh come on not fair a human body was not ment to go thise quick Cartman said struggling to keep up

Yes it was or even faster it's you that's unfit get a move on fatass Kyle yelled

Is he always moaning like thise asked Xion quietly glancing at Cartman

Yep fraid so laughed Stan but you'll get used to him. eventually maybe in the year 3000 Stan laughed

Year 3000 we won't be around then said Namine innicontly not seeing the joke

Yeah that means never we will never get used to his as we won't be here in the year 3000 it's a joke Bebe said sighing

Oh er okay Namine said

God she's so dumb Wendy said glaring at Namine

Yeah it's her that gives us blondes a bad name when pepole say dumb blonde she's the dumb one not me I'm very smart Bebe mutterd to Wendy as they all headed to the house

Have we time for a coffee asked Tweek when they all reached the house a little later as he tested the switch to make shure it was working and they had power

Fraid not Tweek why are you playing with the lights asked Stan

Make shire we have power oh Jeeze couldn't go through that again no power he said twitching

Its okay Tweek we have power and the pikachus gone shure Larxine has him so he's miles away now Kyle smilled

Oh okay Tweek said a little Happier

We can get coffee when we get back we will dump the shopping then go and get Kenny then come back we will go the scenic route along the beach said Kyle smilling as everyone got ready to leave again

Walking in sand makes it harder cant I stay behind I can watch Terrance and Phillip on demand and guard the house till you get back Cartman said

No you need the excisise so get your ass into motion and get going said Kyle grabbing the tv remote to turn off the tv

Your pure evil an evil fucking ginger jersey Jew Cartman yelled as he panted waddling along the beach out of breath as his fat feet sank in the sand and it was a hot day so he was exhausted and sweat ran down his face but the others were too far on ahead to hear him

Hurry up Cartman keep up yelled Stan not even looking back

You seem to know the place so well said Wendy

Yeah my dad used to take Ike and me walks along here when we were little theirs a ramp that leads onto the promenade and cross over and were at the stores and it's nearer to the hair salon if we went the normal way we'd need to walk full length of 2 blocks and round the corner thise way it's half a block Kyle smilled

Smart thinking said Riku

Is that where you got your haircut today asked Wendy

No I went to the barbers near the art store bit cheaper in their but the girl who did it done it nice Riku said smilling

She did said Sora glancing at his freinds hair

Do you know whan I was tiny I used to think their was mermaids in the sea Laughed Kyle glancing at the sea imagend I'd hear them singing every night he added

Nice said Xion as everyone paused for a second

Oh he'll where's fatass gone asked Stan

Christ dude though I fucking hate him I have to look out for him mutterd Kyle I'm responsible for him. The redheaded added angrily

Caaarrrtttmmmaaann they all yelled looking for the fat boy

Listen Stan said as he heard a faint voice yelling wait up

Hell it's him I'm going back you guys wait up Kyle said as he headed back running along the beach and soon seen an exhausted Cartman bright red panting

Come on get a move on your holding us up said Kyle grabbing Cartman and pushing him in front of him

Oh god oh god I can't Cartman panted

God has nothing to do with it it's your. Blubber now move it Kyle said and soon they caught up with the others

Cant we rest I'm exhausted Cartman said

No get going your way to fat now walk in front of us Kyle said

Wish I'd stayed at home mom would never do thise to me Cartman mutterd

Yeah she spoils you too much wish we'd left you too we would have happly taken Craig even He may be an asshole at times but least he dosent whine or hold us back he's fit Kyle said

Craig whos that said Roxas is he a freind the blond asked

Yeah sometimes he's a quarterback at school he's also in our class he can be a good freind at times other times an asshole but a lot fitter than fatass here Stan said laughing

Hes cute too said Bebe oh also he also breeds guinea pigs I think that Stripe inspired him to do that that was his childhood pet and after she died of old age he was heartbroken so he. got Stripe 2 another guinea pig and a few more and he breeds them and sells the babies he's got like 5 pairs now she added

Wow cute Kairi smilled

So you guys got pets then asked Stan as I told you. The other day I have a dog he added

Yeah my mom has a cat as. Kid I had hamster Riku said smilling

I never had any pets Sora said

Namine Xion and I have a little dog now I had a dog as a kid. But they didn't have pets Kairi said

Same here Roxas said what about you guys he added

Oh mom has a budgie now Kyle said growing up I had an elephant for a short time but that was all Kyle laughed

I have a cat Bebe said she's really old now

I have a dog now Wendy said as a kid I had no pets.

We have a cat that sometimes visits and it's curled up on Kennys bed a few times said Karen

Only cos Kinny was cheesing on its piss mutterd Cartman earning.a punch from Kyle

Oh he's got a cat too that's old Mr Kitty Butters do you still have those gerbils asked Kyle

No they died iv still got Lemiwinks he's really old now Butters said

Omg Lemiwinks our old class Gerbil no say dude I thought he died years ago Stan said

Lemmiwinks is no odenery gerbil smiled Butters but he's doing fine the blond smilled

As everyone all chatted about pets and Lemiwinks Kyle got a text

HI KYLE IM READY TO LEAVE NOW KENNY :-) x

Thats a text from Kenny he's ready to leave now and listen he's gonna look a bit different really curly hair now that's all now one snigger or giggle and I'll dump you all in the sea okay Kyle said

Well we won't laugh Riku said I'm shure hell look cute he added

Omg I can't wait to see him Namine smilled as everyone headed for the salon

Hi we're here to pick up Kenny he text me said Kyle entering the salon to the girl on the desk

Hey guys what do you think then said Kenny smilling showing of his tight curly blond curls that looked like a cherubs

Wow er well different said Kyle but yeah it's cute he said as Kenny paid then looked at the others. So guys what do you think of the new look curly me he added looking at the others who were a bit speechless as they staried at him

And what do they think that we will find out later as I'm heading out now so more to come I think Kenny would look so cute with curly hair And if I was their I'd say you look adorable then give him a hug. But staye tuned for more so enjoy


	17. Chapter 17

So what do you guys think then smilled Kenny gently touching his newly permed curls

Well dunno really certainly different it will take some getting used to that's for shure laughed Stan

Well its very different okay I guess Bebe said looking at Kennys hair

I think it's lovely you do suit it Namine said making Kenny smile

Oh you will now need an Afro comb don't brush the curls you will damage them and try not to handle them for the first few days the woman in the salon said handing Kenny a comb

Its okay iv had perms before. So know what to do Kenny said and glancing at Kyle

No your not using mine buy your own said Kyle making the others laugh a bit

Wasent going to ask you for yours Kenny put in paying for the comb

After listening how to care for his hair and that everyone left and Kenny kept looking in store windows admiring his new curls and smilling at himself

God he's vainer than the girls now laughed Stan to Kyle who shook his head laughing a little but said nothing

Hey Kinny becoming a girl now teased carman curly kinny but the blond ignored him

Oh Kinnys gonna change his name to Shirley Tempel and wear frilly dresses next Cartman taunted again you'll be borrowing the girls make up now Kinny Cartman added but again was ignored

Kinny I'm talking to you Kinny why don't you awnser Cartman went on

Look fucking shut it fatass if your looking for a fight he's not gonna do it and mess up his new hairstyle so back off Stan said

Come on guys lets walk a bit quicker he can't keep up with us said Kyle as everyone quickend their pace

Wait up you guys I can't keep up panted Cartman

You keep up we're walking at our normal speed your too fat to keep up Kyle shouted

Ay I'm not fat I'm just big boned. and iam fit Cartman said you all walk to fast for me

Fat that's putting it mildly beached whale comes to mind mutterd Kenny as he took Namines hand

Yeah and he's the most laziest unfit guy I know Kyle added laughing as everyone headed to the house

So will I see you. Tonight then asked Kenny to Namine smilling and now looking like a cute cherub

Look foward to it she smiled and yes I love your curls their so sweet she said and gently kissed Kenny on the cheek

Kenny felt his heart race and then leaned closer and gently kissed Namine on the lips and whisperd I love you

Well dunno about looking like a curly Cupid but Kennys been hit by Cupid laughed Kyle then gently tapped Kenny on the arm

Come on Ken we have to get something to eat and get ready for later put Namine down now he laughed

Okay see you tonight Namine said Kenny

Look foward to it Kenny she called and again the 2 groups split up again to go to their houses

The rest of the day was spent tiding the house and that and even Kenny had to roll up his sleeves as he was on Kitchen duties but he didn't mind he was excited about. That evening and how he'd treat Namine as he remeberd their was money in the bank and he for it out at a cash machine so he was fixed for that night

Are you girls ready yet God sake your only going to the funfair not a bloody beauty pageant you've been in that bathroom for over an hour we've to meet everyone at 6pm tonight not tomorrow Kyle yelled up the stairs in frustration

Oh their putting their faces on their wearing more make up than all the Rasins girls put together laughed Karen she only had a little mascara on as Kenny really didn't like her wearing a lot of make up but he didn't mind other girls wearing tons of makeup but he felt Karen was a little too young and he wasent very keen on the way she was dressed too they already had argued about it earler that evening but Karen still dressed the way she wanted to a low cut top and tight shorts and her hair straightend and hanging down and her golden blond highlights showing she'd got highlights put in a couple of weeks before the holiday and now she looked as old as Wendy or Bebe which worried Kenny incase anyone would try and to come on to her thinking she was much older and not a young teen so Kenny vowed to keep an eye on her

Oh god where the the fuck are they were gonna be here to Xmas why can't they get ready quickly Namines gonna be waiting on me shit Kenny said then screamed up the stairs at the top of his voice HURRY UP. YOU TWO WERE GONNA BE LATE whist looking at the clock on his phone and checking himself in the mirror and fixing his new curls fluffing them up a bit

Wow never you known to pay so much attention to your hair now Stan laughed passing

Well its kick ass Kenny smilled and Namine loves my curls he added

Well least you got rid of that young Justin Bieber like hairstyle Kyle laughed

Kyle may I remind you I had that style before he came on the scean so Justin Bieber copied me the style was called the Kenny McCormick swoop Kenny laughed but wish the bangs were a bit longer they've all curled up above my eye brows Kenny sighed

Well before you got it permed didn't the woman say it look shorter than it really is Stan asked

Yeah I guess she did didn't really pay much attention Kenny said making Stan and Kyle roll their eyes as Kenny headed into the lounge

Will you lot get a fucking move on I wanna go to the fair yelled Cartman shouting up the stairs as he passed

Shut it fatass were coming we have to look our very best Wendy said now appearing looking if she was about to enter a beauty pageant and was followed by Bebe also all glitzed up and Karen was right both girls seemed to have more make up on than all the Rasins girls put together and stank of a strong perfume that made Kyle cough a bit

God think you went a bit over board mutterd Kyle

Thats our new perfume we bought it at the mall before we came here Bebe said

Yeah bet they can smell you at the mall from here god sake did you two bath in it asked Stan

No it's just a little drop as it was expensive Wendy said

Right are you two ready now asked Kyle

Yes we're ready both girls said checking their appearance in the mirror

Good lets go then said Kyle as they all headed out the door

Are we going in the van asked Butters as he glanced at the camper van

Nope we're walking it Kyle said and it's a lovely evening and it's not that far out of town the walk will do us all good Kyle said

Oh say if we win a lot of prizes what will we do with them asked Bebe

Carry the back but if we're snowed under with stuff okay we can get a taxi home but just now were walking it so come on Kyle said

Aww walking it no not fucking again your obbsessed with fucking walking moaned Cartman

Fucking shut it fatass we have been through thise a few times I make the rules as I'm in charge of the holiday now if your not happy then I'll happly give you the keys and you can go back home and miss out on the trip up to you dude so if your going here's the keys Kyle said pulling out the keys but if your coming shut the fuck up and give us peace we don't wanna hear you okay so get walking Kyle yelled trying to keep calm as he and the others walked on leaving Cartman trialling behind moaning

Soon everyone reached the large carpark where the fair was at and it was crouded too and techno music blared out so loud everyone could feel the vibrations on the ground and that was mixed by the screams of the riders and the owners of the rides yelling if you wanna go faster lets hear you scream

Oh God those rides look awesome said Bebe looking round to see if she could spot any cute guys

Yeah I can't wait to go on them. Wendy said smilling

We have to wait here for the others thise is where we arranged to meet them here they shouldn't be long said Kyle shouting to be heard above the loud music

Karen pull your top up you look like a cheap hooker yelled Kenny to Karen who pouted a bit as he kept an eye open for Namine wondering what she'd be like and soon a familler group was seen in the distance coming closer

hey guys glad you came said Riku smilling ready for somenfunnhe said

You bet said Stan

Okay guys we have 2 options here buy a wrist band for 30 dollers that gives you unlimited acces to the rides that's not bad as theirs a lot of rides in their or we could pay 2 dollers per ride Riku said

Lets get the wrist band that's much cheaper Kyle said

Yeah I want to go on all the rides smilled Stan as they headed in

Okay Namine what do you want to ride on said Kenny smilling holding Namines hand

Oh I don't know really you choose Kenny she said smilling

Okay no problem darling he smilled looking at the rides ...Kenny really wanted to make thise a proper date just him and Namine alone but he'd do that later just now they'd stick with the group

So once everyone got their wrist bands they went into look at the rides

Oh look theirs the Sizzeler that awesome ride that twists you about mega fast then goes backwards Wendy said

Oh I love that ride said Karen smilling as all the girls had formed their group now but still stayed near the boys

Oh it looks a bit too fast for me said Xion shyly who was a nerviouse girl really

Oh don't worry honey you'll be fine you can sit Next to Wendy and me said Bebe

Yeah come on Xion it will be great fun well take care of you Wendy said smilling as the 3 girls climbed into the carrage and secured the safety bar in front of them

Also Karen sat next to Kairi in another carrage Stan and Kyle shared a carrage also Kenny and Namine shared one and Tweek who was a bit scared shared one with Butters but Carman had big problems

He sat in a carrage to himself and the man tried to secure the safety bar but it hurt Cartmans fat stomock

Ay watch what your doing their that fucking hurt Cartman said

Face it fatass your too fat for the ride you'll break it taunted Kenny from the carrage in front and flipping him off and laughing

Shut it you poor peace of crap fucking amazing how you can aford the fair and that stupid girly perm Cartman taunted but howled again in agony as the man tried to close the safty bar but without luck but worse was to come

Look I'm so sorry mate but your gonna have to get off your too big to ride thise I can't close the safty bar and that's against the law the man said pulling the bar back

What oh no way dude im not to fat slam it harder or tie it on Cartman said

Im sorry but I can't you will have to get off I'm afraid the boy in front is right I can't risk their being an accident if the safty bar isn't secure I could loose my job and thise fair could be closed you will have to get off I'm so sorry the man said

Face it fatass your way to fat to rides it was a wast of time you buying that wrist band laughed Kyle as Cartman climbed out the ride embraced

Fucking shut it Jew boy Cartman said standing at the side as 4 new pepole jumped into the now spare carrage and the bar closed no problem so then the ride started up

Cartman felt Jelouse as he watched the others zoom around mega fast screaming and with their hands in the air enjoying themselfs and for the next 4 minutes he had to stand and watch

Oh dude that was fucking awesome omg and when they spin you backwards wow I just couldn't stop screaming it was amazing oh I'll be going back on that later laughed Stan

Yeah it was awesome and you were screaming right in my ears laughed Kyle then everyone noticed Cartman. Standing sulking

Never mind fella I'm shure theirs rides you can go on its not that bad said Butters patting Cartmans shoulder

Ha doubt it he's way to fat and he's a Heath and safty risk sniggerd Kenny

But sadly Kenny was right it was the same really with every ride that he tried to go on Cartman was too fat and the only ride he might have got on the merry go round horses he couldn't lift his heavy legs so instead of going on the rides Cartman sulked and stuffed himself with junk food as Kyle was too busy else where to lecture him

Also the gang did really well and won a lot of prizes too and Kenny was really the best at winning things he'd won a few blow up toys and a large teddy for Karen and some small ones also some teddies for Namine including A me to you tatty teddy bear holding a heart saying I love you and also Bebe won a large cuddly Lion so when everyone was on the rides Cartman was left holding all the prizes and mutterd to himself as he watched the others enjoy themselfs on the rides also he even had the cheek to try and resell his wrist band as it was no use to him but had no luck

Also else where on the other side of the ride Sevrel pepole were watching Kenny and texting each other saying they had the chosen one in sight and it was true he did have curly hair now

When will we strike said a man into his phone as he was staking Kenny

Wait till their alone or the others arnt looking just grab the boy a woman. Said but we have to get him tonight as the perperartions are all ready for him but be discreet she said

Very well the man said as he watched Kenny enjoying himself with Namine on the rides unaware of what would happen later

Well that's that chappy done lol poor Cartman I'm bulling him again lol but wow now the adventure is gonna really start what wil happen next stay tuned for more coming soon


	18. Chapter 18

Cartman was really fed up now and his moaning was getting on everyone's nerves and to make matters worse Kyle caught him eating a large ice cream with raspberry chocolate sprinkles and a chocolate stick and a cherry on top and the boy was about to tuck into it sitting on a bench when his freinds got off the ride and caught him red handed

OMG Cartman you greedy fatass sneaky urgh Kyle said slapping his forhead

Ay thise is my way enjoying myself if I can't get on the rides so I'll buy treats Cartman said taking a large lick of the ice cream

Yeah and you know why you can't get on. Because your too fat and it's because of all the crappy l the junk food that's made you obease like thise your in a viciouse circle Cartman that you can't break you can't get on rides because your too fat so you feel down then go and eat more junk food and gain more weight your killing yourself Kyle said then looked at Kenny who was the nearest

Kenny grab that ice cream and dump it Kyle said as the blond moved in to grab the ice cream but Cartman pushed him off

Ay get away you fucking girly haired poor piece of crap he yelled but Kenny was strongeand than him

Get the fuck off me he said and delivered a kick to the shin distracting Cartman and managed to grab the ice cream and put it in the trash

You fucking bastards that cost me money Cartman yelled angrily

Its for your own good Cartman sorry listen to Kyle he knows what's good for you Riku said

Fucking shut it nothing to do with you Cartman yelled

You shut it if your not happy go home your not wanted here and you won't get on the rides face it your too fat and your ugly too humpty dumpty was even thinner than you Kyle yelled pulling the others away to go on another ride

Come on let's ignore him he's not worth it and will hold us back also I swear to God I will NEVER EVER bring him on holiday with us again he's ruined it Kyle said glaring back at Cartman who sulked

When the others had left Cartman started crying I'm not fat I'm just plesently plump and sweet mem says that I'm just her big boned poopsikins he said watching the others all walk off chatting and laughing

That was a bit harsh wasent it asked Xion looking back at Cartman

He has to learn crule to be kind and he did that to him self he's going to be one of those pepole you see on the news in 10 years time having to goto hospital and the only way to get him out is the fire department taking the door frame off hell be like 50 stone or more and no clothes will fit him hell be naked and smell bad and his skin fused to the bedding and soaked with piss and shit and no one will help him as he's so obnoxious to anyone who tries to help that's the harsh truth Xion and yeah it's not nice but its true and i do apologize if i do sound harsh Kyle said

Thats if he dosent die first he's heading for a heart attack Stan said

Yeah that's true too all that weight isn't good for his heart okay the guys a pure asshole at times and their has been times I want to fucking kill him but I don't want to see him die like that we do have or moment of being freinds hard to beleive I know Kyle said glancing back at the boy

Hes crying for his mom like a little kid Kenny said also looking back

Well yeah he's going to she's just as bad as him she's spoilt him rotten all his life she should have been stricter with him and stuffed him full of junk food and she let him get away with murder Kyle said also did you know upto when he was about 10 or 11 he played with dolls and talked to them Kyle said

Wow no omg no way Riku laughed

Yeah he had stuffed toys Clyde frog Peter panda polly pissy pants or something a rag doll and other toys Kenny laughed making the others laugh

Wow what happend asked Kairi

Oh some kids destroyed them he even had funirals for them yet he replaced them with other toys think he still has them Stan laughed

Omg funarels for stuffed toys iv heard everything now laughed Sora

Its true he bribed us with 5 dollers to go to them but he then said he donated it to a charity so we left Stan laughed

Yeah I remeber that fucking stupid asshole he is laughed Kenny

A little later Kenny desided he wanted some alone time with Namine as he'd spotted a few rides he wanted to take her on alone plus he wanted to kiss her again without the others spying so when the others were all queuing for the dodgems that Namine wasent keen on Kenny thought now would be the right time to ask

Er guys Namine and I want to go on a couple of the rides by ourselfs. And we will text you to keep in touch so we won't get lost Kenny said as he held Namines hand

Yeah shure Ken that's no problem I'll meet you guys by the ghost train in 20 mins if your going on that were going on dodgems then the Jets Kyle said

Cool yeah we probely will go on the ghost train for a laugh ushally it's fairground workers dressed in white sheets jumping up yelling Boo or with water guns and holographic images on the wall seen it before but it's funny Kenny laughed also it's not even scary he smiled as he and Namine left to have a bit of privacy

Aww Kenny has been hit by Cupid Stan said laughing watching Kennynand Namine walk off hand in hand

Dunno about being hit by Cupid he looks like Cupid with those blonde curls dunno what da will say but mom will love them laughed Karen as she climbed into a dogem car

Knowing your dad hell flip Stan laughed as he sat next to Kyle who took the steering wheel of their dodgem

Yeah probely but Kenny won't care laughed Karen before the ride started and they all whizzed off and again Cartman was too fat to ride

Else where Kenny and Namine rode the big wheel and he bought her a heart shaped balloon that had I love you on it

Er Namine I well I'd like to see you again I think I'm falling in love with you he said blushing

I feel the same Kenny but we live so far apart we could keep in touch Kairi has got me on the Internet so we could talk that way and meet up in holidays and that and I will try and visit South park one day also you have to come to Destiny Islands she said

Yes I'd like that sounds good said Kenny as he moved into kiss Namine on the mouth and she kissed him back

Kenny thought he was in heaven he now had the girl of his dreams and he felt the luckiest boy on the planet

Their tender kiss lasted a few moments before they pulled apart and Kenny smilled tenderly at Namine then suddenly took of a little gold chain of a pair of hands holding a crowned heart he wore under his t shirt and gave it to Namine

Kenny what are you dong she asked

A freindship present sorry it's not a freindship ring but thise is just as good it's an old Irish symbol Calladah 2 hands holding a crowned heart means love that could be my hands and your heart meaning I love you Kenny said

Omg it's so beautiful oh Kenny theirs no need to Namine said

Shhh let me put it on lift up your hair he said as Namine lifted up her long hair and Kenny put the necklace on and then gently kissed her neck

Ill Tresure it for ever thank you so much and what a beautiful symbol she said

Yes I'm of Irish blood too I was born in the states so was my parents and grandparents but great grandparents are Irish and I have family in Ireland too so I have Irish blood in me Kenny smilled

Cool Namine said and was about to say something else but Kenny cut her off with another tender kiss

Now what about having some fun in the spooky house if you get scared grab me ill protect you Kenny laughed kissing Namines cheek

Alright I'll hold you to that she giggled as the two got up and wanderd to the que for the ghost train unaware they were spyed on by the cult who were after Kenny

We have him in our sight he and the girl are heading to the ghost train a man said get your men in their he added

Taken care of another said

Mean while else where Kyle and Rikus group had come off the Jets ride now and Kyle desided on thise one time he'd relaxe his rule a little and allowed everyone to get come Cotten candy but a small bag

Karen grabbed 2 bags one for her and one for Kenny to eat later and at first Kyle thought she was going to eat the 2 bags herself

Karen you have 2 bags their I said one small bag I hope your not going to eat all that yourself you'll get sick Kyle said

Duh no silly one bag is for Kenny Kenny likes Cotten candy Karen said pulling a face and eating her own

Oh okay then Kyle said as the group sat on a bench

Pits nice Kenny has a decent girlfreind Stan said unlike the others he's been with in the past

Yeah it is and they respect each other too a lot of the girls in the past Kenny dated were trouble and one lied about him saying she was pregnant she was after money and Kenny dosent get a lot of money Kyle sai

That was after he started that youth training program he got some money Stan said

Yeah she broke his heart poor Kenny he takes love serisoly too

Well Anmine is a gentle girl shed never hurt your freind Riku said and they make a sweet couple Riku added

Meanwhile Kenny and Namine jumped in a car on the ghost train

Buckle up kids it goes fast a man said as Kenny and Namine flashed their wrist bands to get on and the man slammed the safety bar closed

We don't mind we like fast rides Kenny said as the ride made a loud sirin noise and the car went along the track into a tunnel where all kinds of scary things jumped out

Wow thise is cool laughed Namine holding on to the bar and her balloon

Yep shure is angel Kenny smilled laughing as a few pepole yelled Boo at them from nowhere

The car whizzed along the tracks. Showing all kinds of horror things that wasent even scary and made Kenny and Namine laugh

Have to say their some pretty cool props though Kenny smilled they'd be good for Halloween he added

Yes they would be and their not that scary Namine smilled

Yeah we could booby trap the house with them say if we came back here at Halloween but don't think so we spend Halloween at home but Halloween can be cool in our town one year i dressed as Ironman i was kickass Kenny said

Cool id have loved to have seen you Namine smilled

Yeah I was about 10 or 11 then I was right into Iron man then still like him though maybe not as much grew out off him but the others were dressed as Thor fa er i mean cartman was ment to be the Hulk but noone knew that and Stan was captin America but i was the best Kenny said smilling

Aww okay iv heard Sora talk about ironman movie a couple of times Namine said smilling

Yeah he's awesome he was my hero as a kid i had a few things to do with him the costume a t shirt the comics and a doll Kenny smilled

Then suddenly before anyone said anything more the ride suddenly stopped inside the tunnel but nothing happend or jumped out at them

Hmm strange looks if we're stuck or broken down dunno really Kenny said

Oh no your kidding Namine said looking around to see if their was carriages behind but they were the only 2 their

Probelly just a glitch or something won't be long till we're moving again dont worry angel Kenny smilled and put his hand on Namines leg he was now hoping for a kiss and cuddle in the dark but Namine seemed a bit nerviouse so he didn't try anything

About 5 minutes passed and they still weren't going anywhere and now Kenny was getting worried

HELLO ANYONE THERE WERE STUCK WE NEED HELP Kenny called loudly but got no awnser

Maybe we should get out and walk back just follow the tracks and they will lead us out Namine said getting scared

Yeah good idea said Kenny trying to push the safety bar that held them in but it wouldn't budge they were stuck fast

Nope not budging Sorry but were stuck here till someone gets us out Kenny said sighing

Ken im scared I hate the dark Namine whimpered

Aww don't worry I'll look after you honey your safe with me said Kenny putting his arm around her and gently hugging her kissing the too of her head someone will get us soon he said

Omg I forgot I have my phone I can text or call Kyle Kenny said taking his phone put and smilling Kyle will tell the pepole who own the ride that were trapped in here Kenny smilled but got a shock NO SIGNEL

Aww fuck it no fucking signel he sighed then blushed er sorry for swearing Namine I have a bit of a foul mouth at times he said

Its okay I understand your angry she said so what now she added

Well their bound to find us soon as the workers do come in to cheack and Kyle will raise the alarm so all we can do is sit tight and wait Kenny sighed as Namine leaned her head on Kennys shoulder and snuggled into him

Guess so she sighed

And thank you again for the necklace it was beautiful she said none has ever given me anything so beautiful she added

Your welcome angel you can think of me when you wear it he added smilling and he kissed her forhead

Mmm I will she said smilling

Kenny leaned in for another kiss an Namine kissed back gently running her fingers through his soft curls and he played with her soft fair hair that was silky as a young child's secretly Kenny hoped they'd be in the tunnel for a while but suddenly a jolt in the carrage made them separate

Looks if we're moving again smilled Kenny told you we wouldn't be long he added giving Namine a kiss on the cheek

Wait Kenny were going off track said Namine suddenly noticing they were indeed going the wrong way

Hey the carrages is not working we're going the wrong urgh Kenny started then was knocked unconcous

Omg you killed him screamed Namine as 2 figures in black moved in on her and he's screams and loud bang of her balloon were drowned out by the loud spooky music and sound in the ride

Look what I won for Kenny said Karen coming over to the group clutching 2 Terrance and Phillip talking plush dolls that spoke and farted ( theirs no such dolls only in my story)

Oh they look awesome Stan smilled hell love them

Oh talking about Kenny the love birds should be finished with their rides we said we'd get them by the ghost train lets go and get them Kyle laughed

What about fatass over their said Stan pointing to Cartman who sat on another bench panting and sweating

Oh leave him he's still ripping on Kenny cos of his perm and I'm in no mood to spearete them Kyle said as everyone headed for the ghost train to get their freinds

The ride had ended but their was no signe of Namine or Kenny but Kennys necklace and Namines new balloon was found in the carrage and also 4 unconcouse workers were found inside the ride but but Kyle didn't know about them nor did he see the necklace that was now broken and had a couple of blonde hairs on them or the balloon kenny and Namine had both Vanished

Well that's that chappy done more soon going to watch SP on tv it's the Halloween episode Kenny dressed as Ironman omg he's so cute every time I see ironman now I think in Kenny but omg what will happen to Kenny and Namine now their both gone where are they what's happend to them wait and see


	19. Chapter 19

Er excuse me did any of you guys see a young couple get out thise ride both blond the girl is small thin with long light blonde hair past her shoulders wearing a white sundress and blue sandles with little stars on them the boy has very curly blond permed hair and he's wearing a Terrance and Phillip t shirt and blue pants and old batterd trainers and both awnser to the names of Kenny and Namine and she had a heart shaped balloon asked Kyle asking the owner of thr ghost train

Nope haven't seen them really get so many young couples like that on here all look the same to me kid sorry about that but I'll keep an eye out for them the man said

Er okay tell them Kyle and Riku are looking for them and we will get them by the ticket booth said Kyle as the man nodded with a smile

Where could they be I mean the fair isn't that big they must be around here somewhere said Stan

Yeah I know and Kenny dosent know thise place like I do he could get lost god we really need to find them said Kyle worriedly as he looked around

Yeah same as Namine she dosent know thise place eather her first time here too and she's certanly not the type to wander off she's shy and gets nerviouse around strangers Riku said

Christ say if Kenny has abducted Namine and tried it with her you know Stan said

What Kenny raped Namine oh dude no way he respects her look at what he did for her spent his holiday money on getting his hair all permed to impress her no Kenny wouldn't do that I just know he wouldn't something's happend they've maybe wanderd off and got lost hell be back later Kyle said

Suddenly Karen started crying Kenny said he'd never leave me he's always looked after me where. is he I don't want anything happaning to him she sobbed

Aww don't worry Karen we will find him soon maybe he's gone to the toilet or for a bite to eat we will find him you'll see said Wendy rubbing Karens back

Okay let's split up guys Kyle you take your group and search the entry of the fair up to ghost train and we will search other end including toilets we will meet by the Jets in the middle of the fair Riku said

Okay im onto it Kyle said as the 2 groups split yelling out Kenny and Namines names hoping they'd awnser

Crap if we don't find them you know we will need to get the cops in Stan said worriedly as Kenny is under 18 so in eyes of law he was still a minor

Yeah I know and bloody Kennys got a criminal record too so that's the last thing we need said Kyle sighing

Oh Jeezus he's been abducted by Aliens I bet oh Jeezus say if they come for me next I wanna go home take me home yelled Tweek shaking in fear

Look chill will you Tweek now Kennys not been abducted by Aliens nor has Namine bet their just got on another ride somewhere and Riku will find them soon then we can go back to enjoying ourselfs Kyle said smilling trying to calm Tweek who was twitching like crazy

But far away elsewhere Kenny was lying unconcious in the back of a car tied and gagged being driven away somewhere secret by the cult

We have the boy get things ready for our coming we will be their soon no we sadly had to knock him out we got him in the ghost train ...yes ..Yes Actully it was easy to take him the girl he was with has been taken care of so do not worry our main consern is the chosen one we will be with you soon. The driver said as he drove out of town

When Kenny eventually came too he was in a old gothic looking building like a mantion and a lot of pepole in black robes all looking at him

What the fuck is going on dudes where the hell am I he asked as the gag was taken off his mouth at last

Oh great mighty chosen one son of Cuthulu and mighty ruller a man said bowing low to Kenny

He has come to us at last a woman said excitedly the mighty Cuthulus only son has come too us she added then started chanting and bowing to Kenny who looked confused a bit

Dude Cuthulu oh fuck not thise carry on again look you guys you have it all wrong I'm not Cuthulus son my da is Stuart Mcormick okay he's a no use drunkard but still he's. my dad not some mythical being yelled Kenny as he wrestled with his restraints angrily

Child you have no idea do you we have waited over 17 years for thise for the birth of the chosen one your mother was a vessel and vowed to bring you into thise world and raise you as her own son as a human child indeed you are her son but the man you call father is not your father let me explane the man said

Dude what are you guys on I don't follow Kenny started but got cut off

Your mother was made pregnant by the mighty lord Cuthulu and you were the result we advertised for a host for many years but found no one suitable then we had the meeting giving away free beer and alcohol to get more pepole to come lot of pepole are dodgy when it coes to cults know what I mean the man said

Yep I do but go on said Kenny

Well at the meeting we seen your mother a humble woman already with a child of her own and he husband so the mighty lord Cuthulu chose her and took the form of your adoptive father Stuart at the time he was at a bar getting drunk so the mighty lord took his form and came to your mother got her pregnant with you and left when her real husband came back and your adoptive father came back so drunk he couldn't remeber the man said

But my parents got arrested at a meeting I seen that on my freinds Internet a few years ago Kenny said

Yes indeed they did they came to another meeting Again for free beer also we said a blessing for you and some asshole called the cops we got busted but they got out the next day your mom didn't know she was pregnant yet you were a newly fertilised embro so you Kennith are the son of Cuthulu the man said smilling

Wait a second so your fucking saying that Cuthulu raped my mom and tricked my da Kenny said shocked trying to take in what he just heard

Not rape child no she wanted it she was begging for it the man said

Thats fucking sick your all fucking sick bastards so what about Kevin and Karen next you'll be saying that their NOT my siblings akenny yelled in rage

They are your half siblings you all share the same mother but they are Stuarts children he is their father that is why they don't look like you the man said

Child have you ever wonderd why you look so different from your Siblings you are blond blue eyed they are dark haired brown eyed like their father a woman said

Er genetics on moms side their is blonds in the family Kenny said also my aunt is thise colouring and 3 of my Cousions are blonde blue eyed like me Kenny said

That maybe that is purely coincidence but you are the mighty chosen one you are a great ruller and one of the elders and the youngest elder ever in recorded history thise has been foretold for centuries that Cuthulus only son would come in human like form in the shape of a young boy from a humble background and that boy is you the man said

Look I don't wanna be an elder or ruller you lot a crazy and my name is eather Kenny Ken or Kennith not the mighty chosen one now I just wanna go home to my freinds and where the fuck is Namine my girlfreind the young girl who was with me Kenny yelled angrily

Oh don't worry about her mighty chosen one the girl has been taken care of and she wasent suitable for you if your looking for a mate we will choose someone who comes to your standards and the mighty Cuthulu will approve off that girl didn't meet our standards the man said

You fucking sick bastards if you hurt her you will fucking regret the day you were born now let me fucking go screamed Kenny spitting at the men who were near him

Oh dear he is very feisty I had no idea he'd be like thise a woman said watching Kenny wrestle with his restraints trying to get free

Great chosen one or Kenny as the mortals call you you have a great power that you don't understand now is that not true the cult leader said looking at Kenny

Yes you fucking assholes I can't die and I seemed to be linked to that Cuthulu thing Kenny yelled angrily

That is indeed true child now I beleive you have just had a birthday back in March and something happend to you then the man said looking at Kennyn

Yeah my da forgot it as ushal only my freinds mom and sister remeberd so we went to Sizzlers for a steak and I got some presents like I get every year why asked Kenny with a shrug

Hmmm did a mark apear on your back like a birth mark the man asked

Er no why Kenny lied

The boy lies cheack his back 2 cult members said

What the fuck get fucking off me you perverted assholes dont touch me yelled Kenny struggling but the men were too strong for Kenny and grabbed him pulling up his t shirt to reveille the mark on his back

Watch my fucking sunburn Will you that fucking hurts Kenny yelled struggling

Yes it is here we have found the mark a signe to say he IS the mighty chosen one the man said smilling

Oh so fucking what big bloody deal I have a mark on my back i lied Kenny sighed defeted

I suppose you are wondering what that mark is mighty chosen one the man said

Yeah well it has crossed my mind cos I know I don't have a birthmark never had one so what the fuck is that on my back asked Kenny

Well it is indeed a birth mark child it means that you are ready for your rebirth as the mighty leader and you are Cuthulus only son and have been put on thise earth to prepare for the lord Cuthulus coming that is why you cannot die you have great powers lying dormant and they will be coming into use soon now you must join us in your new life cast aside the old one that you once knew the leader said and then bowed low and everyone else then bowed chanting hail Cuthulu hail mighty leader son of Cuthulu

Wait a sec are you all saying I'm like a king or something Kenny said a little shocked watching everyone bow low to him

Much more powerful than a king child the world should fear you your destiny is to cleanse the earth and get it ready for the coming of your mighty father the birthmark on your back is a signe to say you are now ready for your duties the man said

Cleanse the earth what are you on about you you mean kill pepole that's sick Kenny said shocked

Only the non believers oh great chosen one the leader said

Fuck no no way I won't do it I'm sorry but I love my normal life I love my mom and my da even though he is an asshole at times I still love him and my sister Karen sees me as her guardian angel I could never harm a hair on Karens head or my freinds damn even though I threaten Cartman a lot and he can be an asshole at the end of the day he's still a freind and we have our good times no sorry I won't do it and where the fuck is Namine what have you done with her you sick bastards screamed Kenny but before Kenny could say anything else the leader put his hand on the side of Kennys head holding him down and another man injected him with goats blood making Kenny pass out and his thin slightly tanned arm turned black and the veins stood up and also the mark on his back began to grow and pulsate turning from red to black and back to a deep dark red and spreading across his back

When he awakes he will remeber nothing then he will be ready for the ceremony the cult leader said and then everyone started chanting again

So do you guys have a description of the missing teens the cops asked Riku now back at the house much later

Everyone had searched the fair but found nothing but Kennys necklace and a burst balloon the cops took them as evidence but finding no trace of their missing freinds they gave up and went home thinking that Namine and Kenny had gone back to the house but seeing that they weren't their they knew then it was a police matter and Kyle dreaded Mrs Mccormic finding out shed go spare and Karen was upstairs crying being comforted by Wendy and Bebe

Yes he's about my height slender some say skinny pale blond hair he got a tight curly perm earler today so his hair is really curly also it smells a bit still of Preming lotion he's fair skinned blue eyed got a bit of a tan slight sunburn he's wearing a Terrance and Phillip t shirt with blue trimming faded blue pants old batterd sneakers white socks oh also he has a healing hole in his left ear he got his ear pierced a while back but rarly wears earrings so is letting the hole close Stan said

Oh also he's got a mark on his back looks like a sort of birth mark Kyle added as the police wrote everything down

Okay now the girl the man added

Well she's very small looks a lot younger than she is quite pale white blonde hair past her shoulders blue eyes wearing a short white sun dress blue sandles with little yellow stars their very unusual sandles and she's very thin Riku said

Okay then now we have their descriptions we will look for them and put them on missing persons list the cop said

Where we're your freinds last seen another cop asked

Oh they were heading for some of the rides towards the ghost train they wanted some time on their own Kenny has a crush on Namine and the two wanted a little time to themselfs and their both responsible mature teens so I agreed saying I'd pick them up later and to text me we were going on some of the rides ourselfs also keeping an eye on Cartman he was too fat to ride on the funfair you know health and safety and the bar wouldn't close on his fat belly so he watched watched our prizes and I seen him eating junk food but if it kept him happy I turned a blind eye just for tonight and also he'd had Kennys and Namines stuff too they'd won a few things soft toys and inflaterble toys and Kenny bought Namine a heart shaped balloon of one of the sellers walking around that's what was found burst in the seat of the ride Kyle said sighing

And you say that no one seen them get off the ride then the cop said

No we asked the pepole who worked on the rides describing them but no one seen them its if they vanished into thin air Kyle sighed

Okay then but you know that we will have to let their parents and guardians know about thise the cop said

Yeah we understand officer Kyle sighed as he let the police out

Dont worry Kyle if we hear anything about your freinds we will let you know the cop said smilling a little

Thanks officer you have my cell phone nuber too just bring them back safely Kyle sighed showing the men out

Now what dude oh Christ we're for it loosing Kenny and Namine said Stan panicking

Fuck it don't remind me dude look tomorrow first thing we will goto the library and go into Kennys Facebook page and print off a photo of him I can photo shop it to give him curly hair and we will make posters of him and post them around town also you guys do the same for Namine Kyle said

Yeah but one problem Namine dosent have a Facebook but Kairi has one and posted a few photos of herself with Namine up their so we can cut and past them onto Kennys poster and photo copy them and hand them out around town Riku said

Great idea said Kyle smilling

Fuck if anything happend to Namine I will kill that guy I never did like him Roxas said

Look calm down Kenny really likes Namine he'd never hurt her he respects her too much said Stan

Yep and fighting won't find them Sora said we have to think of what we will put on those posters he added

Yes agreed said Kyle patting Soras back

Right if we have that task ahead of us we need to get an early night listen we will open up 3rd floor you guys can sleep up their if you want we need to unite as one large group in thise Kyle said

Okay then sounds like an adventure said Sora

I don't care I'm going to watch Terrance and Phillip theirs 4 episodes on back to back I don't give a shit about Kinny whinnied Cartman

No you fucking don't those are repetes youve seen them like 100 times and your going to bed we have a busy day tomorrow so get to bed Kyle yelled chasing everyone upstairs as it was now very late

Pisst Kyle Kyle are you awake asked Stan later that night sitting up in the darkened room

Er yeah what's up dude asked Kyle

What if Kenny died and he's back home now asked Stan

Well dunno you think his mom would contact us and let us know Kyle said

Mmm true er Kyle Stan said again

What now mutterd the redhead

Er erm I can't sleep can I have a cuddle said Stan hopefully sitting on the edge of his bed

But before Kyle could awnser Stan scooted over and hopped into bed with him

Ohhh budge up a bit your nice and warm Stan said snuggling into Kyle

Stan I I oh fuck it Kyle mutterd as Stan cosied into his arms

Im worried Kyle say if Kennys gone for good then what Said Stan glancing at Kennys empty bed

Oh he'll turn up don't think we're gonna get rid of our Kenny Ken so easly smilled Kyle playing with Stans silky soft hair then kissing his head

Shame it wasent fatass instead Stan sighed don't think he'd be missed

Oh he would his mom would miss him and I'd get hell I bet for loosing him yet if Kenny dosent turn up I'll get hell too Kyle half laughed between kissing Stans nose

Kyle can I sleep in your bed tonight as Kenny won't see us I want a cuddle Stan pouted in the dark making Kyle laugh softly

Omg who can say no to that face so cute oh fuck it yeah okay you can stay but at dawn your back in your own bed Kyle smiled kissing Stan tenderly and Stan returned the kiss so the 2 fucked all night till they fell alseep in each others arms wondering what the next day would bring

Thats that chappy done next one coming soon omg where is Namine what will happen to Kenny stay tuned for more coming soon


	20. Chapter 20

Despite Stan and Kyle having sex that night and falling alseep in each others arms no one really got much sleep as feet was heard passing their door or the odd yawn or sneeze and the old floors creaking and after breakfast and everything was tidied up Kyle and Riku made plans for everyone to goto the library to make posters

Aww do we have to I don't give a crap about Kinny I'll stay here and watch Terrance and Phillip on demand Cartman whined

No your coming with us too fatass and that's that so get going yelled Kyle trying to keep his temper as he had enough of Cartmans whinning

Kennys your freind as well as ours so don't deny it fatass a few times Kennys got you out of scrapes yelled Stan

Aww fuck it okay I'll go then Jeezus dude anything for a quiet life mutterd Cartman as everyone left

Well shut up and keep going and no were not getting a taxie before you asked Wendy yelled if reading Cartmans mind before he said anything

Fucking Bitch Cartman mutterd glaring at Wendy as they all went into town with Cartman trailing at the back as ushal and out of breath as he tried to keep up with the others as they headed into town

Okay now we need to keep really quiet and behave and no fighting okay Kyle said as they all stood outside the Libary

Okay everyone agreed and again Cartman rolled his eyes but said nothing

Right we will book the PCs for 2 hours and print of nice photos on Kenny and Namine for the posters we will do 40 each and put them up around town also we will put our house number and the cell phone numbers of Riku and I so they can contact us any time Kyle added

Good idea Wendy agreed we need all the help we can get she added

Okay now I know the staff in here as I have used thise Libary before their a nice Croud so leave it to me I will do the talking Riku smilled leading the way into the building and heading up to the desk followed by the others

Er hi their my freinds and I would like to use your PCs for a couple of hours if that's okay also I know that you let non embers use the PCs too he added smilling at the woman on the desk

Hi their oh yes we do that but we need some ID do you have any on you the woman added smilling

Yes we both have out driving licences is that okay said Kyle as he and Riku handed over their driving licences

Yes that will do perfectly the woman said looking at the IDs and then handing them back to the 2 boys that's great now I will put you both on PCs 6 and 9 over their in the corner she said as everyone followed her over

Thanks smilled Riku as he and Kyle sat down and the woman went back to the desk

Do you know Kennys Facebook password asked Butters standing over Kyles shoulder

Yep it's easy it's bigtitties Kyle laughed softly as he soon opend up Kennys facebook page

Trust Kenny to have that as a password Stan laughed a bit

Well that's Kenny for you now let's see if he's posted anything that might indicate thise kyle said looking at Kennys postings

But it was the ushal things that they knew off

Mom and dad fighting again. So fucking fed up wish he'd leave us K.

Got a big tip at work today 150 bucks I'm rich yey K.

Kyle gave fatass a black eye he was sick of the Jew Jokes think fatass pushed him too far serves him right lol K.

Cant wait to summer vacation with the gang counting down the days :-) K.

Urgh died again in scrappy and a truck hit me fuck it need to be more careful K.

Dad was brought home from the bar today totally drunk again but what's new K.

Fell down stairs today outside at my bit grazed my knees bloody stings but least I didn't die ha ha screw you death K.

Mom stoned again dads gone back to bar and Karens with Wendyband Bebe planning holiday so heading to Stans Terrance and Phillip on tonight yey K.

Fuck electricaty cut off again unpaid bills but what's new karen still at the girls place soo bord so picked scabs off my knees now their bleeding damn it :-( K.

Electricaty back on bliss K.

Omg thise time tomorrow I'll be on vacation omg so can't wait :-) K.

Omg just seen a Angel on earth today she is fucking HOT skimpy white dress and long blonde hair beautiful face omg i must get to know her K.

Well we arrived at house looks really good but hardly any food in Kyles being a bitch about eating Junk food though grrr :-( K

Seen that hot girl again near the art store with other pepole her freinds I take it Fuck I so want her K.

Got fucking sunburned today hurts like hell but OMG Kyle soothed it he is hot too 3 K.

Hee hee Tweekers is freaking out cos a Pikachu got into the house today Stan seems to know about them okay so the girls went and got a carrier and about half a day later we eventually got it out little rouge it was lol K.

Omg her name is Namine the girl of my dreams is Namine K.

Thats his last entry Kyle said when he found out Namines name he's got like a little journal thing here but nothing about cults or anything here said Kyle reading Kennys Facebook page

Hmm strange said Stan let's see if we can find a photo off him for our posters Stan added as Kyle clicked on Kennys photos

He dosent have a lot most are old Kyle said looking at the photos

Indeed most of the photos were old and a lot of them was Kenny with the others in group photos and the only nice one of Kenny on his own was when he was a young kid of 10 or 11 but he had a broken arm and that was taken at Stans house at Xmas and he was by the Xmas tree

Oh I remeber that time when that was taken it was Xmas day at my house that's when his dad was really drunk and Kenny went to bring his dad home to stop drinking the money and him and his dad got into a fight and his dad pushed him downstairs in the bar and he badly broke his arm in 3 places and dislocated his shoulder and his mom was getting high on drugs and when Kenny got out of hospital he came and spent the holidays with us and left in mid January him and Karen mom got Karen a white Furby doll Stan said

Oh head I remeber too that was the time Kenny was in the nataviaty he played the head Angel and sang that Xmas song The power of love the Xmas version and omg what a voice he had the whole place was spellbound Kenny Is an awesome singer Wendy said thinking back

Yeah Kenny is a great singer he's trained too but thise photo won't do sadly for 2 reasons or maybe 3. He's in plaster and he's a lot younger their and his hair is straight Kyle said now we need a recent one of him as an adult and with curly hair prefarably

Isnt Kenny on Tumbler too asked Stan i think iv heard him talk about that he added

Yeah think he is but not shure of his password for that account i think hes just joined a few weeks ago said kyle but how are you guys going added Kyle looking over at Riku

Well iv found a nice one of Namine she's sitting drawing On Destiny island I kinda caught her off gaurd a bit so she looks a little surprised in thise but it's the best I have of her really Kairi smilled

That one looks great that will do print that off Riku said looking at the photo

Ohhhh Kylee look what I have found here taunted Cartman in a sing song voice and holding up a book on hitler and the destruction of the Jews Oh Kyle also theirs a huge section here on th Holocaust it's fascinating the added

Will you shut the fuck up fatass I don't fucking care and I'm not listening to your crap said Kyle still looking at the PC screen

Er Kyle why does he keep taunting you about Hitler and the Holocaust asked Riku not knowing about Kyles beliefs

Cos I'm a Jew and Hitler hated us Jews and he killed us and Cartman is a fucking antisemetic asshole that's why he fucking knows that my family origanaly came from Polland even though my mom is from New Jersey and her mom and hers and I was born in South park where my dad is from but we have polish blood in us and that some of my family came to the States from Polland to escape the war and the camps but others weren't so lucky and they were taken to the camps many died but some survived a few are alive today even and lead normal lives but Cartman is a nazi loving antisemetic asshole who knows how I feel about that subject and how sensitive it is to me and he loves to rub the subject of the Holocaust in my face he's so stupid and dumb Kyle said glaring over at Cartman who was now fighting with Wendy as she tried to grab the book off him

Wow I'm so sorry about that Riku said I will never bring that subject up again he added

Its okay I can deal with it and I know all about the Holocaust and know when on also a couple of years ago I did visit Auchwitz with my family to pay my respects with the Families of other pepole but Cartmans taunting drives me mad but don't worry I'll get my own back and think we did in a way last night laughed Kyle softly

Yeah that was funny seeing fatass face being told he was too fat for the rides laughed Stan

Omg yeah I know I can use that against him in the future Kyle laughed quietly

Hey Kyle have you got a second I found thise I think you might be interested in it Wendy said coming over to the redhead and holding a small old looking book

What is it Riku said looking at Wendy

Omg fuck where the hell did you find that whisperd Kyle in total shock as he looked at the book

Over their under Mytholagy I was chasing fatass trying to grab that Hitler and those Holocaust books back he'd grabbed 2 more to rub in your face so I grabbed them and I was determend to hit him with one and he bolted round the corner to that area so i chased him still planning to hit him and that book caught my eye and I remeber seeing Kenny with an identical copy the other day in the thrift Store what is it asked Wendy

Its about Cuthulu and that cult that Kennys linked too it looks an old book said Kyle looking through it and looking at the old drawings and photos

Cuthulu what's that or who's that iv never heard of it whisperd Riku glancing at the book too

Its an evil cult centuries old and still active today Kennys parents were caught up in it before he was born I'm not shure what went on but Kennys involved with them but he denies it look Kenny claimed he has a power given to him by the cult he claims he can't die well he says he dies but dosent stay dead and he said we witnessed his deaths I can't remeber shure iv seen him injured and that but dude if your best freind dies your gonna remeber Stan lost a freind years ago when we were 8 that little cancer kid who died and one of our classmates died than British kid Pip I remeber him dying and Clyde lost his mom i remeber that but weird thing is I have seen a head stone with Kennys name on it and the words Sleep well little child the lord holds thee now Kenny said that's his head stone but were bound to remeber him dying but we don't I dunno really but anyway it's a really long story and not one for here I'll tell you guys about it later but I hate to do thise and it's SO wrong and I'm committing a crime doing thise said Kyle picking off the security tags and cover of the book

Kyle what the hell are you doing fuck sake dude said Stan shocked as Kyle shoved the book down the front of his pants and pulled his T shirt over the top of it

Thise is an Emergancy look guys I'm not saying their is okay but their might be a slim chance that the cult is responsible for Kenny and Namines disappearance and the awnsers might be in thise book now shh not a word okay Kyle said

Yeah shure dude what ever said Stan shocked

Soon Kyle found a nice recent photo of Kenny Bebe forgot she had one on her phone that she took Yestarday and even better Kenny had his permed hair in it so they posted that too his Facebook and printed it off and pasted Namines photo next to his and made up the posters

Right that's them all made up we will give one to Libary staff then head out and hand these out someone must know something Kyle said

Leaving the Libary Kyle was a little nerviouse incase he'd get caught with the stolen book so Riku spoke to staff. about putting a poster up but Kyle managed to pull it off he didn't get caught with the book so he pulled it out his pants and put it in a bag he used carring the posters

Okay now we have that book we can read it later see what's really going on but just now we need to get these posters out cover as much ground as possible the more pepole see these the better do we will post them all round the stores also on the beach hut doors then go back to the funfair and put some up their I won't rest till Kenny and Namine are back Kyle said firmly

Deal we will take thise side of the road you guys take that side and then we will do the fair then what's left can go up on the beach hut doors then head back to your place and look at that book of yours incase it holds any clues to where our freinds are said Riku smilling

Yeah sounds good to me lets do it Kyle smilled

Ay not more fucking walking aww Jeezus dude can't we take a taxie or something or Tweek and me will go and wait in the coffee shop till you guys get back anyway I don't give a fuck about that poor piece of aWWW Cartman yelled as Karen punched him hard

Fucking shut it fatass and you leave my brother alone you fat piece of shit I'll kick your fucking fatass if Kenny dosent Karen threatend

Wow nice work their Karen said Stan patting Karens back

Yeah we'll hate pepole talk about Kenny when he's not here to defend himself Karen said shrugging

Soon the 2 groups split up Kyles Croud took one side of the road with Cartman moaning that he was tierd and wanted a rest every 2 minutes much to Kyles annoyance and Rikus Croud took the other side with Kairi and Sora taking the thrift store but soon as they left the poster was put in the trash

Any luck you guys said Kyle about an hour later

Nope oh they took the posters and said they'd keep an eye out for them that's all said Riku what about you guys Riku added

Yeah same here sighed Stan

Okay well next place is the funfair that's where they were last seen Kyle sighed running a hand through his curls and sighing

But as they reached the funfair to everyone's shock it was closed and it been opend during the day before as it was holiday season and the little kids normally were their during the day but now their was police and an ambulance on the scean if something had happend

Hey what's going on here your normally opend Kyle yelled to the police and some bystanders who worked at the fair

Dunno really a young girl was found bruitly raped and beaten and a young boy was found dead a bystander said coming over

Omg who is she and the boy gasped Riku shocked

Well she was so badly beaten no one knows really and the boy was brutally. murderd not a pretty sight the bystander said if shocked himself

Officer what the hell is going on here also we need to put up these posters 2 of our freinds are missing last seen here Stan yelled at a cop who came over to look at the poster Stan held in his hand

Thats the girl that was found beaten do you know her the cop said

What yes that is Namine yes she's our best freind she's holidaying with us why what happend to her demanded Riku shocked

And where the hell is Kenny was he with her was he that boy you found demanded Kyle

I think you 2 better come with me the cop said letting Riku and Kyle under the crime scean tape

What about us yelled Stan

You guys stay here we won't be long said Kyle glancing back at his friends

Oh sweet Jeezus a rapiest on the loose omg I wanna go home well all be raped and murderd in our beds Tweek said terrified and shaking

Oh boy if I get into trouble I'll be grounded for the next month said Butters worried and rubbing his knuckles together

Look calm down and stay here all of you we won't be long said Kyle heading of with Riku and the cop

Did Namine that's her name say anything asked Riku

Where is Kenny he was with Namine they were like dating Kyle said worriedly

Namine is uncouncouse just now she's been sedated her dress was ripped and coverd in blood she's been violently raped and badly beaten up her vagina was torn and she was bleeding very heavly from their also she hit her head and might have a fractured skull her wrist is broken and she has cuts and bruises but shell live by a mirical and police are looking for Kenny as he is missing so the dead boy found was not Kenny but he was the last person seen with her the cop said

You think it was Kenny that did it oh fuck that's sick dude Kenny would never do that he respected her he even spent his holiday money getting his hair all permed for her cos she liked curly hair Kyle spat angrily

Well what ever we would like to come and search Kennys belongings also another girl was attacked and killed by the other entrance and the boy here too he was found not far from her and satanic symbol es carved into his chest so is Kenny involved with any cults you know off the cop said

Er no not that I know off lied Kyle

What are his beliefs has he got any the cop asked

Yeah Kennys catholic and goes to church but he's a normal guy really shure he has a few problems at home but he's not an evil Killer said Kyle

A few problems what do you mean by that son asked the cop

Oh kids stuff really his dads a drunkard and his moms a druggie but Jeezus dude he's not violent unless provoked normally Kennys a laid back guy bit of a joker enjoyes pranks and has got a bit of a dirty sence of humour he loves the show Terrance and Phillip and he's a bit like them you could say but he's not evil but he's a really good kid sometimes he has a problem from lack of money and he was kicked out of school mainly skipping classes but they threw him out and banned him from the Prom but he's over that he works with his dad and is on a training course hoping to get a job in the next year or two though he works part time with his dad at the towns scrap years look officer I have known Kenny since I was a baby his dad and mine hung out as kids and I know Kenny inside out at times I can read his mind and he'd never hurt anyone I promise you that said Kyle

Yeah iv only known Kenny for a few days now and he seems a good decent really nice guy Riku said

Well that may be but we discoverd the boy does have a criminal record we investigated his background he is known to the police in South park and other places too he's been charged for fighting arson hacking theft in possession of underage porn and has been arrested the cop said shocking Riku a bit

Yeah that was years ago dude But I swear he's been on the straight and narrow and iv stood by him the fighting is todo with gangs at his area he lives in a really bad area where gangs meet and fight and Kenny was standing up for himself and he's stood up to bullies who threatend his sister and he's sometimes bullied at school so he's attacked the bully at school arson he's done that twice once in Elementry well we were all to blame I was involved too smoking but that was delt with and again in secondary Kenny was in detention in the school Libary and he accidently burned the Libary again smoking he fell asleep with a cigarette in his hand but he was delt with for that and for hacking again he was like 9 pr 10 he downloaded some illeagle music and yeah he hacked into a few porn sights as for theft that was his dads credit card so he could by well. Porn things off the internet and yeah he did shop lift a few times but that was food to feed his family their was no money in the house or food and the family were starving and once he stole a Barbie doll from the thrift store that was for Karens birthday but God sake he was only 7 at the time. And as for being arrested and in Juvinile hall yeah okay he became a male hooker for a show he did called the Krazy Kenny show but we made him do it so we're to blame really but apart from that Kennys a good loyal freind he's kind sweet caring gentle guy with a heart of solid gold he is gold really and it's sad life has delt him a really crule blow and he wouldn't harm anyone unless provoked as I said

Well as I said the boy has a criminal record and he is being investigated the cop said angering Kyle

How is Namine anyway asked Riku looking worried

Well she's alive and will live but heavily sedated as I said and her injuries are bad the cop said

You still think Kenny did thise don't you snapped Kyle

Look I'm not saying anything at the moment but she was last seen with him and she was found in the ghost train but the boy is missing so where is he now I'm just saying thise so don't jump on me he could have easly attacked her dragged her out the carrage in to the sceans as its dark their and her screams would be taken for sound effects on the ride did what he did left her for dead and escaped out the staff entrance and their were no witnesses in that area so yes Kenny is I'm afraid our main suspect the cop said

Well could have easly been one of the staff that work in the ride iv seen them go in and out all in black so their not seen by riders Kyle said

Yes it may have been but something happend in their and the staff are being questioned too the cop said

Well what ever went on in their it wasent Kenny as I said twice he's not like that he respects Namine and would never hurt her Kyle said angrily

What no fucking way dude you have to be kidding the cops think that Kenny raped and attacked Namine that's sick he'd never hurt her Stan yelled in shock later

Fraid it's true Stan but we can't tell Roxas he will hit the roof and try and kill Kenny we have to keep thise quiet somehow till we find out more Riku said

God so bloody much for a nice quiet holiday yelled Kyle look guys as soon as we get Kenny back and see that Namine is okay we're going home I don't care if we have another week to go iv had enough of here at home its more peacefull Kyle said

God poor Namine i hope shes going to be okay said Kairi sadly

Well she's in the best place I guess said Stan they know what their doing at the hospital he added

Yeah I guess what happend to the other couple asked Xion

Well the female was found by the other entrance to the funfair apparently murderd and drained of blood and a satanic symbol on her chest same as the male at first we feared thinking it was Kenny that had been found dead but they said no also they asked if Kenny was involved in any cults and sadly we know he is but I said no as Kenny denies his links to that cult he just wants to be a normal guy really so I said no he wasent Kyle said

So do you think the pepole involved in that cult took Kenny asked Riku

No I doubt it oh I dunno really I don't know what to think any more really or where Kenny is Kyle said

jeezus you don't think Kenny did hurt Namine asked Stan

No course not he's not the type I hope not Kyle added but had his doubts what if the cult had brainwashed Kenny and he did hurt Namine Kyle wonderd but all he knew just now that Kenny was missing and no one knew where he was or if he was alive or dead and Kyle was worried for his freinds safty

Later the police Visited and searched Kennys belongings but thankfully found nothing and Kyle kept that book safly hidden to they left but he felt the cops still blamed. Kenny

Well that's that Chpt done omg poor Namine and where is Kenny. Also Never ever steal a Libary book like Kyle did I had to have him do that as I will need that book in further chpts But stay tuned for more and what is happening with Kenny where is he vanished too


	21. Chapter 21

Far far away elsewhere in a large gothic like old mantion like house no one knew was their any more as it hadent been used in decades Kenny begain to stir and a lot of pepole gatherd round him excitedly including their old teacher Mr Alder and the woman from the thrift store and a lot of others who were strangers to the boy

Wait he's beginning to wake up a man said and whispers of the chosen one is awaking echoed round the room and pepole got closer touching him to get a closer look

Wake up oh mighty chosen one your time has come the leader said gently touching Kennys head

Kenny groned a little and opend his eyes but they were no longer the beautiful sparkling blue he normally had but a deep blood red and his skin had lost its suntanned look but gone a deathly grey and the birthmark now coverd his entire back and part of his shoulders and was a dark blackish red shade

Wow it's worked the chosen one has been born a man said glancing at Kenny who glanced round thr room red eyes flashing full of evil and hatred and he gave everyone an evil glare if he was going to kill them so they backed away a little

Who are you boy the cult leader said getting close to Kenny

Iam the chosen one son of Cuthulu and messenger of him he said standing up and breaking the restraints that had heled him down as he was now mega strong

Tell me who you really are child a woman said

I replete iam the mighty chosen one only son of Cuthulu his only son put on thise pathetic earth to cleanse it and purge it of non believers and false gods and make way for the coming of my mighty father Lord Cuthulu and he will extend his kingdom to earth and we will rule the universe also iam your mighty leader and all will bow before me or suffer my wrath then Kenny chanted in a strange laugage and pepole chanted back Kenny was now speaking in the laugage of the ancients

Who is the child Kenny McCormick a man asked

He was a pathetic vessal for me the child is gone so I have no use for him anymore he shall suffer in hell along with his associates I will destroy them all Kenny said

Dear lord Cuthulu the child is ready now a man said then clapped loudly Let the celebrations begin the chosen one is here he yelled

Yes let us get him ready for his chosen new life rid him of these human clothes and trappings another man yelled as 2 men came over and removed Kenny of his clothes including his beloved new Terrance and Phillip t shit then they dressed him black hooded robes with the emblem of Cuthulu on them and he wore black sandles also a man came over with clippers and shaved off all his hair leaving him with a blond buzzed NO1 cut and his blonde curls and clothes were all burned also everyone chanted whist Kenny got his makeover and when that was done Kenny stood up and then took a knife that had carvings of cuthulu on it and chanted more then another goat was brought in normally Kenny would never hurt a fly let alone kill an animal but he bruitly grabbed the goat by its horns and slit its throat and said a prayer to Cuthulu in the tounge of the ancients then the cult leader dabbed tne goats blood onto Kennys shorn head the rest was put into a chalis like cup but it was black and Kenny drank the blood in one go, also a necklace was put round his neck again it was a symbols of Cuthulu and more chanting was done the ceremony lasted all night till dawn next day and Kenny sat on a large high black throne with carvings of Cuthulu and other demonic symboles carved into it and everyone was bowing low Kenny thought it was really cool having all thise power and being worshiped as a demigod and his evil red eyes glanced round the room at everyone being humble to him he was now their evil new leader till Cuthulu arrived on earth in a years time and the cheeky but lovable fun loving gentle Kenny was gone maybe forever

Else where back at the house Kyle was at his wits end and reading the little book he'd stolen yet part of him felt guilty but thise book should never have been written he felt it was evil but might hold a key to Kennys whereabouts also he was on the Internet via his iPad and he looked tierd too as he got no sleep and been up all night and it was now getting light outside and he didn't feel too good neather but hid that as their was more importent things than his health he felt

Fuck dude you look terrible you haven't been to bed and you look ill said Stan sitting next to Kyle who sat at the kitchen table listen dude want some tea Stan said heading over to put kettle on

Yeah thanks that be don't worry I'm fine also I'm reading and researching into that cult Kennys involved in just wish I knew what's happend to him Kyle said glancing over at Kennys mug with Terrance and Phillip and a chip out it he'd brought it from home Stan bought him the mug as a Xmas present years ago

Also I need to tidy up more the police made a hell of a mess when they searched the place I hate to say thise Stan but they think Kenny did it raped and attacked Namine Kyle said

Well we know he didn't Kennys not like that dude he'd never attack anyone unless provoked Kennys pure gold dude most loyal freind ever and don't worry Butters has started cleaning up mess said Stan

The police had turned the entire house upside down looking for clues. Also the questioned everyone even Karen and even searched her things that made Kyle really mad as Karen had nothing to do with it she was with them all evening hanging out with the girls and also they took Kennys cell phone too luckly the little book Kyle took Riku took the book and hid it at his place so the police never got it and he brought it over later

So did you find anything then asked Stan leaning over his freinds shoulder and leaning his cheek against Kyles soft curls

I dunno really still researching then pulled away from Stan as Riku who stayed the night. enterd the kitchen yawning and rubbing his eyes

Kyle Stan what you two doing up its middle of the night god you okay Kyle you look terrible he yawned

Huh morning Riku yeah im fine said Kyle glancing at Riku

Morning Riku were researching want some tea Stan said

Yeah shure thanks might waken me up a bit still no word about Kenny then he asked sitting down

Nope and we will call hospital later to find out about Namine Stan said getting the kettle on again

Still working on Kennys whe abouts but listen up you guys Kyle said looking at the book thise is mostly about history of the cult Cuthulu and that and the cult members also they talk about Amageddon you know end of the world and that and how evil will arise and fight off all good destroy all non believers and earth as we know it and the universe and purge the earth cleansing it of all non believers it sounds satanic Kyle said worridly

Well satin has appeard in South park before but he's got problems with Sadam wanting to screw him every 5 seconds at times I felt sorry for the guy he's not that scary and we all encounters his son Damnian but he's gone back to hell now and remeber that cult we were in as kids David Blain one when we all shaved our heads and couldn't tell who was who apart from fatass Stan said

Yeah I remeber that and you thought Butters was me and I was behind you at back and we couldn't tell who was Kenny and he was next to us. Kyle said but if only Damian Satan and David Blaine cult are the least of our worries and their all pussies anyway really compared to thise Kyle said

Hold on rewind you guys did you say satin as in the devil was in South park your town said Riku shocked and cutting of Kyle

Yes but shhh let Kyle speak said Stan gently hitting Riku on the arm still glancing at Kyle

It says Cuthulu will extend his evil kingdom to earth banish all the non believers sweep aside other beliefs and he and his son will reign supreme in their new kingdom Kyle said

His kingdom. That's the place he sent us before and Kenny got us out also. Later we heard the goth kids talk about it they told Kenny first then us a few days later Stan said

Yeah it was the goth girl Henrietta the goth kids got caught up with the cult only to get out of school at the time but later quit before the cult really got hold of them damn wish they were here now haven't seen them in years Kyle said

Same here I think curly Goth is in a gothic rock band in new York now but the kids left town. Like 3 years ago Stan said

Yeah but anyway according to thise. Our days are numberd. The dark lord as he's called Cuthulu will destroy earth or purge and cleanse it killing off all non believers to get it ready for his father but and it's a very big BUT Kyle said looking at his shocked freinds. Cuthulu will send a messenger ahead of him to get the planet ready and the messenger is heartless and evil said Kyle looking worried as he read on

A messenger like as in the cult that follows him as we know the cult has been running for hundreds of years said Stan

No not them shh and listen. Stan Kyle said glancing at his freind now it says here that Cuthulu took human form of one of the members and got his wife pregnant and the baby would be born with incredible powers Kyle read but Stan cut him off again

You mean the child is to be born when Stan said we have to stop it contact Jesus he will help he always does

Stan shut up a second will you and were to late the baby's already been born but listen god damn it will you and stop cutting me off snapped Kyle a bit irritable shocking Riku a bit

Now it says he yes the child is male a boy will look normal and blend in with society some of the child's powers would show themselfs from birth the rest would come later when the boy becomes older Kyle read bitting his lip worriedly

What aww come on Kyle don't leave us like thise so the kid has powers Stan said looking at a shocked Kyle who turned pale

It says the boys powers that will be present at birth is the power of immorality meaning he can't die or if he dies he will always come back to life and no one will remeber said kyle Shocked

Kenny fuck sake Kyle. You saying Kenny is Cuthulus son no way he wouldn't make Kenny Shit poor. If he was his real dad Kenny would be born mega rich of that was true

Shh will you Kyle said. Now it says the child known as the chosen one will show his true powers by the age of his seventeenth year on eath starting by a mark on his lower back that is a signe the cult members will know him by and will tell the cult that the chosen one is ready for his rebirth after his rebirth he will start his year of cleansing the planet getting it ready for his father and only believers will be welcomed into the new kingdom and all those who don't beleive will be destroyed and the chosen one and his father will reigne supream for eternity Kyle gasped in horror

What you beleive that Stan said

Well face it dude Kenny has powers he clames he says he can't die and he does have a mark on his back that suddenly appeard you seen it too the time he was at the beach and got sunburned Kyle said

Yeah i do remeber seeing that mark and iv heard Ekkny go on about not dying fuck dude oh dear God way dude then that throws a new light on things Kenny could have raped and attacked Namine trying to kill her fuck sake dude what will we do Stan panicked glancing at his 2 freinds but Riku shrugged

Look that wasent our Kenny he's been brainwashed Cults do that we should know we were on one for a while but fuck we have to save Kenny some how but how I don't know if not I'm afraid Kenny will destroy us all and every single innicont person on thise planet Kyle sighed sadly

I wish I knew who could help us im trying to think if Namine woke up she could alter and give Kenny with new memories ones that dosent involve the cult she could put Kenny into a dream like state and rewrite his memories she's done it before some called her a witch but if she is she's a good one Riku said sighed as he was still thinking

You have done a lot of traveling and quests in the past is their anyone you know that can help Kenny and heal Namine asked Stan

I really don't know thise Cuthulu sounds strong we need someone who could match his powers I'm thinking Anson I wonder if he could help fight Cuthulu and Zexion and Marluxia can help heal Namine oh I don't know really I haven't seen them in years said Riku clutching his head and sighing

Its worth a try anything to help Kenny I'm not gonna loose that kid. We go back too far and next to Stan he's a brilliant freind said Kyle

Yeah but it will be damn hard getting him back if he will ever come back to us god only knows what they've done to him Stan said worridly

Well that's a bridge we will cross when we come to it said Kyle

No more was said about the cult or Kenny being evil possibly and Kyle tidied away the things and set the table for breakfast and Stan and Riku cooked breakfast and Riku volunteered to do Kennys chores as he was staying with them that day

Now that Kinnys not here can I have his breakfast I'm shure he won't mind don't want good food going to wast whinnied Cartman sitting down

No fatass Rikus getting it he's going to be helping us find Kenny so don't be greedy and stop whinning said Kyle yawning

Will we find him I miss him said Karen sadly also sitting down

Course wel will hell be home before the days out sweetie smilled Kairi patting Karens back

You okay you look shatterd didn't you sleep last night said Bebe going over to Kyle and rubbing his back

Yeah I'm fine just worried about Kenny that's all Kyle sighed

I am too but you look if you need your bed Kyle you look ill Bebe added

I know I'm fine okayngot a bit of a headache that's all but once iv eaten I'll be fine don't worry the redhead added sighing rubbing his head and stomock that made Stan concerned for his freind

So what's happaning today then asked Butters glancing at Kyle and Riku

Well some of us are going to visit Namine see how she is the rest will look for Kenny also we need a couple of pepole to stay home and man the phones Riku said

I will stay home Catman said stuffing himself

No fatass your helping you'd eat all our supplies and watch Terrance and Phillip all day said Stan glaring at Cartman

I I wanna go home thise is so much pressure I can't handle it anymore take me home said Tweek shaking in fear as Stan then went over to comfort him

Look it's fine okay Tweek think of it as a big adventure and a game like we used to play as kids. at Starks pond Okay smiled Stan at the twitchy blond

Oh shit I'm just thinking about something now Kyle and you might not like it Stan said glancing at the redhead who was now seated and not feeling too good

Urgh what now Kyle said wondering what he'd be hit next and dreading it as he really wasent in the mood to hear bad news

Dude our parents Kennys parents the McCormicks are gonna be pissed off big time of we go home without Kenny at times she might not apear to love Kenny but deep down his mom does care she even came to the Xmas concert and was cheering him on holding up a handmade banner yelling that's my baby. remeber that time said Stan so she's gonna be mad if he's missing Stan said

God I know don't remind me the longest we can put them off is few days. We have to find him if Kenny turns up today then we have no worries. We wont tell them and hopefully Kenny won't say anything Kyle sighed

You think he will turn up asked Sora as Roxas slapped his hand away from grabbing more toast

He will he has too Kyle said standing up and wincing slightly in pain

Dude are you okay asked Stan did you take your insulin asked Stan

Yes and you can cheak dunno just full of aces and pains maybe it's due to worry or lack of sleep don't worry I'll be fine I'm a tough guy Kyle said making Stan worry more

But else where far away Kenny now believed he was. no longer Kenny. He didn't know who Kenny was now the old Kenny was gone and the new chosen one who only spoke in the laungage on the ancients and not english sat on his throne having cult members tend to all his needs and enjoying being worshiped and already he had used his new powers and killed 3 cult members that displeased him he just lifted his finger pointed at them and chanted causing them to vaporise into nothing so now the cult feared him sadly like it or not Kenny was now evil and unstoppable

Thats that chappy done wow what will happen to Kenny now and what's wrong with poor Kyle . Is it lack of sleep or worry stayed tuned for more up soon


	22. Chapter 22

Else where Riku plus Kyle and Stan and Sora desided to visit Namine whist the others looked for Kenny and clues to his whereabouts and poor Kyle was still not feeling good and on the way their he had to rush to the public toilets to be sick and he felt ill and in pain and looked really pale

Dude are you okay you look really bad and now thise maybe you should go back to the house and go to bed said Stan worridly rubbing his friends back as he washed his face

Look im fine okay nothing wrong really I'm fine maybe it's a touch of stomock flu or something I'll be fine so drop it im not a baby and your not my mom Stan so drop it okay Kyle yelled then sighed a bit

Look I'm sorry okay I'm fine nothing wrong with me really

Well you look terrible really pale and your skin feels clamy Stan said

Oh thanks a bloody lot your ment to say oh you look cool Kyle not you look terrible really know how to boost a persons ego don't you well thanks very fucking much Stan Kyle snapped storming out in a mood

Kyle wait look I'm sorry okay i didnt mean to dont get mad at me Stan said chasing after Kyle who left the toilets

Oh forget it okay end of subject now let's go and visit Namine okay the redhead said still in a bit of a mood

Is he okay sounds a bit stingy asked Sora glancing at Kyle

Dunno dude he can be moody at times and he's had no sleep so maybe thats why hes not feeling great dunno really time will tell i guess but Let's hope Namines okay and she can help Kenny as he's our main worry just now Stan said as they headed to the hospital

But help for Kenny may be at hand. as Namine was now awake but in bad shape

How is she asked Riku worried looking at the doctor before they went into Namines room

Well she's been very badly beaten up 2 cracked ribs her left wrist is badly broken shes had a head injury so shes had stiches in her head and shes coverd in cuts and bruises and of course she's been bruitly raped also her erm vagina was torn a little so she's had stiches their but she's awake and Police have spoken to her so she's very lucky to be alive those injuries could have easly killed her and she is very thin and underweight to start with the doctor added

Did she say what happend to her or did she mention a boy called Kenny or Ken as hes sometimes known as asked Stan

No not to me anyway and what she said to the police I don't know wasent in the room at the time the doctor said

Can we please see her now asked Riku worridly

Yes of course she's in thise room now she needs a lot of rest as shes been through so much so please keep the visit short okay the doctor said

Thanks we will said Stan as everyone went in

Hey Namine. How are you asked Riku in a cheery voice looking at his freind who was hooked up to drips and monitors and her poor face looked a mess her head bandaged her hair was filthy looking and her left wrist was in a cast

Not good she whisperd quietly glancing at the others

Well good news is your gonna be okay hard to beleive just now but you will make a full recovery Sora smiled but Namine didn't awnser

Er Namine can I ask something now you don't have to awnser if you don't want to okay Riku asked getting close to the timid injured blonde

Namine looked at Riku and quietly nodded

Namine did Kenny do thise to you asked Riku gently

Namine was silent for a bit and a tear rolled down her bruised cheek

If he's hurt her were through with him he can go to hell whisperd Stan earning a punch in the arm from Kyle

N No he d didn't do thise to me pepole calling themselfs the elders did thise they were in long black robes and were hiding inside the ride they took Kenny I tried to stop them as Kenny was screaming and scared but one of them forced himself on me and did thise also they said that Kenny is their chosen one and he belongs to them they knocked him out and took him away leaving me on my own but Kenny tried to protect me but they were too strong for him Namine said sadly then paused a little

Is Kenny dead she whisperd sadly

No he's missing he hasent been seen since we went to the funfair no one knows where he is ... fuck it dude I knew Kenny was innicont he'd never hurt Namine but we have to save him before its too late kyle said

Namine can you you use your powers to reach Kenny and see into his mind see where they've taken him and what's happening to him Riku said gently to Namine

What Namine is telepathic wow pretty cool i wish i had those powers theyd be so cool said Stan

Stan shut up and let Riku and sora speak will you snapped Kyle then he looked at the 2 other boys saying sorry about that go on

Well Yes she's kind of she can rearrange memories and that she dosent even need to be in the same room as them she did that with me once and Riku so she can do it with Kenny no doubt said Sora. Smilling

Well she can try it works sometimes depends if the cult haven't brainwashed Kenny then theirs no hope for him I'm afraid your Kenny will be lost forever said Riku sadly gently stroking Namines soft fair hair that peeked under the bandages

Also we will need back up on thise too so you have our help and our Keyblades will protect you also we could try and get Lee once known as Axel and Marluxia and I'm shure Larxine would help out also see if you can get help from your friends too said Riku

Well we can try I don't see Tweek wanting to help he's scared of his own shadow and say boo to him he'd jump 20 ft in the air and theirs no way we can have Karen caught up in thise dont want her seeing Kenny evil hes still her guardian angel to her so she can stay at the house with Tweek Kyle said

And i doubt very much fatass would help he dosent really care that much about Kenny Stan said

Yeah that's true the rest would help though Kyle said. Namine can you reach his mind just now asked Kyle looking at the blonde

Im trying to his mind is blank but I do sence a big change in him I'm afraid he's one of them now we may be too late I'm so sorry Namine said sadly stairing into space

Where are they are they still at the funfair or near by asked a Kyle worridly

No they left the funfair the night they took Kenny and thise town their far away now they plan a great evil that could end the world Kenny is at the head of thise evil he ... He... Started Namine in tears

He what what does Kenny plan to do asked Riku worridly

He will end the world and kill us all Namine said in tears shocking the others

Fuck dude that is bad mutterd Stan in shock

Where is Kenny are they in that place where Cuthulu is where we went Kyle said worridly

No not their I see an old gothic looking mantion it is many miles from here outskirts of town the building is derelict normally they have their cult meetings their thats where Kenny is but I warn you Kenny has changed he won't know you or anyone he dosent even know who he really is his true self he goes by the name of the chosen one know and sees Kenny Mccormic as a pathetic human vessal and he is dead and not coming back I'm so so sorry Namine said crying

Can you reach him and rewrite his memories make him good again change him back asked Riku

I don't know these pepole are very powerful it's a power I haven't seen before and Kenny now known as the chosen one is the most powerful of them all infact he is the most powerful being and the most dangorus on earth his powers are way stronger than mine also he's the cults new leader and they worship him as a God figure as they say that he is Cuthulus son and he will reign till Cuthulu comes to earth Namine said

Wow so what is he doing asked Sora

Im afraid he is planing on destruction to cleans and purge the planet for the coming of Cuthulu he's already killed 3 cult members that have displeased him and he will kill us all he is evil now Namine said sadly

Fuck sake just like in that book of yours whisperd Stan to Kyle who was shocked

Namine we really need your help you have to stop thise from happaning and interfere with Kennys memories to make him normal if not Kenny will destroy earth and all of us and everyone else on thise planet it's obviouse that Kennys body and mind has been taken over by thise evil cult because normally he's such a sweet gentle guy and so caring and kind be wouldn't hurt a fly let alone destroy a planet Kyle said

Yeah he won't alow anyone to kill the Rats in his room he feeds them the little food he has and keeps them as pets even gave them names once in the past Stan said

Ewwoo pet rats well different I guess said Riku pulling a face looking at Stan and Kyle then looked at Namine

Look Namine we need to find Kenny first try and see what state he's in and where he is as we have no idea where he is Riku said

Theirs a bad run down area outside town a lot of old empty buildings and a few occupied ones pepole mostly living on welfare or squatters one of them is a large old mantion that's falling to bits really their in their but Kenny is heavily guarded as they treat him as a god Namine said

Dont worry we will get Kenny I think I know where it is we passed that place and yeah it is a dump but we will get Kenny soon Riku said and gently kissed Namine on the forhead

You rest now princess you helped a lot Sora smilled also gently kissing Namines forhead

Kyle Namine suddenly called out making the redhead turn round

Kyle please be careful I see danger that may threaten your life the blonde said shocking the boy

Huh what do you mean. Namine asked Kyle worridly

I I don't know really but I sence your in danger for some reason. Please be careful Namine said as everyone left

Er okay I will see you soon said Kyle glancing back at Namine confused

Omg what does she mean by that your in danger asked Stan worridly

I dunno maybe it's to do with Kenny Kyle said worridly

What Kennys going to kill you shurly not Stan said

Well you heard he's changed but I don't know guess I'll need to watch my back

But on the way out Kyle had to run to the bathroom again as he was very sick which worried Stan but again he brushed it off as stomock flu and he'd be fine but coming out the toilets Kyle didn't look fine he looked like death and that scared Stan and the others a little had Kenny done something to Kyle without being near him

Thats that chappy done wow poor Namine and Kyle and Kenny what will happen next more up soon so stay tuned


	23. Chapter 23

In an area miles away outside of the town where everyone was all staying all hell had now broken out as the so called cleansing of the planet had begun Fires were burning out of controle Sevrel pepole running around screaming in agony as flames engulfed their bodies also 3 planes that were brought into fight the fires from above all crashed killing all on bord of them and already Sevrel helicopters had crashed it was like the end of the world had come

Look at them all run like insects scurrying away when you lift their rock mortels are so pathetic thisenis amusing though you have done very well mighty chosen one good work the elder said patting Kennys shoulder as the two stood watching from a window from the untouched mantion

Kenny laughed evily still watching everyone suffer terribly ..yes thise is rather fun these peole are pathetic and deserved to die and they deny my father our. next target will be that pathetic town nearby and all the non believers in it then we will move on to the city's and travel from country to country untill everyone on the planet has been destroyed apart from my fathers followers those non believers will feel my wrath and burn in my fires it is too late for them pathetic mortals Kenny added and smilled evily pointing a finger and causing a police van to crash and burst into flames

I see the chosen one is doing well another elder said entering the room at that moment

Yes he is indeed he's fully accepted who and what he is and is getting the planet ready for his fathers coming the chosen one is really excited about it the man said

That is good we have only 7 months to complete thise task the chosen one will have to work hard even forgo sleep to complete the task is he up to it the other man said

Sudennly Kenny turned round his face full of rage .Do you question me elder you think iam not upto the job then that iam weak an unfit chosen onev he yelled in anger glaring at the man

Oh oh. n no great chosen one but 7 months is a short time you should have come to us in March On your birthday the man said scared of Kenny

You think iam not up to thise don't lie I can read your mind fool how dare you think that my father will aid me and give me strength and don't you ever question me again or I will destroy you but you will not get away with thise Kenny hissed in anger then clapped his hands loudly and 4 more cult members appeard bowing low

You summond us oh mighty chosen one they said bowing again

Yes thise pathetic elder questions me and if I'm up to cleansing thise planet take him to the basement and give him 50 lashes of the whip of fire Kenny said glaring at the crying man who was on his knees begging for Kenny to show mercy but the cold hearted blond just smiled evily

Oh please mighty chosen one not the whip of fire I will die from that please spare me anything please I'm begging you help me I am so so sorry he said

So you you will think you will die. From whip of fire then hmmm said Kenny

Y yes master I would please not that I am sorry oh great chosen one the man begged bowing low at Kennys feet and touching his robes

Dont touch me ever get off me you pathetic mortal all right then I will spare you the whip of fire then Kenny said glaring at the man who sat crying saying thank you over and over and bowing low at Kennys feet

Then Suddenly without warning Kenny pointed his finger at the crying man and he burst into flames screaming in agony before he died and shocked the others a bit

Clean up thise mess now yelled Kenny turning his back on the others

Fuck remind me not to get on the Chosen ones wrong side another man whisperd so Kenny wouldn't here

Urgh pathetic humans I despise them soon as their all dead the better mutterd Kenny folding his arms and looked back at the devastation he caused smirking evily as more pepole died in agony

So did Namine say anything about Kennys where abouts asked Roxas later when everyone met up again at the house

Well not really she just has a kind of rough idea where he maybe in a run down area outside town kind of like an old gothic mantion that has neighbouring houses and apartments near it that's all we know really said Kyle

Hey we passed that area too remeber some guy was leading a donkey through the street and other pepole were shouting from the balcony Cartman made a joke about it to Kenny said Stan

Well Kinny will feel right at home their in the poor area cos he is so poor aWWW fuck it bitch Cartman said as Karen punched him hard in the back as she passed by

Fucking shut your stupid fat mouth okay Kenny might not be here to defend himself or beat the crap out you but I can threatend Karen glaring at the fat boy

You fucking shut it stupid bitch in not scared of a fucking stupid girl Cartman threatend

Oh yeah well I will kick your ass again fatass threatend Wendy as she'd beaten him up before

Look will you all knock it off you lot over their yelled Stan who stood next to Kyle at the other side of the room

Screw you guys I'm going into watch Terrance and Phillip said Cartman flipping everyone off and leaving the room

Grr that boy why the hell did I bring him I'd rather have brought Ike he'd be less trouble that Cartman Kyle said trying not to loose his temper and making Riku laugh a bit

Guess you don't like Cartman much then said Riku glancing at Kyle

Don't like him. Ha that's putting it mildly he's been like that since kindergarten he rips on us all for nothing really you seen him in the Libary with those Holocaust books so you know what like he is and he dressed up as Hitler twice one time at Halloween but our school principle made him change the other time was the worst tried to start a second holocaust nearly started a war with the towns pepole against us Jews Kyle said in a bad mood

Oh God no way that's shocking Riku said shocked

Yeah he was fucking lucky thise time us Jews stood up to him and he got into trouble and was grounded for a month ment to be but he fucking cried like a baby and acting up his mom ungrounded him early she's too soft on him Kyle said

Wow sounds of you have your hands full with him sighed Riku also I'm confused a bit you all call him Cartman but the boy you call Butters calls him Eric Riku added

Well yeah Eric is his first name. His full name is Eric Theadore Cartman laughed Kyle a bit or poopsikins or mommys little man or angel his mom calls him Kyle added making Riku burst out laughingn

But what ever he gets called at home or by Butters we always call him Cartman or fatass oe our freind Token and his girlfreind Nicole call him Tubby Kyle laughed

That reminds me is Token still with Nicole asked Stan they've been dating on and off for years Stan asked

Yeah far as I know they still are they split up a while back Nicole dated me again after I'd broke up with Rebecca but they got back together they were partners at the prom Kyle added

Yeah Nicole and Token plan to get engaged on her 18th next year he's really nice I dated Token for a while Wendy said making Stan slightly Jelouse he's a sweetheart Wendy added smilling

Sounds awesome hey have you got a girlfreind Tweek asked Riku who sat quietly drinking coffee and for the first time. ever seemed calm

Huh n no I haven't He said gulping his coffee

I heard he's gay for Craig whisped Bebe making Wendy giggle a bit

Wh what Jeezus no I'm not gay Im not dating Craig no no way the blond shreaked in horror

You kissed him once full on the mouth though Wendy teased

No Christ I didn't never when Tweek panicked

Will you girls stop teasing Tweek look it was Craig that kissed Tweek as a dare during the metrosexual craze also I kissed Kyle and Kenny grabbed Butters ass damn it we were all acting gay every single one of us as it was cool to be gay back then but after a few weeks the craze died out and we went back to normal Stan said sighing

Fuck why do they have to keep dragging that fucking metrosexual carry on up it's the past it's not coming back so drop it okay Kyle snapped

Could come back again you never know Stan said laughing

Well I'm not going metro again and that was a fucking forced make over I didn't want to go metro hated it Kyle said

Listen you guys im confused a bit iv heard that subject before what is metrosexal asked Riku

Oh years ago a craze hit all us guys in South Park it came from New York it was to do with a tv show we became addicted to Queer eye for thr straight guy these gay guys giving straight men and boys make overs it really caught on and we were caught up in it too at the time I guess it was fun looking back but it was a stupid too but not back then it was so cool and we were all dressed if we were so gay also we had spray tans got facials got our nails done and our hair done in a beauty salon wore perfume and acted gay as possible also dressed in pink at times and spoke with a lisp calling each other oh girlfreind and sweetens and silly buns said Stan putting on his old metrosexul voice

Omg laughed Riku wish I'd seen you

Oh we have photos around somewhereb we were always at the mall buying new clothes and were all killing each other as their was a contest for 2 pepole to be made over by the Queer eyes guys I wanted Kyle and I to win but Kyles heart wasent in it but sadly I didn't win Stan said

Yeah it was 2 other guys but I didn't care wasent really my thing Kyle said

Who won that make over anyway wasent you and Craig by any chance asked Stan to Tweek who took another gulp of coffee

N no wasent dunno we wanted to win it but n no Tweek said

Dosent matter anyway was so long gone now but fun when it lasted and it caused a lot of arguments too my gang vs Craigs they all wore pink track suits pink trainers and white t shirts withnpink triangles we wore diffrent gay looking outfits cost a bloody fortune at the time thingbis we gave them all to good will once the craze was over i seen Tokens tracksuit in the window of the thrift store as they had their names on their track suits Jackets laughed Stan

Mine is in the back of my closet some where still I out grew it Tweek said

Well we Were glad it ended the guys drove us mad in the end said Wendy they acted worse than the girls

Well didn't see you rescue me whe i got beaten up in the playground for not staying metro by Craig's gang Butters Clyde and other guys you just played on the swings and slide in the background i seen you all said Kyle

Wasent our fight that's why we stayed out of it and anyway the boys later apologised to you for it Bebe said

Yeah I I didn't mean to hurt you C Craig made me do it s sorry Tweek said

Its okay Tweek anyway it was years ago and long forgotten Kyle added

So was Kenny caught up in the metrosexal craze too asked Sora

Yep he was he looked really cute he got the works done to him spray tan nails done hair done he had his bangs all gelled and rest of his hair set on rollers and all sprayed and stuff Stan said laughing

W we also had pink nail polish on too said Tweek thinking back and smilling a bit

As everyone taked of happier times and fun they had as young kids suddenly Butters came running into the kitchen panicking

Fellas fellas oh Jeeze Kyle Stan Riku everyone come and see thise theirs a huge fire outside town and now it's spread as another 2 towns have burned down and now another towns been destroyed theirs over a thousand dead he panicked in shock

What omg Kyle gasped as he and the others raced into the lounge to watch the news where a man in a tv studio sat reporting and his face was full of disbelief and horror

Tom you join us outside the latest town that has been destroyed we have reports of another very large fire destroying another town the 4 th today The fires are now blazing out of control and Sevrel coastle towns have been destroyed including a large theme park an new sea life centre and a new large out of town mall thousands are reported dead the fire is believed to have started in a run down area amongst apartments and flats mostly used by pepole on welfare and imengrents Fire fighters tried to bring the blaze under controle by fire engines and small planes but they caught fire and the planes crashed also police choppers and cars also crashed and Sevrel news helicopters killing the reporters also we sadly lost one of our teams and we sadly lost 6 reporters in the air and we lost a further 7 on the ground at first we thought it was a terrorist attack as the death toll now is more than was lost on 9/11 their is only one building left standing the old forgotten mantion or is it forgotten as theirs been reports of a lot of activaty over the last few days and earler today reports of a young boy in his mid teens seen at a window he is dressed in black like a monks robe and has a shaved head some pepole were linking the fires to him police are want to question thise boy and the pepole seen with him he is believed to be very dangorus and the public have been warned NOT to approach him the reporter said handing back to the man in the studio

Wow really bad stuff their and we're getting reports of another town being destroyed and the boy described has been spotted their too surrounded by a group of 40 people all wearing black robes some are saying it could be a cult but no one knows yet but we will bring you more updates when we get them the man said before moving onto another story

Fucking hell did you hear that Christ sake dude Stan said shocked

Well I dunno but looks if we found them and their using that old manor as their base but thing is Kenny would never would never destroy anything by fire not delibretly okay he burned down the school and destroyed part of the high school by fire but that was an accident when he was smoking but iv known Kenny since he was a toddler he's a good guy Kyle said

Look Kyle I hate to burst your bubble but that is Kenny out their they have brainwashed him he won't know what he's doing they've changed him and he's under their controle now the discription they have givennon tb matches the one of Kenny given in that book and all those fires and deaths it sounds if hes cleansing the planet im sorry Stan said

So You think that was Kenny in that house who was seen then asked Wendy

I don't know really might be might not be I don't know really and as for shaving off his hair. Well he's had a shaved head twice after the lice outbreak and when we joined that cult so shaving all his hair off won't bother him but I really don't know any more Kyle sighed

Well I don't care I wanna watch Terrance and Phillip but that damn news cut it off whinnied Cartman

Oh shut it fatass it's on later on comedy Central and on MTV and Comedy central extra and on demand and their all reruns anyway you have seen them like 100 times and you know that the new serise is not out till mid October and anyway Kenny is way more importent than stupid Terrance and Phillip Bebe yelled

Shut it bitch Terrance and Phillip arnt stupid their the best guys on tv I have to see them Cartman whinnied

Look fucking shut it fatass want another kicking again I'll take you right now outside Wendy threatend

Look shut up will you both will you but really I just can't imagin Kenny as a murderer yeah shure he's a lot of things cheeky a prankster bit of a redneck at times and a pervert but a killer no way Stan mutterd

Well we don't even know if it was him that was seen at the window it could have been anyone said Butters

True and we hope so sighed Stan glancing at Kyle who left the room looking ill again

Kyle wait Kyle are you okay. Stan yelled chasing Kyle into the downstairs toilet and having the door slam in his face and then heard Kyle being violently sick again

Dude you okay Kyle said Stan banging on the door

Whats wrong with Kyle asked Riku joining Stan

Dunno he's puking his guts up in their again and he looks really sick Stan added worridly about his freind

Did he take his insulin asked Riku

Yeah but diabetes dosent do thise Kyle leads a normal life when he's taken his insulin thise is different thing was he was fine when we got here thise just started the other day I'm worried dude Stan said as finally Kyle unlocked the door and almost collapsed in Stans arms looking terrible

Kyle yelled Stan catching his freind

Im fine I just need to sit down for a bit he said as Riku went into clean up the toilet noticing that the vomit was jet black and smelled very bad something was badly wrong with Kyle but when Stan found out about it and they confronted Kyle he said he was fine but Stan noticed he could hardly lift his right arm but Kyle refused to go to the hospital so he went up to bed early wanting to be in a room of his own so Stan put up with Cartmans snoring whist Kyle took the single room but Stan heard Kyle up a few times during the night being sick what was causing thise Stan had no idea as it couldn't be food poisoning as he'd eaten the same as them and they were all. fine and what was up with with his arm Stan was worried for his freind Kyle as well as Kenny thise was turning out to be a holiday from hell

Wow omg what will happen next could Kenny really end the world and what's wrong with poor Kyle also I keep dragging the metrosexal thing back into my fanfics as that is my fav episode and I have started a fanfic on that episode iv put it in a book somewhere lol, might be up before Xmas but what will happen next stay tuned for more


	24. Chapter 24

Authors Note-sporty thise took so long as iv been busy on otherwebsites and in real life but. I'm back now and so is my story so here goes enjoy

Later that day Kyle sat down in a chair still feeling a bit unwell after being sick again and he ran a hand through his red Curls that we're damp with sweat

You look aufull dude you shure your okay Stan said rubbing his freinds back worridly

Yeah look I'm fine maybe I'm coming down with a bug you know I get sick easy now let's see that book again we have to help Kenny he'd help us if we were in trouble so we have to do the same for him Kyle said

We don't even know if it was Kenny or now what else does it say in that book asked Butters

Look we've been down thise road before all the evidence points to Kenny I'm sorry if the truth hurts but I won't skip around it now listen will you Kyle sighed looking at the book

As I said it says that the the son of Cuthulu will take the body of a human child male and when he reaches the right age his powers will come to be and also that he will become head elder with mighty powers of the dark lord that's Cuthulu Kyle added

Fucking hell mutterd Stan

Shhh listen says that the human or half human child will have a human mother and a adoptive human father and he has human half siblings who have nothing to do with the cult and are normal and they are of no importance also Kyle said

Holy shit what else does it say what's that saying the child walks amongst us now Stan said

Hold on I'm getting. To that calm down will you snapped Kyle making a face at Stan

Now it says yes the child has been born and lives in the united states and will have a humble life his appearance will be normal and will blend in not earning a second glance but he is not quite human or normal as he is imortial and he will not stay dead after the chosen ones 17th year on earth he will start to show signes that he is ready to accept his fate and become the great leader he will gain new powers and a mark may appear on his flesh then he must return to the elders and prepare the earth for his fathers coming who will come on his 18th year on earth both father and son will extend their kingdom and the foolish morals who don't accept Cuthulu shall perish in the terrible fires Kyle quietly said shocked

Omg look at that Riku said who was now on his laptop also looking up information on the cult to help his freinds

Riku had brought up an update he'd found on line and everyone went over to look at what Riku had found

Fuck dude it says The chosen one has been spotted with his mortial freinds on servile occasions he is described as slender and tall with pale blond hair and bright blue eyes

God they even know what Kenny looks like now Stan gasped in shock

Well theirs no denying it now it is Kenny we knew thise all along really I guess Kyle said

Suddenly Karen burst into tears and was really upset making everyone look round

Aww what's wrong Karen said Wendy gently rubbing Karens back as her and Bebe fussed over the sobbing girl

I I Just want Kenny back I miss him wept Karen

Aww don't cry we will as the others all watched Wendy and Bebe comfort Karen

Yeah don't worry Karen we will get Kenny home very soon I promise you that said Kyle smilling

Wish I was going home I'm fucking sick of all thise carry on screw Kenny Cartman mutterd

Oh fucking shut up fatass don't you dare give up on Kenny cos he wouldn't give up on you if it was you missing. Stan yelled making the others look over but they said nothing

At photo on the Internet. I think I know where that was taken said Bebe. Looking at the laptop next to Kyle and Riku look you guys look at the background that's a recent photo also look at the clothes. and look who's in the background sulking Bebe said pointing to a familler looking boy standing with his back to the camera

Is is that Cartman asked Kyle stunned

Yes it was taken in the Thrift store when Cartman got fed up also the day Karen made the joke about the tent it was before we met you guys said Bebe looking at Riku

Yeah I remeber that day but their was no one else in the store apart from that snooty woman I didn't like her much but wouldn't think she's involved would you asked Kyle confused

Well think about it Kyle who else took the photo no one else in the store and it was defently that store you can see by the clothes and Cartman he was looking at the clothes trying to find his size Bebe said

So she knows about Kenny and his history then said Wendy

Yep she will and wait a second I just remeberd that book I took from the Libary we seen the same book in the thrift store Kenny was going to steal it But I stopped him and told him to pay for it and. When Kenny took it to the counter to ask for a price the woman freaked out almost ripped off Kennys hands trying to grab it off him saying its not for sale Kyle said

Well theirs your proof then she has something to hide I bet Riku said

Yeah I think that too but if we question her I know she'll deny it she won't say anything if she thinks we're onto her I bet Kyle said

Well that's a chance we have to take isn't it if we want Kenny back she's the only one we know of so far that might know of Kennys whereabouts so we will have to risk it to get your freind back Riku said

Well good luck their then but doubt shell tell you anything and i hate saying thise will Kenny ever be normal again we might not want him if he's evil he could be a danger to us Kyle whisperd so Karen wouldn't hear

Yeah that's true but we can't abandon him he's or best freind dude and he's so loyal he'd never abandon us that boy is solid gold Stan said

Yeah I know that sighed Kyle

So later that day Riku went back to the hospital with his freinds to see Namine who now felt a little better and Kyle and his freinds but no Tweek Cartman or Karen went back to the thrift store to talk to that woman and get some answers

The woman was their that day and serving someone and acting if nothing had happend

can we speak for a moment it's urgent Kyle said interrupting the woman as they enterd the store making the woman angry

Excuse me young man but incase you are blind I am with a customer at the moment I am afraid that you will have to wait and where are your manners she said glaring at Kyle. Before turning to her customer

I do apologise for that it is rather obviouse that thise. Boy here has no manners she said in a snooty voice

Tell us what you know about the cult of Cuthulu and don't lie to us you reported our freind Kenny now he's been kidnapped and his girlfriend was bruitly attacked and raped and almost killed and is now lying in a hospital bed just so stop your snooty ways you stuck up bitch and fucking tell us what the hell is going on if you harm one hair on Kennys head we will kill you Kyle screamed angrily

I beg your pardon how dare you speak to me like that in that mannor get out of thise store or I will call the police the woman said horrified but Kyle stood his ground

Dont fucking lie to me lady mess with me and you will regrete the day you were born now that's a cult badge your wearing a little gold pin iv seen that symbol before your one of the elders in the cult of cuthulu and you tipped off the cult about Kenny and arranged for him to be taken well we want him back so where the fuck is me before I trash thise shop Kyle screamed picking up a fancy expensive looking collectors plate ready to smash

Hell do it okay beleive me he's got one hell of a temper. Plus the red hair and the Jersey boy background makes him worse Stan said

Where the hell is Kenny fucking tell me now you bastards took him and we want him back also when you talk about the law. In the eyes of the law Kennys under 18 so really he's a kid a minor and that was kiddnapp I know a lot about the law lady as my dad is a top lawer and he will have your skanky arse in court Kyle screamed making the woman panic as she'd never seen anyone act like thise

Er I am very sorry dear but we are just about to close but I will be open a little later do feel free to come back then the woman said handing the customer her purchase and practically pushing her out the door and turning back to Kyle

Okay so what the hell is going on and we want the truth or the plate gets it along with other things in here Kyle threatend so were you behind Kennys kiddnapping Kyle added angrily

Well I did tell them about the boy who I later found out from you that his name is Kenny but I knew right away he was the mighty chosen one our leader the woman said

So your in the cult too asked Stan

Yes I am she replayed I have been involved for many years now before Kenny was conceived

Okay so where is he and what happend to him and no lies I have thise valuable plate remeber Kyle said

Okay I will tell you she said reaching for the plate but Kyle held it out of reach

Nu hu talk then you will get the plate back maybe Kyle said

Well okay then as soon as I seen the boy your Friend the chosen one I must knew it was him and when you took interest in that cult book and that now to an untrained eye looking at the boy he looks normal bit scruffy though now I am not an elder though I have been in the cult for over 20 years now but over those years I learned a lot about the mighty chosen one so at first no one knew what he'd look like only that he'd resemble a human boy on first glance the mighty chosen one could have been anyone of you boys then when I seen the blonde boy looking at that book and taking an interest in Cuthulu that's when I knew he was the one a humble scruffy looking boy the woman said

Then you must have done something to have him kidnapped and Kenny isn't scruffy but what did you do Stan yelled

Well I only contacted the elders and gave them the whereabouts of the chosen one and the other day I overheard you talk about going to a funfair so I told the elders he'd be their so I guess they took him from their and the girl got in the way so that's how she got hurt but too bad for her I guess wrong place wrong time the woman coldly said

Wrong place wrong time she was fucking raped and almost killed and you say too bad you fucking witch and don't fucking say it was Kenny that did it as he respects her and plus we spoke to the girl since she told us everything Kyle screamed threatening to break the plate again

Okay okay I'm sorry. It wasent the chosen one that attacked the girl he was knocked out we had to knock him out as he put up a fight he attacked a couple of the elders so they knocked him out and I guess they got a bit carried away with the girl I don't know what went on I wasent their the woman said smirking a little

Okay so where is Kenny now asked Bebe

Well Kenny as you call him and the boy you knew is dead now he has been reborn as the mighty chosen one and is getting earth ready for the coming of his father the mighty great lord. Cuthulu so know if you children were to see him you wouldn't know him he is no longer the freind you once knew the woman said

You evil sick old bastard give us back Kenny Kyle screamed now smashing the plate making the others jump and now grabbing another fancy plate shocking the woman

Break that if you want. Iam inshured for damages but iam afraid I can. not tell you the boy is now the mighty chosen one and has no time for for humans he only accosiates with the elders and followers of Cuthulu. He will probely kill you the woman said smugly

You fucking evil old bastard Kyle screamed and smashed that plate too but before he grabbed another plate a group of men suddenly appeard over powering Kyle and his freinds Knocking them out the very same men that took Kenny and hurt Namine

Well that's that chapter done sorry it was so long in going up again and it was kinda short next one will be longer so what will happen to our freinds now who will save them stay tuned for the next Chpt soon


	25. Chapter 25

At that moment whist Kyle and his freinds were knocked out back at the hospital Namine was sleeping peacefully whist Riku and Sora sat in chairs next to her bed talking in low voices in order not to wake her and Roxas with Kairi and Xion sat in the corridor waiting for. news and worrying about their freind and Kenny

God why wasent I their to protect Namine I should have helped her. What a lousy friend iam Roxas said sadly pacing the corridor

Roxas it's not your fault nor Kennys it's just one of those things that happen I guess now sit down before you were a hole in the floor Kairi said

Sorry I can't help it maybe I still have feelings for her yet I thought I was gay maybe I'm Bi I don't know but if I find out that Kenny is behind thise I'll kill him Roxas said sitting down trying to remain calm

Then suddenly Namine awoke screaming no no of she had a bad dream

Omg what's wrong Namine gasped Riku and sora rushing over to Namine who was crying now and Riku took her frail thin hand gently stroking it to comfort her

I I sence great trouble it's Kyle and the others their in terrible danger oh God we must save them before it's too late also Kenny I sence a great change in him And it's not good he won't know them he will try and destroy them Namine added in tears

What can we do how can we save them and how strong is Kenny now asked Sora as Roxas ran into the room demanding to know what was going on

Its okay calm down Roxas Namines fine Riku said standing up and grabbing the blond by the shoulders and trying to calm him down

I heard Namine screaming something's happaning. what's going on tell me now Roxas demanded

Yes I was screaming but I'm okay now please Roxas calm down said Namine drying her eyes with a tissue Sora handed her

But Kenny is very strong his powers are evil and he posses a huge threat to us all and thise earth physically he is much stronger too no one is a match for him iam certainly not I do not know what to do Namine said sadly

Well can anyone stop him we have to before he destroys us all asked Sora as Kairi and Xion came in

Whats going on is Namine okay asked Kairi

Shes fine said Riku

Please don't worry I will be fine it's Kenny and the others we should be worried about their in danger the danger comes from Kenny sadly and I don't know if he can be stopped Namine sighed sadly

Also back at the house Karen had been ringing Kyles phone but got no awnser apart from a message saying. Hey their you have reached the voicemail of Kyle Broflovski sorry I can't take your call just now but please leave me a message and I'll call you back apart from you fattass and how the hell did you get my number

On getting no awnser from Kyle Karen tried the girls phones but they didn't awnser too and Kennys phone sat on the work top in the kitchen out of credit he was going to top it up the day after the funfair so no point in calling Kennys phone as it was in the same room as them

Thats so weird their not awnsering no one of them are they always pick up where are they asked Karen worridly

Oh Jeezus they have ran away and left us we will all die omg I need coffee panicked Tweek pulling at his hair shaking like a leaf

I knew I couldn't trust a fucking Jersey Jew to do a simple job he's a fucking asshole and good luck to him I'm not getting involved in his mistakes said Cartman heading into the lounge with a bag of cheesy poofs he'd sneakily bought when Kyle wasent looking and going to watch Terrance and Phillip on demand but Karen grabbed him knocking his cheesy poofs flying out of his hand

Have you forgotten fatass if Kyle dosent come back who's gonna take you home your stuck here bet you were stupid to think of that one Karen snapped angrily now come on you guys were going to the thrift store too look for them and Tweek. No more coffee im not rushing you to hospital due to caffeen overdose yelled Karen grabbing Tweek and pushing him towards the door

And you too fattass come one Kenny and the others may need our help you can watch stupid Terrance and Phillip when you go home but just now we have work to do and pepole to find yelled Karen now going into the lounge and switching of the tv pissing off Cartman

Ay get that fucking back on I was watching that you stupid poor piece of crap your as bad as your fucking brother stupid bitch yelled Cartman

Shut the fuck up fatass I'm not a bitch now Terrance and Phillip will be here when you get back now move your fat ass yelled Karen dragging the fat boy put the door and for quite a skinny girl Karen was really strong and not wanting to be grabbed also Tweek followed quietly

Cant we just wait here till they get back and man the phones. I'm tierd said Cartman moaning

Oh shut up we hardly walked that far just keep going stupid and your always tierd it's because your so fat and unhealthy now come on get going and you too Tweek Karen yelled as they headed into town

I don't see why we should help them Kinny can handle things himself and who wants to help Kyle he's a greedy no good Jew that's out for everything he can get and he can handle himself too he's from Jersey and all they do is hump and fight Cartman said remebering the Jersey invasion of south park a few years ago and the trouble they caused and how hard it was to get rid of them

Look will you shut the fuck up Kenny and Kyle and the others need our help like it or not were going to help them so shut the fuck up or I'll dump you in the sea Karen yelled scaring Tweek a bit who shreaked but Karen ignored him as they headed towards the charity store which was open but said closed on the door but Karen and the others went in and got a shock as they seen their missing freinds inside on the floor

Karen go home and get help now screamed Kyle as he begain to regain consciousness but was knocked out again but it was too late the men pulled Karen Cartman and Tweek inside

Their is more of them the mighty chosen ones. Half sister and 2 other mortals The mighty chosen one knew the woman yelled pointing to Karen Cartman and Tweek

WTF dude get the fuck off me don't touch me yelled Cartman being knocked out

Oh sweet Jesus help us where ever you are screamed Karen before she was knocked out

Pathetic mortals look at them a man said looking at the unconciouse bodies on the floor before they were taken out the back way and loaded into a van

Noone knew what happend next or how much time had passed but when they came too might have been hours later or days or weeks they didn't know but they found themselfs hung up in handcuffs and chains in a basement and it stank also they had gags on their mouths

Aww so you have come round then good glad to see no one is injured it be such a pity if you were oh the mighty chosen one will be pleased at that a man said he was a cult member

Everone Staried but said nothing they were still coming to terms with what was going on and wondered where they were

Now I beleive that the Jewish kid is your spokes person so I will remove your gag but iam warning you kid if you scream you will be serverly touched and it is up to the mighty chosen one. On what torcher you will receive now be a good boy and behave the man said ripping the duct tape off Kyles mouth and Kyle winced a little as it hurt slightly

What the fuck do you think your fucking doing you bastard and where is Kenny spat Kyle angrily but remaining calm

Now I think you know far too much dear children We know you have been doing research into us at the libary and you stole a book about us and your human Kenny. is dead now he has been reborn as our mighty chosen one and your fate is down to him he might spare you but he might just finish you but I doubt your outcome will be good the mighty chosen one has no time for pathetic mortals and hates all non believers so if I was you I'd be preparing to die the man said

Kyle looked very shocked and the blood drained from his face as he tried to find the words

N no Kenny would never harm us he's our best friend we've known him since Kindergarten and iv known him since we were babies he's a good kind guy Kyle said

Yes that was your friend Kenny the Kenny you once knew but that Kenny is dead now he was reborn as our mighty chosen one and he has no memory of his past life so he dosent know you anyone of you now he will only see you as meer weak mortals that are pathetic and eather he will enslave you for his amusement or destroy you if I was you I'd pray for being destroyed at least it will be swift and quick because if he enslaves you it will be hell and you will beg for death the man said smugly

Wait a sec did Kenny er I mean your chosen one destroy Sevrel towns. near a mantion killing thousands of pepole and causing crashes and that asked Kyle

Yes it's him cleansing the place getting it ready for the coming of his father he was separating the weak from the strong he will destroy the weak and enslave the strong and he will destroy and cleanse the earth to make way for his father the great lord Cuthulu who will come next year the day the mighty chosen one celebrates his 18th year on earth and his powers will fully emerge and once the mighty chosen one and his father have conquerd earth they will move onto other planets destroying everything in their path and even God himself so the great lord Cuthulu and the mighty chosen one his son will rule heaven earth and the universe side by side all non beleivers will be destroyed but those who beleive will be rewarded greatly and live happly on the new earth the man said scaring Kyle a bit

Er right so where is Ken er I mean your chosen one just now then can when can we meet him asked Kyle not shure what to think really

Oh you will see him in time the mighty chosen one is very busy at the moment you must never rush the great mighty chosen one he hates being rushed the man said

Also else where in another part of the building that was really the mantion Kenny or the mighty chosen one was leading an importent meeting on recruiting new members when someone came into the room and handed him a note whist bowing lowly to him

Oh what is it now can't you see iam very busy how dare you interrupt me why can't thise thing wait Kenny said angrily waving his hand if trying to shoo the man away

Er begging your pardon oh mighty great chosen one the man said bowing again but thise seems rather urgent and needs your attention tight away you see we have a small problem in the basement it is some youths they claim to have known you in your past life and call you Kenny the man said

Past life I have no past life and I was never called Kenny Who is Kenny I was born to be the mighty chosen one those stupid youths have it wrong must leave them their I will maybe see them later if iam in the mood Kenny said in a snooty Way and if he couldn't care less about his former friends

Very well oh great mighty chosen one I shall tell the other mebers who are with the youths now the man said bowing low again

Good now just get out my sight and interrupt me again and you will be severly punished understood Kenny said

Yes oh great mighty chosen one said the man terrified as he quickly left

Pathetic marital I have a good mind to destroy him but I will spare his pathetic life a little longer. He may be a good slave Kenny said evily

Meanwhile back in the basement everyone was still tied up but no longer gagged

So what will happen to us now what if Kenny dosent know us Stan said

Look dude you heard thise guys Kennys changed and I don't know okay now listen you guys we have 3 choises here or first one which dosent look good is Kenny remebering us as his best friends and he will free us and let us go home that way we can get help for him 2nd choise is that Riku and his friends will save us and get help or 3rd choise. Is we hope that Jesus and pals save us he's a pretty awesome guy and can do anything Kyle said

Thats bullshit you hate him your fucking pepole killed him your a Jew and all Jews hate Jesus screamed Cartman

You fucking take that back you fat shit I don't hate Jesus he's cool it's a fucking good job were chained up or I'd fucking go over their and smash your fucking teeth in you antisemetic asshole screamed Kyle

Dudes calm down thise isn't the time nor the place to be at each others throats yelled Stan

If we get outta here that fucking McCormick is so gonna get it Poor piece of crap he is god I fucking hate him Cartman screamed

Look shut it fatass will you thise won't help we have to get on with each other like it or not were all in thise together said Stan

Well how the hell will we get out of thise. I don't see help coming. Do you Cartman yelled

It will I just know it don't forget we still have hope in Riku Namine and their freinds so their bound to come. To help us Stan said

Doubt it Cartman mutterd

Look will you all shut the hell up help will come I just know it said Kyle angrily

Yeah We will probelly won't be here much longer and home by tonight and back in our own beds at the house and you can have your. Terrance and Phillip and Kenny will be back to normal too Making rude jokes and talking about porn said Stan but secretly he wasent shure he was hoping that

But hope of being rescued seemed to fade as Sevrel hours passed but it seemed like a day and everyone was sore and tierd from being chained up for so long

Eventully 8 men appeard all in black robes and they suddenly rolled out a black velvet carpet and them more pepole came on all on robes standing at eather side of the carpet if someone very importent was about to enter the basement and it confused Kyle and the others a bit as they watched everything

Wh what's going on asked Butters scared

Silance boy a man yelled making everyone jump a little now you are all going to be hounerd by a visit from the mighty chosen one he was kind enough to spare you all some of his time the man yelled

Oh you mean Kenny said Stan but the man didn't awnser him and Kyle made a shhh sound before they all watched to their shock Kenny enter the room surrounded by more men cult mebers

Kenny was still dressed in his flowing black robes bearing the cults symbol on his chest and they were embroidered on his back too in gold and his hood was down and he strutted in proudly. Like a boy king and everyone bowing low to him

First seeing Kenny with his buzzed hair was a bit of a shock but Kenny had his head shaved before so everyone quickly got used to it and in a way he suited it But when Kenny looked up at everyone and his once beautiful sparkling blue eyes that was once full of warmth kindness and a little mischeif were gone to be replaced by evil cold blood red ones the eyes of a evil stranger

K Kenny omg whisperd Kyle in shock at his once freind

Silance stupid mortal speak when you are spoken too Kenny yelled glaring evilly at Kyle who was stunned and shocked and a little scared

Kenny I ... began Kyle but got cut off as Kenny bruitly struck Kyle hard across the face making the redheads nose and lip bleed a little

I said silence Mortal are you deaf you pathetic creature any more out of you and I will destroy you understood Kenny yelled as Kyle nodded and the others nodded too

Now tell me why was I bright here I heard that you wanted to speak with me so hear iam so speak then and make it quick I hate time wasters said Kenny in a snooty way glaring at Kyle his eyes full of hatred and evil

Ooh cheack out Mr high and mighty thinks he's fucking Tutankhamen that boy king fucking poor piece of crap arnt you Kinny Cartman taunted making Karen sigh and Kenny turn round and glare at him

Hey Kinny did you get lice again so got your head shoved Cartman taunted again

Shut the fuck up fatass Christ dude that's not our Kenny okay thise kid looks like him but he's not so leave him alone Kyle yelled trying to wipe the blood off his face on his arm

Dont talk crap Kyle that's fucking Kinny you and I know that and so does he so he needent act all high and mighty your still a poor price of crap laughed Cartman really pissing Kenny off and Kyle

Look fatass I said shut it when we get free I swear im gonna kick the fucking crap outta you Kyle yelled and then to everyone's horror Kenny sighed and then Pointed his finger at Cartman and the boy suddelny burst into flames and die screaming in agony shocking everyone

Jeezus Christ dude gasped Stan

Anymore complaints and you will get the same as your fat freind now any complaints Kenny said glaring at everyone

Er no no everyone mutterd in fear still in shock over Cartmans death

Fine then glad you agree with me now leave the body here let that be a lesson to them if they complain they too will be destroyed said Kenny then glared at everyone who was terrified pathetic mortals I ought to destroy them all but they might have their uses Kenny added getting ready to leave. But suddenly before he left he heard Tweek shreaked a little which everyone was used to as he did that all the time but suddenly Kenny raised his finger causing. Poor Tweek to burst into flames and die everyone looked on horrified but was too scared to speak

I hated that boy with his jerking retard he is Kenny said. To his men.

Come now we have. More importent duties to do let's leave these pathetic mortals to mourn their pathetic freinds I hate humans Kenny said leaving the room and the men scurried about picking up the carpet and leaving the bodies of Cartman and Tweek behind

Well that's that chapter done. Omg I killed Cartman and Tweek. I'm a bastard lol but omg Kenny is just so evil and he's gonna get worse that's just a warm up so stay tuned for more who will save our friends will RikuGand his gang get their in time before everyone's toast or could Jesus and pals help stay tuned for more and enjoy evil akenny he's coming for ya lol


	26. Chapter 26

Fuck sake dude did you see that omg Kenny or what ever that thing was in Kennys body has just killed Tweek and Cartman shit dude said Stan shocked not believing what he saw

Yeah though Cartman can be an asshole at times and we have fought a lot of times but i didn't want him to die and fuck Tweek what did he do wrong the guy can't help what's wrong with him poor kid oh God what are we gonna tell their parents that their sons are dead that's if we get out hear alive I think we're totally screwed now were all gonna end up same way as Tweek and Cartman I think said Kyle panicking a bit

Okay so what are we gonna do now i don't wanna then i dont wanna die asked Wendy

I dunno wish I did know but sadly I don't your guess is good as mine now Kyle sighed sadly

W well I I just hope he dosent come back again I'm so scared said Butters looking over at the burned dead bodies of Tweek and Cartman that were still hanging up for everyone too see

Yeah we can tell your scared by the damp patch between your legs Stan said looking at Butters who's wet his pants now and caused the boy to blush scarlet

Aww no I'm sorry I didn't mean to fellas Butters said

Its okay Butters we understand but Butters is right I thought I'd never say thise in my life and in all the years iv known Kenny but I'm fucking scared too God knows what that thing is it looks like Kenny but it's not him it's some kind of. monster in Kennys body and it's taken over him wish knew how to get rid off it and get Kenny back Kyle sighed sadly

Yeah I feel the same I wish Riku and the others would hurry up and get here to help us feels we've been here forever Stan said

Yeah it does but I'm shure they will come to help us soon but I don't know what will happen now and no one can bring back Tweek or Cartman Kyle sighed sadly

Also what about food and water and we will need a bath we can't stay like thise without that Wendy said

Well bathing I dunno about we might not get to bath but if we get home we can all have a good wash and I'm shure they will feed us they can't expect us to eat our dead freinds that's so fucking barbaric and sick Kyle said

Ewwoo no way I'd rather starve said Bebe pulling a face in discust and Wendynand Karen agreed

Well we would get a good feeding from Cartman he'd keep us going for months joked Stan

Look shut the fuck up will you they won't make us eat our freinds I'm shure we will be fed normal food and given water they have too Kyle said

Well I hope so Bebe mutterd making Kyle glare but he never said anything

But more time passed and it was now late into the evening and still no signe of food or water or anyone coming to cheack on the freinds

Upstairs Kenny was leading another importent cult meeting that seemed to go on for ages and in his new life he didn't Know Stan Kyle or the others so why should he care about them they could rot in his basement for all he cared but far worse was to come

That night Kyle started to feel really unwell as he hadent had his insulin shot and thise began to worry everyone and they knew without his insulin Kyle would not survive so worried for their freind everyone started screaming and shouting bringing the elders down to the basement too see what the noise was now

Now what is it why can't you all be quiet the mighty chosen one is trying to sleep and if you disturb his rest he will come down and destroy you all like those other two one of the elders snapped angrely

Look we understand but our friend is really sick he's diabetic and he needs his insulin or he will die yelled Stan

Well let him have it is it in his pocket the man said if he didn't really care

No its back at the house where we were staying look just let us go cut us down we promise we won't try anything or tell anyone about you guys. You can keep Kenny but don't let Kyle die Stan said

I can't do that no one leaves hear unless the great mighty chosen one says so he has the last say in everything the man said

Well if you have no insulin a bar of chocolate will help give him a bit of energy said Stan looking at his weak freind

The man paused for a moment. Before talking Oh fine then wait here I will see what I can do the man said vanishing upstairs in a foul mood

God damn it fucking bastard he is mutterd Stan then glanced over at Kyle who looked terrible now

Hold on in their Kyle we will get you help Stan said to Kyle

Kyle only groaned before throwing up again as he was way too weak to say anything and everyone was shure he'd be the next to die the way he was

You think they'll come back to help Kyle asked Butters

I dunno maybe maybe not after what happend to Tweek and Cartman I dunno anymore but hate saying thise everyone I don't think they will care I think. They want us all dead and plan to let us die off one by one Stan sadly sighed

So do you hate Kenny now after what hes doing to us asked Butters

Dude that isn't our Kenny something has possesed Kennys body and it's evil the Kenny we all know and like is gone and I don't know if he will ever come back but just now I don't think so but only time will tell I guess Stan sighed sadly but that monster who's doing thise may look like Kenny and has taken his body yes I hate him I want him to die. But our Kenny no I don't hate him I'm or was very found of him. Stan added

About a further hour later a man in black robes came back in again carring a small box and from the box he took out a needle and he then injected it into Kyles leg making the redhead wince a little

WTF is that what are you fuck are you doing to Kyle get away from him you bastard screamed Stan

Calm down. It is insulin one of our mebers works in a pharmacist and luckily. Your freind had his diabetic card on him so we knew what to do and what insulin to give him so he will be fine yet iam going behind the chosen ones back if he finds out what iam doing well I'd rather not say what the outcome will be the man said

So why are you helping us I thought you wanted us to die. Said Stan

I have a small daughter much younger than you who is Diabetic like your freind and I would hate if anything happend to her so that is why I helped your freind as I would want someone to help my daughter if she was in thise position the man added before leaving

Oh okay er thanks said Stan Before glancing over at his freind who began to pick up a bit to everyone's releif

A bit later that same night outside the mantion Riku sora and Roxas had busted Namine out the hospital in a wheelchair and were trying to get inside the mantion to help their freinds they knew it be very risky but it be a chance they'd take

As they got nearer the mantion Namine begain to fear the worst she could sence death and more death still to come but she wasent shure who was dead or who would die next but it scared her a bit and she grabbed her head. And started muttering

I I sence torcher and death and terrible pain and suffering I fear we may be too late for some she sobbed

What who's dead what's going on Namine is their anyway of finding out whe they are if they are here asked Riku worridly

Yes yes their here but I sence 2 males are dead they were killed by the hands of the chosen one he killed them as they displeased him somehow one of the victims awnserd him back and angerd him the other he killed for fun he was innicont and I sence another death soon I'm so sorry Namine said sadly

Okay now are you shure your upto thise your the only one that can rearrange Kennys memory Riku said

Yes yes iam I may be weak of body but iam strong of mind thise may kill me but I will sacrafises myself. To save earth and bring back Kenny Namine said as a silent tear ran down her cheek

Namine I don't want you getting hurt can't someone else do thise job. Asked Roxas but he was stopped by Namine placing her hand gently on his mouth to quiten him

Shh Roxas iam the only one that can do thise I wasn't called a witch for nothing you know I rearranged Soras memories once so I can rearrange Kennys but I have to if I don't Kenny or the chosen one as he is now known as will destroy all earth and bring about Amageddon he is so powerful I can sence his power from out here and it is a great evil and I know that he is responsible for all thise damage and death said Namine looking around sadly

Yeah it's pretty bad that so called chosen one is a right. Asshole sighed Roxas

Well if the chosen one isn't stopped the entire planet will end up like thise destroyed and it will be. 100 times worse than thise and everyone will die Namine said sadly

Well I dunno how we're going to do it but no matter what the hell happens we have to stop Kenny or the chosen one or what ever he is now but can you reach his mind asked Riku

Iam trying to reach his mind so I can controle it but he has built a wall around himself I sence the old Kenny is still in their somewhere trying to get out but the evil side is in controle and he's changed so much it will be very hard to reach him but I will do everything in my powers to try and reach him and bring the old Kenny back

Well that's that chapter finished next one up soon can Namine save Kenny and who will die next as she said she senced another death stay tuned for more coming soon and enjoy


End file.
